Life is Never Perfect, Ever
by Jordanne.L.M
Summary: Claire's life has never been easy but she handles it well. Falling pregnant to Quil at 16 she is forced to turn into the woman she isn't ready to be. A string of tragic events sends her heading for misery. Claire is strong but is she that strong?
1. Gone

**1. Gone**

_Beep, beep, beep. _I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. _Im going to smash that thing one day_, I thought to myself. I never knew one little object could be so annoying. Firstly, it wakes me up. Secondly, it has that annoying _beep, beep, beep___ring to it; I mean who wants to be woken up by that boring sound, isnt the morning meant to be all bells, songs and all that crap. And thirdly, well I didnt have a third.

I sighed, it was going to be one of _those _days. It wasn't going to be bells and songs. Quil was gone; for the moment (he would be back tomorrow).

He and the pack were running a boarder around Canada - they are extremely bored because the only vampires that have come though here in the last ten years were the Cullens. I vagely remember the British coven that came though here ten years ago. The coven that came and never had a chance to leave. Im against killing and all but not the re-killing (as I call it) of bloodthirsty vampires. I've hated them ever since the British coven, killed my uncle. Uncle Jared and his wife Kim. I remember them they were sweet. It was a horrible year Quil was depressed, hell everybody was depressed. Kim was cooking dinner for Jared when Byron, the leader of the British, strode across their distent, forest house bloodthirsty. Jared, of cousre, tried to avenge his late wife, and getting bitten in the attempt and died from the poision. Though it was a painful death, I dont think Jared was planning on living much longer. That coven of four Byron, Gabby (?), Nick and Jamie didn't live much longer either, though I don't think they were planning on it.

I know Quil couldnt live without me and vis-versa. Quil always told me that and I always repeated him. Quil was always remind me of how much he loved me, I loved him too, more then he knew. Quil imprinting on me was the best thing EVER! I'd always known he had (I always had the reminder; he told me everyday on way or another).Quil always told me he loved me (how changes over the years). I had been _in_ love with him since I was ten but he, of course, told me I was to young; it was good though, I could tell him anything (like that for example) and he wouldn't make fun of me or make me feel stupid. He just said, "When your older, hon, we'll be together." Well I was fourteen now - whats two years when you've waited twelve? Nothing and I knew that. Our relationship was already changing which was good. I whimpered, I hated it when he went on one of these trips, he did about twice a year. _I'm not putting up with this by myself this time,_ I thought to myself. I quickly got dressed into this cute little outfit, and ran down the stairs, not quite being able to avoid my parents. "Claire?" my mother called as I tryed to sneak out the front door. _Damn it_. "Yes?" I called back, reluctanly. My parents were good, I never had too many rules but I was at that stage where I didn't really want to talk to them. "Where are you going? It's only eight. Dont you want breakfast?" mum asked me. I sighed and closed the front door; which I'd managed to half open before I was caught. I walked into the relentively large and white kitchen. "Mum, Im going to see Aunt Emily and no, I dont want breakfast." That last part was a lie, I did want breakfast but Aunt Em could make food _way _better then mum. Mum shrugged turned her attention back to her abandoned _Sultara Brand. _I pretty much ran out of the house, escaping mum.

I slowed down as I made it around the corner, then walked to the bus stop. I had to wait five minutes - much to much time for thinking. I was actually remembering, which right now would have -if I weren't in public- make me burst into tears. I remembered when I was four, I was chasing Quil around playing Tigy which he had regrettably taught me. Well Quil, of course, let me catch him and then he hugged me so tightly it could have hurt (I dont remember). After I blocked that weird but kinda sweet memory, more came, like a roll on a tape. Quil and I swimming in the beach playing Life-Saver, I drowned; he saved me (I played some weird games). Another was a couple of weeks ago Quil and I were at the park mucking around and Quil took my hand without thinking about it and never let it go for the rest of the day. His hand was so warm and comfortable. I'd never loved anyone more.

I heard the bus pulling into the street which interuppted my memory clash. I was dropped off at the end of Uncle Sam and Aunt Emilys driveway. I stumbled up the driveway. I didnt bother knocking on the door -I never did, I pretty much live here.

"Aunt Em," I called into the little house.

"Claire, I'm in the dining room," she answered. I walked into the dining room and was surprised to see Renesmee and Lucus, her and Jacob's 1 year old son.

"Hey Nessie," I said, surprised, "Hey Lukey". I probably shouldn't be surprised to see them here. Emily and Nessie had a... understanding relationship. Well, with her wolf gone she would turn to Emily. We got along great (we had been thrown together alot when we were young), I never did mind her company. Unlike me, Renesmee had only known Jacob had imprinted on her since she was 'fourteen' (thats when they got together, kinda of like me and Quil -me and Quil soon anyway). Edward and Bella had been strict about that.

"Claire," she acknowledged me politly. I went to sit down next to Aunt Em. "Breakfast, Claire?" she asked me. Em knew me well, I always come over hungrey. She never found it rude - to my pleasure - she felt like it was a complinment. We just sat and spoke about the wolves and ourselves. I got eggs and bacon for breakfast - yum. I was bored that day so I volunteered to look after Aiden. Aiden my cousin, Aunt Em and Sam's 10 month old baby boy. He was so cute, he had short cute brown curly hair and dimples in his cheeks even when he wasnt smiling. "You must be bored," Aunt Em said after I volunteered. I smiled, I was never really up to baby-sitting -I was always busy with Quil. "No its just that I'm probably beening the worst big cousin," I replied. So thats what I did on my last day of loneliness.


	2. The Treehouse

****

2. The Treehouse.

I waited impatiently for the doorbell to ring. For him to come to me. I went to sit in the Dining room table; it was the closest to the door. I started tapping my fingers out of impatience. I did that for five minutes. That's how I was when the doorbell rang. I pretty much ran to the door. I quickly fiddled with the locks and forced the door open. There he stood. His brown, cropped hair was everywhere. As he saw me a massive smile formed from ear to ear. I swear my heart missed a beat.  
"Hey Claire," he greeted me, his enthusiamism over ranking mine - I dont know how.  
"Quil!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back fiercly. After we broke apart, he took my hand. That's when my heart stopped completely for a second. The holding hand wasn't unusual but this time he interwined our fingers. I stared at him, he stared back deep into my eyes for a while then shrugged it off. He turned to face me.  
"So what do you want to do today?" I thought for a moment. After a minute or so I knew exactly where I wanted to go: the treehouse  
The treehouse was in the forest; close to my I was eight or nine I went though a tomboy stage (don't know why, you know I only had a werewolf boy for a best friend) and when Quil and I went though a forest and strode across a old, rotten, half done treehouse. I was ecstatic, Quil was as well. I can't completely remember why maybe because it was our little secret project. We didn't tell anyone until it was done. I laughed at the memory of our 'grand opening'. It took six months to build, mum got so worried when I was sneaking into the forest before and after school and not returning until nine at night. She almost banned me from seeing Quil. I laughed again.  
"What's so funny?" Quil asked, pulling my face up to look at him.  
"Our treehouse," I said. He laughed, too.  
"Ahh... the Treehouse," he laughed, "come on, lets go." He tugged at my hand and opened up the door.  
We walked out of my house and walked out the side gate onto the forest past. He never let go of my hand, keeping our fingers interwined. "Hey Claire?" Quil asked out of the blue.  
"Yes?"  
"'Member when you were ten and you said you loved me?" His question surpirsed me. He never really said anything about it.  
"Yes. Why?"  
He seemed a bit uncomfortable and slightly nervous- this was unusual for Quil. He came to an abrupt stop. He turn and faced me again this time holding our interwined fingers up to his face and kissing it. My heart beated a million miles per hour."Well... I... I said you were to young then but you're older now and I've decided I don't think you're too young." Again my heart stopped for a couple of seconds. "Claire?" he asked worriedly. It picked up again.  
"Really?" I squeaked. He laughed at me.  
"Yes," he said, still laughing."So..." Quil leaned down and lightly placed his lips to mine, it was only for a second but it was perfect. When he pulled away I opened my eyes in nothing but plain shock.  
"Er okay, wow, that was...unexpected," I said, still shocked. He shrugged, blowing it off - it was such a Quil thing to do - and pulled me to the Treehouse. After a minute or so our Treehouse came into view. The exterior walls were the same white cladding, blue roof - don't ask -, cream door and window sills. It doesn't sound so good but it looks great. To tell you the truth it's not really, it's just sort of a really small house on a hilly place in between two trees. You only have to climb two steps to reach the veranda. It was funny because when we were building it we had to increase the ceiling by two metres so Quil and the pack would have plenty of room the walk naturally in. We also added a bedroom and a bathroom. It really was a mini house. The door had a lock, every room was decorated; the only thing a house had and the 'treehouse' didn't was a phone and kitchen, but we did have a Dining room. I had actually slept there once, the werewolves running outside just so I didn't feel scared. Mum really trusts Quil.  
Quil pulled me though the door and we sat on the couch watching a movie - like I said it has everything - Quil had his arm wrapped around him and I leaned my head against his chest, let me tell you it was the most comfortable I have ever been .The movie took an hour and I enjoyed it, though I dont think I knew what we were watching. Oops. Oh well I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to care.  
"That was good," Quil commented. I just nodded. Quil laughed, "You weren't watching it either."  
I grimaced guiltily. "Either?" I hadn't missed it.  
"Yeah I was thinking that when I kissed you before, well it didn't last very long," he was thoughtful for a minute. Thats when he pulled me onto his lap and started to kiss me _very _passionately for the first time. That was what I loved about Quil, he was so random. His lips were as soft and hot as anything. This was nothing to like I had fantasized. One of his hands was on the small of my back pulling me closer and the other was in my hair. Thats when I really got into it; I had one hand on the back of his neck and one in his hand. My lips were moving in weird ways they never had before which suited me just fine. We kissed for two minutes or something when Quil decided to get his priorities straight. "I should probably take you home its getting dark out." He pointed out the window.

"What if I don't want to go? I wasn't done kissing you you know," I pouted. Quil laughed at my statement. He sighed and chucked me out over his shoulder in a firemans carry, just like he would do any other day if I was too stuborn and wouldn't do what I was told. I kicked and screamed a stupid childish squeal but I didn't care, I was having fun. Thats how I got home - placed ever so gently on the front step and with a quick peck beofre he ran off- from the treehouse on my first day of being with the love of my life.


	3. Good to Know

**3. Good to Know**

"Come on," I wined playfully, tugging on Quil's arm, he laughed and sighed at the same time getting up off the chair. "Good boy," I praised poking my tongue at him like we were five.

"I really don't like _Serendipity_," he commented. I pulled at his hand harder.

"Quillll, you've never even seen it," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I know," he said as I pushed him on the couch - which he sunk into - and I put the movie on, "oh well I'll just stare at you".

I laughed, "Okay you do that then". The movie started and we both shut-up. I layed my head onto Quil's chest and he gently stroked my hair, making me tired but I didn't object to it. As the movie proceeded, I started to think about some weird questions to ask Quil.

"Quil?" I said, pulling my head up to look at him resting my chin on his chest.

He pulled his eyes away from the screen - I knew he would like it. "Yes?"

"Do you believe in fate?" my eyes flicked to the T.V. to make him understand the question.

"Mmm... I don't know... no probably not, like me meeting you wasn't fate just luck... yes luck that's what I believe in," he said. I laughed he could see though me, knowing the secret meaning to my still pointless question. I leaned up kiss his lips lightly, which didn't quite satisfy him. Quil pulled my lips back to his, kissing me passionately, which I don't think I'll ever get used to. After a minute or so I laughed around his lips, then pulled away.

"Okay, your good at distracting me. Now watch the movie, I know your enjoying it," I laughed.

"Yes, its not that bad is it?," he said, "He he I've always had my soft spot for cheesy romantics".

We watched the rest of the movie, which ended on a good but strange note.

"Hungry?" I asked. Quil nodded, so I went to get us something to eat. I looked in the pantry for something to eat. "Damn," I said.

"What?"

I pouted, "We had popcorn, we should have eaten that with the movie." Just as I said that we heard my mother's car pull up out the front. I froze and looked at Quil, he stared back. Today we had decided to tell mum about us when she got home, and to be honest for once I couldn't guess what her reaction would be. "Quil we don't have to tell her today do we?" I asked hoarsely. Quil laughed at my worried tone, got up from the chair he was in, took my hand and laughed at me. Argh, why does he always act like nothing is a big deal?

"Come on Claire its only your mum plus she adores me," he joked. It was true once she got over the whole he is a werewolf (which Sam kindly let him tell her) factor, she did adore him, probably because he took the little brat out of her hands for a couple hours a day. Though we never told her about the imprinting -and we don't plan to- because I didn't want to be run out of La Push. I heard mum's footstep's reach the front door. I didn't know why I was so scared, maybe because I don't like to make my mum freak out, it's scary!

"Claire, I'm home," my mother called into the house. Quil tugged on my hand until I had no choice but to obey. I hid behind Quil as he pulled me into the Entrance, holding my hand, the clear give away. My mum spotted the new way Quil held my hand in a instant. Quil pulled me around - from behind him - to face my mother. She raised her eyebrow at me, confusion clear on her face. It was silent for a minute, then she finally spoke - well sorta -,"Wha- When? Huh?" With that Quil burst out laughing; I hit him.

"Sorry," he laughed. I just shock my head.

Mum got a hold on herself, "When the hell did this happen? Claire you should have told me!" Mum said, her tone quiet normal all things considered. I relaxed a little knowing she wasn't mad.

I shrugged - trying to blow it off, though I don't think it worked,that was Quil's area in expo-tease-, "Yesterday, mum, it's really not that big a deal. You probably saw it coming."

"I know," she sighed, "I just didn't know it was going to be so soon."

"Sorry Mum," I apologized sheepishly.

She took a deep breath, shrugged, and said that it was good to know, then storked off to finish putting her day's purchase away. I sighed exhaled deeply, relaxing. Again, Quil laughed. Again, I hit him.

"What?" he asked laughing innocently. I just shook my head and strode off out the door. He caught up in no time, without me hearing him sneak up. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. He took my hand and we just walked going who knows where.

After a while he answered himself because I had a clueless answer, "Hey how 'bout Jake and Nessie's? I haven't seen them in a while, gee Lucus must be getting old now..." Quil trailed off, in the end of the sentence he was sorta talking to himself - he knew I would go see them anytime.

I decided to get Quil's attention again and get him out of his trans. "Yeah he is; I saw him the other day - when you were gone," - I grimaced a little -," he asked about you saying he missed his favourite uncle." Quil laughed at that, Lukey loved him and - as I found out a couple of months ago - Quil is great with kids. "So do they know about us?" I questioned.

"Nope," he said popping the P," I didn't phase last night so they are all oblivious".

Once we got there Nessie greeted us with a peck on the cheek and Luke run straight to Quil, Quil picked him up and swinging him around, then tickling him, and finally made him give me a hug.

"I feel the love there Lukey," I giggled.

Nessie ruffled his hair, "No he loves you but no one beats 'unky Qwil'," she laughed. I think Quil told her to shut-up but it was to faint for me to tell. We followed Nessie into her kitchen, hoping to give our good news.

"So Nessie guess what," I said off-handily. Renesmee turned to eye me suspiciously.

"What?" she asked wearily. I laughed.

"Mmm...well we just thought we should tell you that we're together," I said just as casually -I was getting better at this-,"Just so you know."

Nessie smiled widely then hugged us both congratulating us as she went.

"So when did it happen?" Nessie asked, after we were alone -Jacob had come home and stole Quil saying something about 'car work needing to be done'.

"Only yesterday," I said.

"Well that's great its what you've always wanted,"she smiled. I nodded, smiling also. At that precise moment Lucus run up and grabbed his mothers leg.

"Mamamamamama," he wailed. Renesmee sighed and apologized before going off to attend to him. I put my cuppa mug in the sink and went out to the shed. When I arrived they didn't know I was there, so I just leaned against the door frame. I watched as they sat at the working bench, talking. Neither one facing me obviously.

"- course. I mean why else would Nessie have been so hot when she was pregnant, like I know that they say that beening pregnant makes you all overheated but this was beyond that. I mean she defrosted an ice pack in a _minute_."

Quil looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry man, I know it sucks". Jacob nodded. I knew what they were talking about and it surprised me. It was Renesmee's pregnancy. The reason it surprised me is that Jacob doesn't like to talk about it and he never really did. See it wasn't the best pregnancy ever. Renesmee was running a temperature that could have quite possibly of killed her. It looks like he was finally opening up. "When me and Claire have a kid, I _really _hope it ain't a boy or if it is I hope it don't curse any problems." I was taken back, Quil was talking about us having kids. I was shocked because I'd never thought of that and the thought was really scary, especially after seeing what Nessie had to go through.

"Thinking of having one?" Jacob asked sarcastically. Quil punched his arm.

"No! Not for like another thirteen years. Claire is _way _too sweet and innocent," Quil said. Ha, that annoyed me '_too sweet and innocent_'. What was I? Nine? Ugh.

"Don't let her hear you say that, she'd be pissed," Jacob laughed.

"I know. But she is, I mean come on she's only fourteen. Plus I don't want a kid. Not right now anyway," Quil gushed.

"Have you two...," Jacob paused, "you know?"

For a second Quil was confused, then he clicked. "What! No no no. I really don't think she's ready," -which I'm not-," and I'm not going to make her, plus she's only fourteen. I mean come on I'm meant to protect this girl. Virtue included."

I decided it was time to intrude. I tip-toed back a few steps and then walked back into the shed making my footsteps really loud. I heard Jake cough noisly a clear indication to stop talking. "Yeah so maybe it's the gear box," Quil started their fake conversation.

"You think so?" Jacob asked as I walked in, "Oh hey Claire".

I smiled at him and Quil got up, "Time to go already?"

"Yep, so did you two get the car going alright?" I asked.

Quil shock his head,"Anyway cya Jake.'

"Bye Jake"

"See yous later"

That afternoon we ended up at Quil's house watching a movie called _Along came a spider_. It's a good movie but I didn't get to see it all- I fell asleep in Quil's lap (it had been a long day) and not waking up until ten o'clock (I wasn't to happy with Quil) and dad - waiting up for me - pretty much killed me. Over all it turned out to be a good productive day.


	4. Planning

**4. Planning**

"Are you serious!?" my friend, Keleeigh said, outstanded. I had just told her about me and Quil. I was at school, in lunch, sitting in the cafertiria.

"Geez I love the surprise in your voice," I laughed. She huffed a bit.

"Great my best friend is _way _prettier then me and now she has a hot, older boyfriend. What did I do to the world!?" she expoled.

I laughed, "Kleeigh your pretty" - she really was -" and I've known Quil for ages, he has always said once I'm mature enough he would probably like me," I repeated our unconvising cover story.

"Still I -" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the bell. I laughed at her again and set off to Woodwork.

"Oi CLAIRE," Logan Thomas called out to me. Ugh, I walked a little faster. Logan was a dickhead who thinks he is cool because he once went out with one of my popluar friends, Natalee Simons. She soon realised he was a dickhead and quickly dumped him. He can't realise that he has had his shot at La Push Resavation High fame and failed. "Claire don't be like that! I know you love me!" Oh my god what was he? In grade one? I turned and pretty much ran into the classroom and went to sit by Natalee.

"Hey" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," I smiled. She looked a little amused.

"I heard a rumor," she said, "I hear you and that Quil Astera guy are together. Is it ture?"

"Guilty," I said. Her mouth hung open in a perfect O. I laughed, "Why does everyone have to be so suprised? It's so mean."

"But... but - he's so hot. I'm soo jealous. All his friends are hot, too. Who are the single one's?"

"Jealous? But your heaps pretty. And I know; Quil is hot. Okay the single ones right; Embry- he's a bit older, not that you'd care-, Sean, Jaiden, Noah, and Angus". I didn't want to affend her and tell her that the pack probably wouldn't go out with her.

I should probably tell you when Sean, Jaiden, Noah, and Angus joined the pack. Well, Sean, Jaiden and Noah all joined when The Volturi came to kill Nessie. They are all young - between 12 and 14 - because all those vampire's around La Push trigged it early. Callum joined then, too. Angus was sixteen when he joined, five years ago now.

"Wow madd."

Class started then bring us to a stop, thankfully. I didn't want her to get her hopes up.

*

Quil was waiting for me outside the school, here to pick me up like always. I jumped joyfully into the car and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey," I said, overjoyed.

"Someone's happy," Quil commented.

"Well, do you know what we are doing this arvo?" I asked, teasing him now knowing he won't like it.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Planning my fifteenth," I said. My birthday was only two weeks away.

"Ugh I hate planning," Quil said, disgusted.

"I don't care it has to be done. My birthday is only two weeks away Quil _and _I really want to plan," I said this in the voice I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine"

*

"Okay who are you inviting?" Quil asked after we had sat at the Dining room table, ready to plan.

"Mmm... okay well, the pack and their families, The Cullen's - they've always been really nice to me -, Kleeigh, Natalee... my family - as in my parents," Quil frowned in disapprovial," you know I don't like my family -, your parents, oh and I'll ask Josh if he wants to come back for the weekend". Quil's face fell sympathetic. "I know its a long shot," I sighed. Josh is my twenty-four year-old brother. He lives in Los Vegas because Dad and him had this massive falling out. Quil leaned over to hug me.  
"It's okay," Quil whispered soothingly in my ear. He hot breath tickled my ear. A tear formed in my eye and spilled over, landing on Quil's shirt. It had been that bad since he left, a year ago now. Quil kissed my hair and reminded me about my party and I was cheered up; a bit.

We planned all arvo not finishing until Mum got home.

"Hi you two," she greeted us.

"Hi," we replied.

"Oh is this your birthday plans?" Mum asked coming over to join us. I nodded.

"Claire, I'm stuffed. Can I pluh-eeze go home?" Quil begged. I laughed

"Ugh fine," I teased. I got up to show him out and say goodbye to him probably without Mum there. I walked him to the door and he turned and crushed his lips to mine with lots of fierceness. I kissed him back, the same amount of passion. I lighyly traced the outside of his lips with the tip of my tongue..

A little groan escaped his busy lips.

My father cleared his throat in the background.

We reluctenly parted. Oops. I was sure Dad was okay with Quil... until now.

Quil looked down. I was sure that someday we would laugh about this but now was definally not the time. "Er... I uh am gonna go." And he disappeared into the dark night.

I looked at my father and cringed from the embrassment.

"Yeah I umm... am going to go to bed." I ran up the staircase and into the safe surrounding of my bedroom. I dug my head into my pillow. Embrassed to my very core. See, my father is never around and the one time he is he has to catch me and my boyfriend. Ugh great. I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW!! And please vote on my poll**


	5. Fifteen

**5. Fifteen**

_Beep, Beep, Beep _went my alarm clock. Today I didn't care. I looked at my homemade calendar. The week had pasted so quickly and it was now Saturday April the twenty-fourth. Yep today was my fifteenth birthday. I jumped cheerfully out of bed. I put on my favourite outfit; denim mini shorts, a tight white singlet and a denim vest over that. I put on some jewellery that Natalee and me had picked up the other day. I put a couple of little curls in my hair. I put on my best make-up. Though how I looked did sound good, it _looked _good. Probably the best I ever have. Ha, I was proud of myself. I went downstairs, as light and buoyant as ever. I ran right to my parents. Today I did want to see them. Today I would put up with anything, because this is the day I've been waiting for my _whole_ life.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad!" I exclaimed. They smiled loving at me.

"Happy Birthday Darling."

"Good Morning, Sweetie. Happy Birthday."

I sat down. "Thank you," I said, "I'm going to be out a lot today, Okay. So sorry if I'm not here too much."

"That 'k," Dad said," But..." he leaned over to his side and pulled up a rapped box.

"Aw mad my first present," I said, gleefully. I ripped the paper off it. I was like a little four-year-old. Under the paper was a... LAPTOP! Ya! "THANK YOU," I screeched. I'd always wanted a laptop but they said I'd have to save for it and now I don't have to. I hugged both my parents fiercely.

"It's okay, but don't break it," Mum said. I nodded. "Okay I'm off to work," she added.

"Me, too," Dad said. My parents love working. They got up and left. I was sitting in my room, trying to set up my laptop, when Quil arrived.

"Claire," he called into the house. I jumped up and ran down the stairs to him. He was at the bottom and I knocked into him almost knocking him over.

"Sorry," I laughed. He laughed, too.

"It's okay, Honey," he said, "Open your present and you'll be forgiven."

"No problem," I beamed. I tugged at the neatly folded package. "Mum help you rap it?"

He nodded guilty. I laughed, then froze.

In my hand was a long velvet box. "Quil..." I said uncertainly. I opened the box, inside was a white gold necklace, with nine caroat diamonds in it, there was earrings to match. It looked too expensive. "Quil no, it's way to expensive," I thrashed the box back to him.

"Claire," he looked deep into my eyes, knowing his ability to hypnotize me, - I looked away; he held my chin softly but I could no longer resist looking at him, "I can't take it back. And your worth it." He pecked me lightly on the lips. It worked; I was hypnotized.

"Well, Im lucky today aren't I? Come look at this," I pulled him up the stairs and took him to my bedroom.

"Wow, I'm jealous now Claire," he said, walking over to admire my laptop.

"You could have had one if you didn't spend your life savings on my necklace, which buy the way your meant to put on me," I noted teasing him.

He jumped up and said "Of course, knew I forgot something". He got my necklace out of the box and ever so gently put it on me. He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear,"By the way you look sexy today." I got the good kind of goose bumps as his hot breath tickled my neck. He chuckled and kissed my neck. I turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms.

"I love you so much," I whispered against his chest.

"As I love you, Claire," he replied. When I thought of it, it was the first time we had said that since we got together, which was weird. "Come on we have a party to get to". He dragged me down the stairs. He was, of course, only joking. What we did have to do, though, was pick up the party stuff. I'm unorganised. The party was today. Oh well.

We were ready by five and the party started at five-thirty. So I was alright. Sam, Embry and Jaiden were already here helping. Only

twenty-eight people were coming. Mostly the pack and their partner's. At about five-fifteen people started to arrive. First was Emily and Aiden, then came the Cullen's Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella, with Jacob, Nessie and Lucus right behind. They all greeted me warmly and took presents they had given me over to the present table. Next came Quil's parents. I loved them; they were awesome, and have always loved me. My parents were at work and couldn't come. Which I didn't mind; I only invited them out of politeness. They went over to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Next was the rest of the pack. All hungry, of course. When Natalee and Kleeigh came I went to greet them; they hadn't bothered to knock, which, again, I didn't really care about. Just as I almost reached them, I saw the shock of the day. Jaiden staring at Natalee, like the blind man seeing the sun for the first time! I looked back at Quil who had noticed and was now looking at Sam who looked absolutly hopeless. Why do they think that being in this life is so bad; personally I love it. Sam then walked over to Jaiden and mumbled something into his ear. I heard a giggle and saw Edward shaking his head. I grabbed Natalee by the elbow and went to introduce her to Jaiden. Jaiden looked a little high, oh well.

"Jaiden, this is my friend Natalee," I said. She seemed very satifised. I walked back over to Quil laughing to myself.

"You have to be kidding," Quil muttered.  
"What Natalee is nice and she probably deserves this," I said earnestly. Quil looked at me.

"Claire this is happening way to often. It's meant to be rare, I mean look. Sam and Emily. Jake and Nessie. Paul and Rebecka. Seth and Anastasia. Brandy and Heidi. Colin and Claudia. You and me. And now Jaiden and Natalee. This is getting ridiculous." I shoved against the thought that Quil thought imprinting was ridiculous therefore I was ridiculous.

"Whatever Quil. This _is _a good thing." I walked off to attend to my guests, who were completely oblivious to the recent advents. Kleeigh started to look left out so I asked Sean to talk to her and then she cheered up.

Finally it was present time. All the gifts were overwhelming. The Cullen's gave me a fifty dollar gift voucher which I almost gave back and the refused. Sam, Emily and Aiden gave me a cute little bracelet. Jake and Nessie gave me some expensive jeans. I started to feel bad because I had never given them such good presents. Leah, Seth and Anastasia gave me a hundred dollars (like I said overwhelming). Paul, Rebecka, Sean, Angus, Noah and Jaiden gave me a few computer things I may need with my laptop (Quil had probably tipped them off). Brandy, Heidi, Colin and Claudia gave me some jewellery. Natalee and Kleeigh had given me a bag of random things like jewellery, make-up, hair accessories etc.

At about two the party died down and everybody went home. Quil and me spent half an hour trying to clean but gave up and fell asleep on the couch. I had had a great night.

* * *

**A/N: Please REVIEW. Even if it is only to critise.**


	6. Surprise

**6. Surprise**

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired but happy. I sat up on the couch realising Quil wasn't there. I looked around; he was in the kitchen making Tea. I love tea. I really hoped it was for me. It was. Quil handed it to me and sat down next to me, pecking on the lips in the process.

"Morning," I sighed sleepily.

He pushed my knotted hair out of my face, kissed my forehead and said, "Morning, honey". The hot mug felt great against my chilly hand, it was becoming Winter and it was pouring down rain outside. We just layed lazily against the couch while I drank my Tea and woke up propally. It was eight o'clock and my parents had left for a work convention - like I said workaholics, they go to a convention once a month and they usually lasted for a week or so. We'd have to finish cleaning before they got back - they hate mess. At that moment the phone rang. Quil got it; I was still waking up. I hate the morning. When he got off the phone I asked who it was and he said a wrong number. Who spends two mintues on the phone with a wrong number? I didn't care I was still waking up. Quil got dressed - yes, he had clothes at my place, he pretty much lived here - and made breakfast. The door bell rang and I got up - I was awake by this time, so I should after ten minutes. I heard Quil following silently behind me. I unlached the lachs and opened the door.

And to my surprise it was "JOSH" I shrieked. Flung my arms around him, making him sway almost falling over. I wasn't to used to hugging people weaker or as weak as me. I kissed both his cheeks. I didn't know he was coming. He had said he couldn't come to my fifteenth because he didn't want to see Mum and Dad. Once I had told him they weren't going to be here - which pissed him off, them leaving me on my birthday and all - he had said he was busy anyway.

"Hey Claire," he laughed at me, "I, um, want you to meet someone. I want you to meet Annabelle. Annabelle - Claire." Oh there was girl behind him. I hadn't even noticed. Oops.

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand. She shyly smiled. Ha, shy. She had cute, dark red hair. She had brown eyes. Doesn't sound very pretty but she was. "Sorry I look like crap". I was still in my pyjamas. "Oh, this is Quil," I said. Geez, I was hopelessly this morning.

"Hi," she said, wrapped very tightly in her little shell. Quil and Annabelle shook hands.

"Come in, come in," I said, ushering them in. They stepped in.

"The place hasn't changed a bit," Josh said, looking into the big house. I may not have said but my parents were rich. Not me, my parents. I hate to spend their money. I get allowence, which I buy my stuff with. They do buy the food and other stuff. I only buy things like clothes, treats, and some other stuff.

"Cuppa?" Quil asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Two coffee's thanks," Josh replied. Quil disappeared into the kitchen. I gestered to the chairs, inviting Josh and Annabelle to sit. They did. Annabelle looked so nervous that Josh took her hand to comfort her. She was the shyest person I had ever met!

"So how come your here?" I asked gleefully. Josh smiled at me, so did Annabelle.

"I couldn't miss my little sis's fifteenth," he answered. Quil appeared again with two steaming hot coffee's. He aslo handed me a lemonade (he knew me so well).

"You said you were busy," I accussed.

"I lied. Dah. I wanted it to be a surprise".

I spent the afternoon catching up with my brother. He was going to stay for two nights - my parents would be home in four and sometimes they come home early and Josh wasn't taking chances. I tried hard to talk to Annabelle but I didn't get much. We had some girl time because Josh and Quil went out to the Rumpus room to play pool. She came out of her shell a bit but was still unbelievably shy. I did manage to get the story of her and Josh meeting out of her. It's a really romantic story - something I never imagined my mocho brother was capiable of. They met on a deserted beach. The rest wasn't very interesting if you didn't know them. They stayed at a hotel, Josh not wanting to stay in my house. I understood.

After they left, I went to see Quil in the lounge room. He was sitting in the recliner. I strod over and sat on his lap, then kissed him passionatily.

"What's this for?" he asked around my lips.

"Thank you,"I gasped. Quil went to ask what for but I knew he knew, so I stopped him by keeping his lips much too busy to talk. Quil pulled me over so one of my legs was either side of him. I run my fingers in his hair. I had to pull away, though, needing air. Quil however had not run out of breath, so he moved his lips to my neck. Once I had enough breath back I pulled his head up to hers, crushing his lips to mine. Before our lips connected, our eyes did. I may have only stared int Quil's eyes for a second but I noticed the lust, strong and over-powering. Then -after three seconds - I freaked out. I jumped out of his lap and faced a very confused - though the lust was still in his eyes - Quil. "Sorry but I have to have a shower," I walked slowly to the bathroom. Once I was in the shower and under the hyponisic clamming powers of the hot shower, my brain waves were clear. What the hell had happened to me being to sweet and innocent!? I didn't like him thinking of me as much too sweet and innocent but I was... confused. Not angry, upset, not over-the-moon but confused. I didn't know if I was ready, I could be put I may also not be. I know I'm only fifteen but Quil was the love of my life. Then again, I was uncertain. I knew Quil wouldn't pressure me into anything, hell he wouldn't even mention anything, unless I did! I didn't want to displease Quil. Gah. This was all too much. I decided not to think about it. So I didn't. Much. Oh well, it didn't bother me too much after I got over the shock. I got on fine.


	7. Piercing

**7. Piercing**

After I got over the shock of Quil and the whole lust look, I felt stupid for my freak-out. So what? Seriously, he loved me and thats all that matters, right? When I layed in bed that night, I thought over the recent advents and decided that I was ready but I'm not going to throw myself at that first chance I get.

I woke up in a daze, very unaware as perusual. After my five minutes I woke up properly and realised Quil was standing over me.

"Hey," I said, pushing myself up to peck him.

"Good morning. Okay, come on, you have to get up; Josh is waiting." he said walking over to the window to pull my black curtains back. Well, with the mention of Josh I flew out of bed.

"Okay I'll be down in a second" I said, ushering him out of the room so I could get dressed. Once I was dressed I ran down the stairs. "Hello," I said, gleefully. Josh and Annabelle both hugged me

"Okay well I say we do something today," Annabelle said. She must have come out of her shell, you know getting over the shyness after last night.

I nodded, "But what, though?"

"How about we do something you have always wanted done?" Josh asked mysteriously.

I raised my eyebrow, "And what would that be Josh?"

"You'll figure it out; Quil has," Josh said indicating to Quil half-amused, half-excited.

"Quil?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to be charming, just to get it out of him.I hate surprises. Before he could deny knowing anything, Josh had dragged me out to the car, Annabelle trailing behind me, and Quil pulling up the rear. Josh drove us to the shopping centre in his shiny, silver _Skyline_. I sat nervously in the back with Quil. Annabelle was slightly fiddly in the front as well. When we got there Josh and Quil walked us girls though the massive shop to a place called _Cosmetics Plus_, when it finally clicked. "No!" I said, scared and excited, "Josh you can't I don't want to get it done by myself. Plus I need parental premisson".

At first Josh's eye's narrowed at the mention of our parents, then he ignored it. I really wanted to know what had happened between Josh and my parents but they would never tell me.

"I don't care Claire, you've always wanted your belly button pierced. And about the whole parental premisson crap I know a guy in here and he said he can get you in if I sign, so hurry up Annabelle is waiting."

"Annabelle is getting it done with me?" I asked.

She nodded, too nervous to talk.

I walked slowly into the store.

"Josh," the guy at the container said, holding his hand out. Josh shock Corey's (I looked at the name tag) hand. "This must be Claire,"-shakes my hand- "and Annabelle," - shakes Annabelles hand- "and sorry Josh didn't tell me about you."

"Quil," Josh said introducing Quil; Corey and Josh shook hands.

"Okay, well, once Josh signs for Claire you are right. Who's going first?" he asked clapping his hands together. Annabelle and I stepped back at the same time. Quil pushed me forward again whilst whispering in my ear, "Don't worry it will look sexy," he said it so low that nobody but me would have been able to hear.

"Okay Claire you ready," Corey asked as Josh handed him the signed form.

"As I'll ever be," I said and made my way to the body piercing room. I knew nobody could come in the room with me and I didn't care too much.

"Okay I'll get you to lay down on the table and pull you're shirt up to above your navel," Corey said, getting the needle ready. After it was ready he gave me a box. "Pick which ring you'd like".

"The black one"

I love black, I'm not goth or emo; I just like the colour. I don't find it depressing like most people, I find it quite calming actually. I would need calming after this. I layed down and lifted my shirt up to just above my belly button. I closed my eyes tight.

"Okay do you want me to tell you when and what I'm doing?Or just do it quietly?" Corey asked me.

"Quiet," I replied, hoping that maybe I could block it out.

"Okay," Corey said. After half a second I felt the needle pierce my skin.

"Argh shit," I said though my eyes because more tightly closed. I could feel the needle in my stomach as Corey went to get the jewellery. "Shit!" I exclaimed as he pulled the needle from my stomach and replaced it with the jewellery.

"Okay done, you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," I said sheepishly.

"Okay well stay on the table for a bit so that you aren't dizzy," he said. I just nodded, happy to. After a minute I got up. "Do you want to show everyone before I put the patch on," Corey asked.

"Yes please," I said. I walked out of the little room. Quil, Josh and Annabelle crowded around me. I pulled up my shirt to show them. They all gasped and Quil whispered I told you so to me and Josh and Annabelle looked confused at his remark.

"Well I love it," Josh said.

"Me too," Annabelle said

"You know I do," Quil said, pecking my cheek.

"Okay well I have to put the patch on," Corey said. I turned around, shirt still around my ribs and Corey knelt down and gently placed the patch over my belly button that was starting to hurt again. I saw Quil give Corey a dirty look which Corey thankfully didn't see. It was kinda funny.

Annabelle was next into the room. I walked over to Quil while we were waiting. "I love it, it's kinda sexy," Quil said into my ear, while I rested my head against his chest.

"Thanks," I whispered back. Annabelle took at little longer but came out with a silver stoned bar. "Ooh I love it Anna," I said.

"Thanks," she said as Josh and Quil looked at it.

"I like it, too," Quil said.

Josh kissed her then said something but I didn't hear.

I was so happy that I'd gotten my belly button pierced, I'd always wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. It will very much appreciated.**


	8. Departing

**8. Departing**

After we had wondered around in the shops for a while Annabelle suggested that we go to Lunch. So we did, the place was called Lunch. When Annabelle said lets go to Lunch, I didn't know that she was being so precise. Anyway, when we walked in we were showen to a little four seater table in the corner. The place was rather cute and old-fashioned usually I don't like old-fashioned things but this was done up great. There were picture of Elvis, Marilyn Munroe, and Betty Boop everywhere. There was a guitar hung on the wall and lines from old songs painted everywhere.

"I love this joint," Annabelle said fondly, as we sat down.

"Yeah, it's nice, aye. Got good food?" I asked her. She pushed her red-hair out of her heart-shaped face, smiled and nodded. Right on cue the waiter came around with the menu's. It was overwhelming - the menu that is. After _fifteen minutes_we all finally decided what we wanted. I got a Big Burger. To be honest they understated, it was ginormous. Quil ordered a salad - he is on a health kick, don't ask why I wouldn't know - and it was massive, too, full of food some I know some I don't but they looked nice. Annabelle got a mini chicken and salad wrap and that was reasonably sized. Big but reasonable. Josh got the biggest meal of all, a Nacho Mountain, which was a mountain. There was about two centimetres of Nacho chips, a big blob of Sour Cream, another blob of this salsa and a BIG blob of Avocado. Annabelle and I didn't finish our meal, full too the point of sickness because we couldn't stop eating it was so nice but once; we got to feeling too sick we gave up. Quil - looking full, which was rare - ate the rest of ours. Josh gobbled down his and said he wanted _more_. So he got a mountain of ice-cream. I was shocked so was Quil, Josh had never eaten much but Annabelle blow it off saying he was always hungry lately. Quil and I were bewilded but forgot about it. We pretty much waddled out of Lunch. We got into Josh's car and he drove Quil and I home. My neighbourhood was huge. Every house within a five kilometre radius was as big as my mansion. The garden would be filled with blossoming flowers, lush grass and green, green trees. This is because mostly everyone had gardeners. The interior would be spotless as well. Not a speck of dirt on the floor, not a mark on the walls, not a single piece of dust on the furniture. This is because everyone has maids. My family and I don't have a maid or a gardener or a housekeeper for that matter. We want to be as normal as possible. Unless you came to our house you wouldn't know we had loads of money. We don't go around bragging about it. I go to a public school, knowing I'm no better then them. We don't wear designer clothes. Only Natalee and Kleeigh know I have money and thats only because they have been to my house. Mum looks after the house in her spare time. She loves it.

I was surprised but happy when he and Annabelle got out of the car.

Josh walked over me. "Bye, Claire," he said, hugging me. Bye?

"Oh no, what you can't be going yet, you've only been her one night," I protested. I grabbed onto him, and I wasn't going to let go. Ever... I hope.

"Claire, you know I don't want to see mum and dad. I'll come see you as soon as I can okay? I promise," he said and disentangled my hand from his jumper. He pecked me on the cheek, then went to say goodbye to Quil. Annabelle came up to hugged me, kissed both my cheeks, smile warmly and went to say goodbye to Quil as well. I knew couldn't agrue, he simply wouldn't listen. Josh shook Quil hand and walked to his car. Annabelle kissed both of Quil's cheeks and followed Josh to the car. They both got in and wave to me, then drove off. I felt tear sting my eyes, though they didn't fall. I knew I wouldn't see Josh for another two years or so. Quilwalked over to me and hugged me as well. I gently wormed out of his hug, trying hard to be nonchalant.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," I said, attempting to hide my sadness from him. My eye's were still very watery. Fortunately Quil understood I just wanted to forget about my brother for now. Quil made me a tea and we watched _Jumper_. It was one of my favourite movies. Not very many people understand but I don't really care. We watched the movie in most silence, not awkward silence but concentrating silence - Quil is one of the rare people who do understand my liking for the movie. I layed my head on Quil's lap - after I finished my cup-of-tea - and he lightly stroked my hair and face. At first it gave me the good kind of goosebumps but then I got used to it. His touch relaxed me and i fell asleep.

I didn't wake up til four o'clock in the afternoon. Quil wasn't there but he had left a note saying, Gone into the woods, I haven't phased for a while so I thought I ought to. Love you babe be back later. I should have thought about that. Quil _hadn't _phased in ages; he'd been with me all the time. To be honest I think the novelty has worn off.

I just mucked around for the afternoon, not doing much. Quil came home at around six.

"Claire," he called int the house. I came down the stairs and walked into the Enrty. "Hey, honey."

"Hey," I said, kissing him.

"Claire I'm sorry but I have to go home tonight," Quil said after we had finished kissing, Mum's nagging. Not that I can blame her it's been I while seen I last her."

I nodded solemnly. I looked down but Quil elevated my chin up to look at him, he looked into my face and kissed. I forgot my sadness for a second and kissing him back fantically. I run my fingers though his hair, and he rubbed his big hands up and down my back with a slow romanticness. Much too soon he pulled away, "I really have to go sorry," he said; I pouted so he continued, "Look I phased before and Jaiden said Natalee wanted to see you."

"Natalee? Oh my god I haven't even been to see her, see must be so confused about the imprinting and stuff. Geez I'm bad friend. I wonder how she is?...." I was babbling shit by know, I have a tendency to do that when I'm nervous. Quil knew hat so he stop by gently placing his finger over my fast-talking lips and shushed me.

"Claire, Claire, Claire calm down okay, you have nothing to worry about. If you'd let me finish I was saying Natalee wants to come over and see you."

"Oh..." Nobody but Quil understands why I'm scared of my house but they can guess. Imagine being in a HUGE house at night knowing your parents ain't there. When my parent's had confesses when I was two to nine years old I used to go to Quil's house and him and his mum would look after me. When I was nine-ish to thirteen-ish, Quil and his mum used to come over to my house and look after me there and when I was asleep Mrs. Ateara would leave, me in Quil _capable hands_. But after I was like fourteen Quil pretty much lived here, going home twice a week but now we were together about one night - if poor Mrs. Ateara - was lucky. Anyway, _every night _we were here alone I was dead scared - still am - so I would run into his room - yes he has a room (my life is ridiculous) - and curl up into his bed, I _had to feel _that someone I trust was near me, and still do sometimes. "Sure, Natalee's coming, yep, good, I'll call her," I said but Quil shook his head.

"I know you too well. She is already coming," he said and I half-heartedly smiled at him. "And if you get too scared you can call Jaiden."

At six-thirty Natalee arrived adn Quil left. After we had carted her stuff into my room I sat her on my bed.

"So? What happened?," I asked eagerly.

"Oh. My. God. I love Jaiden. But Claire you never told me your boyfriend was a werewolf. That was a shocker, I didn't believe him at first, so what did he do? Being Jaiden he ripped off his clothes and phased. Scared the shit out of me. I wouldn't believe anything, I just frozen and god. It's so overwhelming. Anyway, I got over it. And now I'm in love...," Natalee gushed. She went on for a while and I just smiled at her, I was so happy for her. It was a long story, she had a lot of questions and I answered all of them for her. When we went to bed we were scared so we called Jaiden, who was happy to have an excuse to sleep. When he got over to my house it was about three in the morning so we all collapsed into bed. But not before I saw them kiss each other goodnight and cuddle each other while falling asleep and I felt lonely even though they were here. I was unconscious before it could get to me too much anyway.


	9. Beach

**9. Beach**

Jaiden and Natalee went off to enjoy their weekend together, early in the morning. I was alright though, Quil came home at around ten. When I saw him I jumped up and kissed him everywhere. "You are never ever allowed to be away from me again," I said between kisses. He just chuckled. After a while we were bored of my house.

So, "Wanna go to the beach?" That was Quil.

"I cant go swimming remember," I said, my belly button was still healing.

"You can go to the beach salt water will be good for it," Quil said.

"True," I said coming to my senses, "I go get in my togs and change." I pecked him before I ran off. I saw Quil head to his room.

In my room I looked at my range of bikinis; I have lots. I choose my favourite, black and at the sides of the bottom piece was held together by gold (fake) hoops. There was another hoop held together my top, placed in between my breasts. I grabbed my towel and decended the stairs. My hair swinged left to right behind me. I'd decided to leave it loose. Usually I dont when I go swimming because it gets in my way but today I felt carefree and I liked it loose. Quil was at the bottom of the stairs sitting on the love seat. He was in his boardies, and had his towel flung over his shoulder. His bare chest looked so good. I rarely got to see it, which I didn't like. Quil doesn't like parading around his muscles and I really don't know why. They looked so good! Every girl would fall at his feet -even more should I add - if they saw him shirtless. Maybe thats why; he didn't want that. That made me feel good; special even. When Quil saw me I heard him gasp and his eyes widen, before he composed his face and cleared his throat. This made me feel even better. Fantastic really. We I reached the bottom Quil grabbed my hand and lead me out to his car. He had a black Nissan Skyline, it's not to flashy but its fast. I love it; its my favourite car. Quil isn't broke, not rich but not broke. He is a quailified Architect. Hard to believe but true. You wouldn't know from looking at him. Though he has had trouble finding a job in the last year or so. Anyway since he lives with his parents and me, he doesn't have to buy much, other then stuff for himself. Once I asked him why he doesn't buy his own house - I mean he is technically twenty-nine - and he said he couldn't be bothered, plus he pretty much lives with me and he said he wouldn't change that. Anyway I got in the car and Quil drove us to the beach, which was fifteen minutes away.

"We here," Quil said when we arrived obvisally. We got out of the car and I stared at my favourite beach. The waves crashed into the shore in a very peaceful way. The sun shone on the sand and the sand looked so fun and inviting. My stare had only really taken a second or two and by this time Quil had shut the door of his car and faced the beach too.

I got out of my trans. "Race ya," I challanged, and sprinited off to the beach. Quil overtook me no problem but I didn't care. We ran so fast that as soon as we hit the deep sand we both fell over. I landed pretty much on top of Quil and we cracked up laughing. We both laughed so hard that we had tears in our eyes. Once we had calmed down enough we got up.

"My towel is full of sand," I laughed, whilst trying to lay it out. I shook it out and so did Quil. Luckly the wind was going in the other direction or we would have got a mouth full of it. Once sand-free I layed my towel down and sat on it. Quil did the same.

"Want to go for a swim now or later," Quil asked.

"Now," I smiled. I got but Quil pulled me back down.

"Sunscreen," he said and we both started laughing again. See once we never used to put sun screen on and one day it was REALLY sunny. I won't go into details but lets just say I couldn't go school the next week I was that red. I'm never making that mistake again. Quil got the sunscreen out of his pocket and rubbed it on me. It felt very nice. HIs touch was very gentle and loving. I tried to put the thoughts that I knew were coming, out of my head. "My turn," Quil said handing me the bottle. I put it all over him. I rubbed it all over his muscles and chest. He was so strong. I pulled my head up to kissed him. I kissed him fiecrely but passionally. Quil kissed me back with even more passion. I gently pushed him down on the towel and Quil lowered himself down until he was laying down on the towel. Quil put both his hands on the sides of my face, trying to pull me closer. I, unfortunitaly, had to pull away for air. Quil smiled breathlessly at me. My heart leaped, making my breathing more hard to control. "Claire as much as I hate to say this - cause I don't want to stop - but I think we should swim now that we are at the beach," Quil said once he had his breath back.

"Mmm.... I agree," I said and got off him. I pulled Quil up. We ran as far into the water as fast as we could and then collapsed into the water as it got to deep. We both dunked ourself under the water and swim around for a while. After about ten minutes of underwater swimming, I paddled over to where Quil was floating peacefully, with his eyes closed. I snuck over to him and kissed him again. He lost concentration and sunk. Whilst underwater his started tickling me playfully. I let out my playful scream. Quil resurfaced laughing. He rapped his arms around my waist, to stop me from scworming. I stop wriggling and laughing with him. "Quil can you teach me to float?" I asked after I had calmed down _again_, "I don't know how to."

"Really? You can't float on water?" Quil asked astounded. I just shook my head. He did, too. "Come on," he said and pulled my into deeper water. "Okay, I want you to lay on top of the water. Here I'll help you," I followed instructions and Quil placed one hand on my lower-back and another on my head. "Okay now I want you to spend your arms out like a... a... angel, I forgot what they were called then," Quil said, and I followed orders again. I spread my arms ou and felt like an angel in the Kings arm. I relaxed easily at the thought, the feel. I felt very warm in Quil hot hands. "Okay now I'm going to let go of you to see if you can float," Quil said releasing his hold on me. And after a second I sunk. I resurfaced laughing. We tried many times but...

"I suck," I said, half-disappionted half-amused.

"You don't suck. Here," Quil said. He walked though the water over to me. "I'll hold you up for ages and you'll get the hang of it," Quil said rather smug. I lay on the water again, Quil holding me up. He held me gently. I lay; he stood there for a while and I started to fall asleep a bit. I don't know how but I almost did. Quil started to stroke the left side of my face and then I was on the edge of unconsiousness. All of a sudden Quil lifted my body of out the water making me alert again.

"What? I was getting it," I said, once yawning only for a second.

"Claire, you almost asleep, I was holding you," Quil laughed at me.

"Huh. Well, Natalee keep me up," I said yawning widely this time.

"Who can sleep on the water. You are so wierd," Quil said, laughing at me some more.

I hit him, then curled up into his chest. Quil lightly layed me on the towel and I watched him - sleepily I might add - pack up. After he had cleaned up he picked me up and again, picked up the towel I was on then walked us to the car. He placed me in the car and when we got home i threw some clothes over my bikinis. Quil layed down on the couch and I joined him. Then I fell into unconiousness for good. When I woke up I was laying next to Quil, who was watching a movie. I was to drowsy to know what it was. Quil felt me move as I woke up. "Hey, sleepy girl," he removed the hair the was stuck to my face and lightly kissed me. I looked out the window; the sun was setting.

"Wow," I said and Quil chuckled slightly. We lay there in almost conplete silence - Quil had the T.V. very low.

Quil started to stroke my face again. I ran my hand slowly down his chest and he moaned a little. That pretty much did it. I threw myself on top of Quil and kissed him fiercly. He kissed me back more passionlitly then ever before. He ran his hand up and down my side making my shirt bunch up around the middle of my rib. Quil decided it was in the way to much and yanked it off and I did the same with his belt, then his pants. Quils lips left mine then trailed down to the middle of my stomach and made their way back up. Now it was my turn to moan. Quil connected our lips again and pulled off my shorts. We made out for five minutes or so, then the phone rang. At first we ignored it then it got louder and louder and we had to stop to answer it. I picked up the hand set in th living room.

"Hello," I said a bit pissed off that we had been intruped.

"Claire, sweet-heart, we are just around the corner, about five minutes away," my mother said, in her wierd high-pitched voice. Crap, I'd forgotten theey were coming home. Just then Quil came up behind me and started to kiss my neck. It made me giggle a bit. "What?" mum asked, cariously.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just the T.V.. Okay see you then," and I hung up. Some people may think its rude but Mum does it to me. I turned to Quil, who was still kissing my neck. When I turned around he moved his lips to mine. After a couple of seconds I gently pushed him away, "Unfortunatily we have to get dressed. Mum and Dad are around the corner."

Just as we finished getting dressed we heard my parents open the front door - nobody would hear the car pull up. "Claire," she called into the Enterence.

"Mum," I said running into the room and hugging her fiercly. She hugged me back and I did the same to my dad.

After they were settled in Quil pulled me back to the living room. "Okay I have to go home but I was thinking. Do you want to go on a date with me? We've never been on one and isn't that what couples are meant to do?" Quil asked.

I smiled then laughed, "Okay we can, pick me up in a couple of hours around eight."

**A/N: Please, Please, Please Review!!**


	10. Date

****

**A/N: Very sorry for my spelling. It definably isn't my strong point. **

**I'm trying to make this all Claires POV. **

**Please review telling me about my description of Claire. Personally I love it but its all about your opinion.**

**10. Date**

Looking back at me from the mirror was a girl. She had long, silky jet black, let loose for her night out. The layers in her hair were the nicest feature on her, they thinned out her thick hair a bit. Under her thick side-fringe was her small forehead had a reasonable amount of acne on it, though they were covered by her apricot-skin coloured foundation. Her newly waxed eye-brows were small and neat. Both eyes were shining in the light, making the grey tint even more pretty. Protecting her eyes were thick black lashes that never need mascara. Outlining the eyes was light black eyeliner. Colours of the sunset were swept over her eyelids. Crooked as the nose was it was a great feature. If someone ever replaced her nose everything would be different. I didn't like the high cheek bones she had, although most people did. People would say, "When your older, dear, they will look just loving". Lovely then; hideous now. Her lips were the work of a genius. Not really, just her parents. They are the lips super-models would kill for. Not too big and not too small. Her lower lip is bigger then her upper. They were a cherry red, always have and always will. Unless she is unbelievably happy or laughing, she never smiles. Not out of unhappiness it's just they was she is. Centred in the middle of her tiny chin was a deep dimple.

"Indescribable isn't she?" Quil asked as he came into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around my waist and look at my reflection too.

"I didn't hear you come in," I said.

"Your dad was gardening and let me in," Quil replied.

"Okay," I pulled the brush through my hair one last time. "Ready," I declared. Quil let go of me and took my hand. I lead him into my bedroom, to get my handbag. When we entered my bedroom I grabbed my _Guess _handbag and had one last glance in my body length mirror. I was wearing a white dress with a black belt which sat just under my breasts. The dress had thin straps. It showed some cleavage and was cut to around my mid thigh. I had small heels on; only about an inch tall. They were simple; black and a strap on the bottom holding my foot in place. We had to go to The Treehouse first, to put some clean clothes in there. I was sleeping there tonight because I was sick of the Mansion.

When we got there, Quil opened my door for me, being a gentlemen. I stepped out of his car and took his hand. The restaurant had a fancy arch way which you walk through to get the the grand front door. The place looked expensive. I was worried and didn't hide it.

"Don't worry. It isn't that expensive. Plus your worth it," Quil said, then laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"That was cheesy. Cheesy but true," Quil said. The waiter showed us to our table, which was tucked up into the corner giving us more privacy. The interior of the restaurant was even more fancy. The lights were dimmed, giving it a romantic touch. The walls and carpet were very clean, not a mark on them. The walls were a cream colour and they had a texture. The carpet was cream too and was soft and fluffy. Anyway, so we sat down at our table. The waiter gave us our menus and walked off. I looked at it and gulped. EVERYTHING looked lovely but it was expensive! Very expensive. I closed my menu, sat it on the table and glared disapprovingly at Quil. He just looked at me, laughed, opened my menu and placed it in my hands again.

"Where you get the money for this I'll never know," I said.

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked trying to fake his curiosity.

"No! What!?" I almost yelled but then I remembered our surroundings, so I whispered frantically.

"Mum and Dad are going away for a while, three months, and they gave me two thousands dollars" - I nearly choked, "so I'm spoiling you."

"Two thousand dollars!" this time I did yell and a couple of people looked over.

"Claire shh... and yes two thousand dollars. Dad owes me that because of when I worked with him," Quil whispered. No body was looking now. I just shook my head then looked at my menu. It took me a couple of minutes decide what I wanted but I ended up getting the Hawaiian Pizza (I'm a sucker for pizza). Quil got the Pasta dish.

"So what are you going to do with two thousand dollars?" I said him.

"I'm going to put most of it in my bank but I'm spending some of it on you," Quil said cheekily.

"No your not," I scolded him.

"Yes I am. Now shut-up Claire," Quil said ending our conversation. "So I was thinking..."

I waited and when he didn't say anything, "What?" I asked.

"I want to go on a holiday and I want you to come," he said off-handedly. What was with him tonight!?

"Quil you are going to blow this money in one hit. I bet your not putting any in the bank," I accused him. I wasn't mad just really confused. He didn't get time to answer his smart remark at me because our food arrived and it looked so nice we just dove into it. Quil and I both - inconspicuously - rubbed our stomachs when we done. It was so nice! I had a bit of Quil and I full on one thing of Pasta. My pizza was huge! I'm surprised I ate it. Quil paided cash for our dinner and we walked out to the car. Just as we got to the car I turned to Quil.

"Thank you so much, I had a wonderful night," I stretched on to my tippy toes and kissed his lips. He lips me back. Quil ran his hands up and down my arms. His touch was so warm, it felt good against my cold skin. I shivered a bit and Quil noticed.

"Come on, your freezing you need to get inside," Quil said opening my door for me again.

"Yeah The Treehouse is going to be extra warm," I said sarcastically.

That cheeky grin spread across his face again, "I'm there, too; you'll be toasty warm."

In the car Quil turned on the heater for me.

Once at home he drove up our side driveway which was closest to the bush. Once again Quil opened my door for me - I could get used to it.

"Ma'am," he said bowing like a gentlemen -being sarcastic obviously.

"Thank you Sir," I did a little curtsy. I don't think I did it probably because Quil laughed. I laughed, too -not knowing what I was laughing at though I didn't care -, the took his hand and set off on the trail. Once into the forest a bit more Quil put his arm around me to stop my coldness and it worked. "I love you Quil," I said, yawning a bit.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear, "I love you too Claire."

We walked in silence for a bit. But after about twenty seconds I didn't like it.

"Did you know that Natalee is going for a teaching course?" I asked Quil. I know it's probably not the best conversation to have right this second but I didn't know what to say.

"She is that's great but to be honest I can't see her teaching," Quil said and I laughed. I knew he was picturing what I was. A primary school teacher, wearing stilettos, bra very visible, make-up to the point of different identity, and hair in some out-of-control style. Very funny picture.

"I can't eit- shit!," I exclaimed.

"What?" asked Quil alarmed.

"I broke the heal of my shoe. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it, I liked these!" I said. I pouted in disappointment.

"How dramatic. I reckon I can fix them, show me," Quil was laughing at me.

"I can't get my foot all the way up there especially with this dress. I'll show you in The Treehouse," I said. We started to walk but Quil said my walking looked to painful and I was too slow so he carried me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt my feet flopping everywhere and my dead heel going everywhere too. Once in the house-ish thing Quil sat me gently on the high table. I felt like a doll, so I pushed out my front lip, straighten my leg with the broken heel out, and crossed my arms in a kind of spoiled girl pose. Quil laughed and examined the shoe.

"Ah I see the damaged," he put on a doctor voice to annoy me. The Doctor surgery annoys me for some strange reason. "Nah really I can fix those, not tonight though."

"Oh yeah like I was going to make you do it tonight," I said. I put my leg down.

"Well, I wouldn't do it tonight anyway," Quil teased, he placed his hands on the side of my thigh, unthinkingly. All of a sudden the already small Treehouse became smaller. I forgot about everything; broken high heels forgotten, dinner forgotten, weather forgotten. Everything but the fact that Quil and I were here alone, with no interruptions, was forgotten. My breathing became heavy and I threw myself into Quil kissing him, my craving bad. He kissed me back passionately, quickly catching on with my mood. His hands moved from my thighs to the back of my head pulling me closer, though we weren't close enough. I had my hands around his neck and I was pulling him closer, too. We kissed so passionately it was one the point of violence. We made out for a couple of minutes but it wasn't enough now. I couldn't get close enough to Quil! His hand moved back to my thighs and pushed up my dress so it was bunched up around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself even closed to him. Our tongues slid together with want. I hated all the fabric between us! I tugged on Quils shirt and he ripped it off for me. Whilst I kissed him I ran my hands over his body and muscles. I felt him smile slightly as I did so. As we made out I could feel that all I wanted was Quil and all Quil wanted was me. Right there and then and nothing was stopping us from getting what we wanted. Quil put his hand on my back and unzipped the back of my dress. Then he moved his hands to my shoulder and let the straps of my dress fall. Soon my dress was crunched around my waist and I was removing Quil pants without breaking our kiss. Quil moved his hands all over my body; I'd never felt anything better! I couldn't take it anymore, we had to take this further. I panted to Quil that I wanted move to the bedroom. His hands softly slid from my breast to my ass. Since my legs were already wrapped around him, he just lifted me of the bench and managed not to break our kiss or hold on each other. I lost my bra just before me got to the room. Once in the bedroom Quil gently layed me on the bed and removed the dress and underwear. He smiled lovingly at me, then climbed on top of me and our night truly began. I knew from that moment on it was and always will be one of the best nights of my life.

****

A/N: Please, Please, Please review I want to know what everybody thinks. Some people may think Claire is too young to sleep with anyone but (I couldn't figure out were to put this in the story) she knows that Quil is the love of her life so she doesnt care that she sleeps with him because he wouldn't run of in the morning and she be with him forever and stuff so she will sleep with him one day so she just thought why wait. Am I making any sense? Oh well REVIEW!


	11. Disco

**A/N: Don't forget about the poll! I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the wait. Hope you like.**

**11. Disco**

I woke up to a light stroke on my face. My eyes fluttered open and I was faced with the most beautiful man on the planet.

"Hello," he breathed lightly. The scent that blew over my face was wonderful, even for the morning.

"Hey," I said giving him a little kiss on the side of the face. The bed was so small I was still half on top of him. We lay in silence from then on. Quil continued to stroke my face and I closed my eyes in pleasure. The pleasure of our first kiss, first touch, last night, and the pleasure of his saten-like fingers. I knew I would never regret what we did, no matter how young, maybe even how stupid I was/am. I treasured every touch, feel, sight, word. Nothing I have ever expericenced was better then the previous night, nothing! Quil and I had fouled around a couple of time but like I said, it was nothing like last night. After about forty minutes Quil and I had to get up. I was due at school and Quil had an interview, hoping to get a job. He said he was getting low on money. I don't know how consitering he just got two thousand bucks but I just went with it. I really had to go to school today; I'd missed so many days already.

*

Natalee greeted me when I got to school. "Hey. Guess what? Jaiden is taking me on holiday! You know it being holidays and all. Anyway, I need you to help me pack..." it went on for a while. I was happy for her - it sounded very romantic - but if she could come up with that much to talk about _before _the actual holiday I was afraid to think the stories of it afterward.

"That's great Natalee. I'll help you pack. How about tonight?" I asked.

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Oh, I almost forgot. Jaiden and I going to a disco tonight, you can come if you want. I was going to ask Keeleigh as well. So wanna come?" Natalee asked just as excited as always.

"Sure. I'll ask Quil, if he wants to come. You don't mind though do you?" I asked, though I knew the answer. In Natalee's mind the more, the better.

"Definally. What have you guys been up to?" Natalee. I couldn't hold back the mischievous smile across my face. Natalee's jaw dropped, her mouth become a big '0'.

"Claire, you didn't?!" she asked loudly.

"What!?" I asked, trying hard to be innocent, though knowing it wouldn't work. She is an expert with these things.

"You know bloody hell what!" she lowered her voice, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Hey look there's Keeleigh," I said though I'd noticed her before. I was hoping to avoid her question. I started to walk over to Keeleigh but Natalee grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Claire, answer me. _Puh-lease_," Natalee begged. She wasn't trying to pry, just her couriosity always goes crazy.

I let out a big sigh, "Fine. Yes we did okay." I said, "And dont make a big deal out of it. Okay?" I added because she looked like she was going to make a massive production. Keeleigh noticed us then and left the people she was talking to to see what the hell was wrong with Natalee. She looked strange.

"Wants going on?" Keeleigh asked.

"Claire slept with Quil," Natalee said bluntely.

"Natalee!," I said, my eyes bugging out of my head. She chuckled. I didn't care but it was unexpected; for her to blur it out I mean.

"Are. You. Serious!?" Keeliegh asked more surprised then Natalee.

I sighed yet again, "Yes".

"Wow... I always thought you were the type to wait till later. 'Parently not," Keeliegh shrugged off her shock. I just shook my head at my friends.

"Hey Keelz, I was wondering if you wanted to go to some disco tonight," Natalee said, changing the subject. Thank god.

"Disco? That'd be fun. Sure why not."

"Who were those guys you were talking to before?" Natalee has the eyes of a hawk.

"Huh? Oh them. Dunno really. They just started coming here. Seemed nice," Keeleigh said. The bell rang then so we had to split up to go to home room.

*

"Quil!" I called into the house as I dumped my bag next to the door. No answer. "Quil?" I called again, as I walked into the kitchen. Again no answer, I frowned. I went to open the fridge to look for something to eat when I saw a -messily wriiten- note saying:

Claire,

I've gone home. Be back later tonight. Call me if you need me.

Love you Quil.

Damn, I thought as I grabbed out the ingredients for a salad sandwhich. I scofed down my sandwhich. Then I went to the upstairs study and got started on my Science homework; which means Biology, Chemistry, Physics ect. I hated Science. _It took over two hours just to finish. _Then I had to start oon Math but I'm good at that so it only took fifteen minutes - plus there wasn't so much to do. Just as I was refinishing (I'd done it previously but it was really bad so the teacher gave me another shot) my English homework, the phone rang. I only had to walk across the room because there was a phone purched on the desk near the phone. My homework had taken three hours so it felt good to walk.

"Hello?" I said, bored. It was most likely somebody looking for my parents. I hated those calls.

"Claire?" came Natalee's voice.

"Hey. Whats up?" I asked, cheering up.

"I need help. Physics mostly," she said. We went though our homework together which took about half-an-hour. One we were done we started talking about the disco.

"So when does it start?" I asked her.

"About eight," she replied, "Come to my house and I'll take you." We talked some more then she had to go.

"Cya," I said and the line disconnected. I had to call Quil to see what he was doing tonight.

"Hello?" he said fusterated.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Claire! Oh nothing, trying to work I guess," Quil said lightening when he heard me.

"What about tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight? Going to work," Quil said.

"Do you start tonight? You never told me," I accused.

"Sorry. Why'd you wanna know?"

"I'm going to a disco and I wanted to see if you wanted to come," I said.

"Sorry but I might come around late tonight but I mean late."

"Yeah well, I'll probably home around two," I said.

"About when I came come anyway," Quil said.

"Cool. Come. Sorry, Babe I got to go and get ready".

"Bye, honey. Love you," he said and it sent shivers down me.

"Love you ,too," then that line disconnected, too. I looked at the clock, six-thirty. That gave me an hour to get ready, twenty minutes to get to Natalee's, and ten minutes for us to get the place. Perfect. I went off to the bathroom to have a shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs for the second time in two days. Once out I got dressed into so skinnies and a tight, white singlet. I put a light denim vest over but left it open. I put on my make-up next, making everything look natural other then my eye shadow. I added light accessories and chucked on some shoes. That took about forty-five minutes, so I ate dinner and brushed my teeth again. Then I called a taxi, which took about five minutes. I grabbed my handbag and was off. I reached Natalees little one-storey house after fifteen minutes - she lives across town (well actually I do). I let myself in as usaul.

"Is that you Claire?" came Jennifer Simon's voice. Jennifer is Natalee's mother.

"Yes," I replied and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen was Jennifer, Sharee and Shannon. Sharee and Shannon are Natalee's identical twin sisters. Natalee has five sibling. Brayden, eighteen, Calian, seventeen, Sharee and Shannon, thirteen, and Callum, five - he was an addicent, obvisally. Malcom's her father. Jennifer doesn't work, six kids would be a handful.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" Jennifer asked me. She treats every child like her own.

"Good, thanks. Hi Shan, hi Sharee," I said and they nodded and smiled back. Rarely talk those two. They weren't doing anything at that point in time only sittingt there. "So... where's Natalee?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Calain said, walking into the room, "And she would GET OUT!," she added loudly so Natalee would hear.

"Shut up," Natalee called back.

I laughed. Sisterly love. "Coming CK?" I asked. Calian hates being called Calian, so she uses her entials, Calian Kristy. Personally I like Calian and hate CK. I always say Calain when she isn't around, so does Natalee. Anyway, Calian was dressed up for a night out, I assumed the disco.

"Yep," she replied.

"Okay," I went to seek Natalee.

"Sure," Natalee said when I asked if I could come in. Natalee looked glamerous as always. She wore black jeans, and a black throw-over. She didn't look gothic, just nice. "And... I'm done," she said turning to face me. We left soon after. Brayden was coming, too. We had to pick up Keeleigh on the way, so Calian, Natalee, Keeleigh and I were squashed in the back. Brayden laugh at us. Jennifer dropped us off at the park, where the disco would be held undeer a huge undercover area. We all jumped out of the car and headed for the disco. The night was deep. Colourful lights flashed around everywhere. Brayden and Calian left to met their own friends. Jaiden spotted us soon after. Natalee and him went off to dance. The place was packed. About a thousand teenagers were there. It was run by the local football club. They were trying to rase some money. Natalee and I danced and at about ten, we went to buy a drink and something to eat. We got something and sat down on a bench. Two guys approached us about five minutes later.

"Hello," one of them said. He was talking to Keeleigh more then me.

"Hey," she replied. I nodded.

"Hey Keeleigh," the second said.

"Dean?" she said.

"Yep," Dean replied, as they walked into the light of the streetlight. "This is Drew," he said, nudging his friend.

"Hey," we said, Keeleigh saying it for the second time to this Drew.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her. Keeleigh looked at me.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"Sure," she smiled at him. And they left leaving me and Dean by ourselves.

"So... How do you know Keeleigh?" I asked Dean. He sat down next to me.

"Used to be neighbours," he said. We talk a bit more and he asked me to dance.

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

"So? I don't mean nothing. Just dancing. Promise I'll try not to hit on you," he said, smiling at me. He had a nice smile.

"Okay". So we danced for about an hour. Then we were tired, so we sat down for a while. Then about five more guys come over.

"Dean," one of them called. They come over and Dean waved.

"Wow... whos this," a tall guy asked.

"Leave her alone. She's got a boyfriend," Dean said. And I smiled shyly.

"Damn," he replied.

"Claire," I said holding out my hand.

"Josh," he said. I held back a laugh. Even if I weren't with Quil, I wouldn't go out with him. That's creepy. If I kissed him and thought his name, I'd think of my brother and EW!.

"Tye," said the muscly one. I shook his hand.

"Ryan," said a red-head. I shook his hand.

"Ryan as well," said a short one. I shook his hand.

"Cameron," said a strange-looking one. I shook his hand.

"Wanna drink?" Tye asked Dean. Dean looked briefly at me.

"Sure," he said. Tye pulled a beer out of his bag. "Thanks".

"Claire?" Tye asked.

"I don't drink beer," I replied. I'd only drinken a couple of times.

"Crusier?" he asked. I paused. I like'd that. I didn't know if I should drink right now. Oh well, I thought a couple of seconds later, Im here to have fun, right? A couple of drinks won't hurt.

"Sure," I smiled. He handed me the bottle and I opened it. We laughed and drank; a lot. I felt a little tipsy but I was having so much fun I didn't care. We danced, laughed at people and did other stuff which I can't remember. I think the reason I enjoyed it so much was that, I had no idea who these people were. Has anyone ever felt that? Like, I don't have to worry about what they think and I don't have to worry about being embarrassed the next day when they mention it. I don't remember much about that night other then it was fun. I can only tell you what other people have told me. Brayden found me later stumbling way out in the park with Dean, Tye, Josh and Ryan the red-head (I guess the other went home). He came over and with a little struggle dranged me away. Brayden asked his friend if he could drive me and him home. He told me he didn't want his mum to see me like that, consitering she was fond of me. So he friend drove us home. By that time it was three and Quil was _worried_. He heard a car pulled up and ran outside. He saw Brayden help me stumble out of the car and he knew I was drunk. And he was angry!

"What the hell happened to her!?" he asked Brayden.

"Dunno. Sorry man I found her like this," Brayden gave my arm to Quil. Quil sighed as I tripped.

"Oops," I laughed, then threw up on the driveway (thankfully Quil cleaned it when I was in bed).

"Great," Quil said to himself. "Well thanks anyway Brayden," Quil said and put me on my feet again.

"Cya," said Brayden, got in his car and drove off.

"Come on," Quil said to me and dragged me inside. Once inside I tried to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"Baby," I whined. I spent about five minutes trying to get Quil into bed apparently (I apologized later). He decided to put me in a bath. So again whilest he bathed me I tried to get him in, of course (I would of done that even if I was sober. I mean if Quil was washing me come on. What'd he expect). Then he put me in bed.

"What the hell were you doing Claire?" he asked. He was angry but was trying to contain it.

"What baby?" I asked and sort of fell out of bed. I was really blind. He shook his head.

"What the fuck do you think!?" he expoled, but he helped me back into bed anyway.

"I dont know Quil," I said, obvisally trying to be innocent.

"Claire, you are blind drunk!" he put all his self-control into not yelling.

"Yeah I was having fun to," I said.

"Claire didn't you hear me? You are fifteen, drunk and don't arrive home until three".

"So?" I asked and when to kiss him again. He pushed me back.

"Claire stop it!" he said.

I was silent for a minute, then rolled over in my bed and (Gah) told him to fuck himself.

"Go to sleep, Claire," he said, turned my light off and stormed out of my room.

*

When I woke up, Quil come in and gave me water and a asprin. I had a fricken massive headache.

"Thanks," I whispered because every noise rang in my head. He grunted. I was too sick to ask what was wrong. And I had known he would probably be mad. I didn't know how much. I took the asprin and collapsed back on my bed. I put a pillow over my head. I'd never felt worse. Both pyshically and emotionally. Once I had enough energy to get up I when into the kitchen to make myself a coffee. Quil was drinking one and sitting at the bench. We talked for a bit and when I figured something was bothering him I asked what. He blew up again. I couldn't blame him so I just apologized as offen as I could. My headache was ten times worse when he was done. Later I asked what had happened last night and people told me what they could. I knew I wouldn't drink for a while again.

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden ending but if I didn't update now I wouldn't till two weeks time. Anyway hoped you liked it. Review and Poll!!**


	12. August Looking after Lucus

**A/N: I don't know if I told everybody but this story is another version of x. C.x.x's Sunlight. Some things don't make sense in it but its related.**

**Oh and you guys should be happier because this is my longest chapter by 1712 words.**

**12. August - Looking after Lucus**

Day One, Week One, Saturday

Ding, Ding, ding, ding, diiiiiiinnnnngg... My doorbell screeched. I went to answer the door. I knew who it was. Three days ago Renesmee and Jacob had called to tell me they were going on a romantic holiday; just the two of them. I'd asked if I could look after Lucus. They said yes. They had finally got reservations a resort that they'd been trying to get into for ages just wanting a romantic holiday away. Mum and Dad were on another business trip for a month this time so I knew they wouldn't give a shit. After hurriedly reorganising some things I'd managed to help them out. "Claire," Jacob hugged me as I opened the door. Before I knew it Lucus was gone; running around crazily in the house yelling "unky Qwil... Unky Qwil!" I raised my eyebrow as I took that in and the view of Renesmee filled with Lucus' bags from head to toe. "Sorry had to give the kid some chocolate to cheer him up. Not very happy Mama and Daddy are ditching him," Jacob explained.

"No that's fine," I said taking some bags from Renesmee.

"Thanks Claire and hello," she kissed me on the cheek and walked inside. I showed them to Luke's room for the fortnight. His room was mine rearranged. Quil and Jake had rearranged my room to fit a few of Luke necessities in it; such as a cot, change table, a few toys had plenty of other rooms in the house but mine was the furtherest from my parents room and the closest to Quil's. I was going to sleep in Quil's bed. Once Renesmee had put the bags down she went to retrieve Lukey. It took a while the house being so big and all but in the she found his in the corner of the Library reading the encyclopaedia. Well obviously not reading reading it but you get the idea. After that she put him down in his newly build cot, and come down stairs to talk the babysitting over.

"Thanks so much Claire for this. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said as she came in the room.

"Yeah," Jake said, agreeing with her.

"That's fine you guys need a holiday; you look like shit. Nah joking but you do deserve a holiday," I said.

They laughed. "Okay Claire... where to start. Um... Okay Luke is no doubt going to crack up when we leave so just put _The Wiggles _on for him and he should be fine. Food... okay he's good with most foods but not steak and stuff. Try to keep it soft food. Bedtime at quarter to eight. Earlier if you want a rest. Try to read to him. If you can't that's fine. Quil's got him during the day, so tell Quil just to keep him amused. Quil's good at that. Foxy - his teddy - is _The Wiggles _bag, he'll need that. You might want to invite Aiden over; Luke and him had become good friends. Luke loves teaching him new words. My family will visit sometimes... Um. He's pretty easy going..." Renesmee started to get hysterical so Jake tried to calm her.

"Nessie shh... It's okay. I know you've never left him before but it's okay. He'll be fine," Jake took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. They seemed to of forgotten I was there so I snuck out and went to check on Luke. His cute toddler form was bunched up in the corner, butt in air. After a minute or two Renesmee and Jake followed in carrying Luke's bags. They put them on the cardboard floor. Renesmee put Luke back into a comfortable looking pose. Then she kissed his forehead. Jake did, too. We tip-toed out of the room. I made the Blacks a cup of Coffee. Renesmee and I went over some last minute stuff. Stuff like how to contact them and what to do with Luke. Pretty boring but vital. I asked some important and not so important questions. I wanted to know why the Cullen's weren't looking after Luke but Renesmee had said they'd offered but she wanted them to have a break for a while too. After half an hour of chatting Luke woke up and Nessie and Jacob had to leave. I got him out of bed to say good-bye to his parents.

"Bye baby," Nessie kissed and hugged him. She looked worried. I couldn't blame her never having left him and all. Luke was confused a bit but understood that whatever was coming he wasn't going to like. So he kissed his mother and father back and danced around with them. I think he was still wondering where Quil was. Renesmee picked him up and walked out to the car carrying him. One last kiss from the both of them and they jumped in the car. Once nobody was strapping Luke into his car seat he figured it out. He let a high-pitched scream and struggled in my un-ready arms. I almost dropped the kid but I got the strength in him. He was a big one and a half year old. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Nessie drove away before she could become too upset too.

I bounced Luke in my arms. "Come on matey. Quil will come home soon. And you can watch _The Wiggles_ now. How's that?" I asked.

The screaming stopped but his eyes were still tearful. "_W-wiggle_?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lukey. _Wiggles _come on." I took Lucus back inside the gate and placed the red-faced, teary-eyed toddler on his feet.

"Foxy?" Luke held his hands up and looked at me, tears forming again. And I thought only teenage girls were hormonal. I picked him up and held him tight.

"Lukey its fine. Foxy is inside and we'll go get him and watch _The Wiggles_. Come on look it will be fun," I juggled him up and down again. He hiccupped, though I think he was trying to laugh but the crying had stopped that.

We went inside and I got Luke his Foxy and put on _The Wiggles _for him. He was fine in no time. Everything was peaceful until Quil came home.

"Who's at door?" Luke asked me in his cute little 1 year-old voice. Luke was very advanced for a one year- and nine month-old baby.

I laughed, "Well it's Uncle Quil," I said this expecting what was coming.

"UNKY QWIW," Luke jumped up from his lime-green coloured bean-bag and ran around the house looking for Quil even though he was at the door and Luke knew that. I think he just wanted an excuse to run around crazy. As Quil got the door unlocked Luke rounded the corner and smashed into him.

"Lucus!"Quil picked him up and blew on his belly. He let out a high pitched screech.

"Hey, Babe," Quil said kissing me, after he'd managed to get Luke to watch his show again. That night lead on like that; noisy, fun and holiday-ish.

*

**A/N: Thank x. C.x.x for this stunning idea.**

Day Three, Week One, Monday

When I went back to school two days later, I was worried at first. I know I was only young but I was responsible. That's not me being stuck-up or whatever, people say that all the time. And it's natural to be worried when you leave a one-year-old boy with -well let's face it - your big kid boyfriend, right? Anyway, I went to school worried but after I got home I was fine. Here's why:

I walked through the door and heard Quil and Luke laughing from the kitchen. I put my _Country Road _bag into my room and went to see what they were up to. To be honest, I was worried... again. This time about what I would find around the corner, in the kitchen. Two boys - one immature when with youngsters, one only twenty-one months old - in the kitchen instantly screams 'Danger!' I branched myself as I walked into the kitchen. When I arrived I saw my boyfriend first. Aprin carelessly tied onto him wrong. His hair went everywhere - which I loved - with flour in his hair - something I'm not so fond of. He has no shirt on and daggy pants. Surprisingly it was sexy.

Then I looked at Luke, who was in a chair because he obviously couldn't reach the counter. Luke had flour everywhere. Not just his hair, his face, body etc. That's why I was thankful he had I bib on, no shirt and only a diaper. No washing. Yay. The kitchen however was in a different state. Some sort of substance was smudged on the walls. Egg was EVERYWHERE.

Before silent anger could come, Quil kissed me, Luke smacked his hand on his mouth and quickly out-stretched his hand as far as it would go and blew. I laughed; he was so so so cute. Then more laughter came as Quil pulled the... I think mess is the closest word to what it was, out of the oven and placed it on a heating tray. I bursted out laughing and so did Luke. I huge blob of red sat in front of me.

"What is that?" I managed to splutter out. Quil put on a fake defensive look.

"It's a master piece, isn't it Luke?"-Luke nodded, serious-faced now-"It our unique Red-egg and Lettuce Pie. Tastes nice, try it". I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Quil did too. Luke just looked at his 'master piece' with a hungry look in his eye. I would've asked if Quil had fed the poor child anything all day but I couldn't speak.

When I finally was able to talk or move, the pie had cooled down enough for Luke and me to eat. So I checked if it was eatable -and it was- and cut him a piece. Call me weird but it did taste _nice_. The red as only food-colour (thank God) and I love egg and lettuce. The pastry was a little weird with it but I put up with it.

"Thanks for dinner sweeties," I said, kissing them both. Luke patted his cheek when I gave Quil a kiss, indicating he wanted one too.

"Other than making this 'masterpiece what did you do today?" I asked.

"Well first the Cullen Clan came around. They took Luke out to a Circus. Which he enjoyed very much" Quil replied. Luke pulled the cutest and ugliest face at the same time. He was trying to be a monkey. He puffed out his cheeks and pulled at his ears. I laughed again. Anyway I was so glad to be out of making dinner that I gave them both extra special desert. Chocolate surprise. Ice-cream, M&M's, Cadbury chocolate and chocolate topping. It nice as. I knew from that day on that the next time I left those two alone, I'd be just fine.

*

Day One, Week Two, Saturday

We'd organised for Aiden to come and visit that day. And Luke was being a pain that day.

"Lucus Black come and get some clothes on," I said, trying very hard to keep a low and calm voice. He just keep running around the house. Naked. I just given him a bath. As soon as I had turned around to get his clothes he was gone. Dropped the towel and everything, prepared for the marathon he was about to run.

"Noo, Aunt Cwaire," Luke keep running. Quil wasn't even here to help me. He was at the shop getting groceries. Luke had inhaled his food I swear. I thought toddlers aren't supposed to eat much. Luke was different. We run for a few minutes, until Quil came in the door. Luke didn't stop running. Quil wasn't as interesting as before apparently, not after living with him for a week. Luke didn't feel the need to stop for him.

"Lucus!" I raised my voice this time. He was pissing me off. Bad. Luke just laughed and kept running.

"Lucus!" Quil said firmly, his voice was full of authority and it was obvious he wasn't going to take any crap. Luke stopped, realising he wasn't being very good. Why the hell couldn't I do that? "Come back and put your clothes on," Quil said his voice a little less harsh but it was still there. Luke walked back to me. I knelt down and put Lucus clothes on with on a little whining. Luke'd been good the whole week then. Cute, sweet and a bundle of joy.

"Thanks honey," I said kissing him. We got into it a bit. We'd barely touched each other in a week.

"Ucky Ucky kissy. Only mummy and daddy kissy." Luke ran away. That kid will be a runner for sure. Never stops running.

Then the doorbell rang.

"AEN!" Luke screeched and ran to the door. I'm guess Aen was Aiden. I answered the door. Aunt Em, Sam, and Aiden were there. Aiden walked into the house slowly.

"Sorry he's just woked up," Aunt Emily said and kissed my cheek.

'Lucus is the complete opposite," I sighed, "He's being a little pest."

Sam kissed my cheek to and walked inside to see Quil. Luke and Aiden were already gone. I closed the door behind Aunt Emily. I heard a shriek of laughter come from the upstairs lounge room. Auntie Em and I smiled at each other. We sat in the kitchen and talked for a while. Then one of my favourite phone calls came.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Claire!" Josh's voice came out of the phone. I shrieked a little myself.

"Josh! How are you?" I asked.

"Good but let's skip the small talk. I have BIG talk," Josh said, building suspense.

"Okay.. What is it?" I asked. I was very curious.

"Well Annabelle and I have decided to get married," he said, rather bluntly. He was rather excited.  
"WHAT!?" I screamed. Emily's eyes looked scared as if something scaring had happened.

"Shh.. Claire. I don't want Annabelle to have to have a bridesmaid who made her husband deaf." Good things just keep coming.

"What!? Me!? You two want me?"

"Of course." We talked a lot more about the wedding. Josh asked me to tell Mum and Dad and ask them if I could go to Los Angles to get my dress and help etc. etc. I CANT BELIEVE IT! Me in Los Angles. I would tell them of course. When I got off the phone Emily gave me a look of if you don't tell me now I'll explode.

"Josh is getting married!" I said. I left Aunty Emily there just looking stunned and run around telling everybody. Even Luke and Aiden.

"Who Josh?" Luke asked.

"Marry!" Aiden said.

"Josh," I said," is my brother and Aiden's cousin."

"AIDEN!" Aiden shrieked his name and laughed. I shook my head and went back down stairs.

The day went on. Aunty Emily and I made lunch for the boys (both big and small). Then we left the Big Boys in charge of the Smaller Boys, then went out to lunch. We talked for ages. When we got home the Smaller Boys were asleep and the Bigger Boys were a bit hammered.

**A/N: I cheated in this chapter. X. C.x.x wrote this. It's very good. I was too stressed and bored to write this part/day sorry. Anyway Thx Beth!**

Day five, week two, Thursday

I watched Luke carefully as he swung on the baby swing. Because he was so small, he seemed vulnerable to everything! It was as if I thought the bark in the playground would swallow him up. I was wincing at anything as much as a ten year old girl ran past him, terrified he would be knocked out by something like a twitch of a finger. I was just about to get up and hurtle him out of the disaster zone, when the toddler came running back to Quil and me.

"Me thirsty," He said. I smiled and handed him his water bottle. He shoved his little mouth on the lid as he guzzled the water down. I could hear him gulping it all and wondered if he was close to finishing the bottle.

"Don't drink too much; you might be sick," I warned. He nodded and took the bottle away from his lips.

"Unky Qwil and Aunty Cwaire I go on fireman powe?" He asked, pointing to the large fireman post two metres down from the fort.

"Um… okay," I said. I was petrified he might attempt to grab it and fall. He grinned, reminding me of Jacob.

"Fank ou!" He called, already running back to the fort.

"He'll be fine, Claire," Quil laughed, reading my face. I nodded.

"I know," I said untruthfully. His phone then went off. He kissed my forehead, and then stood up.

"I'll be back," Quil said, walking over to a less noisy spot. I smiled and nodded. Then as soon as I turned my head back, I almost screamed when I saw Lukey lying on the playground floor, clutching his head and crying. I ran over to him. Quil saw what was wrong and told the caller he'd ring them back. I picked Lukey up and took him back over to our patch of grass. He was crying very loudly, and people were starting to stare.

"Shh," I said, trying to shut him up. He hugged my neck, and sobbed into my hair. "What happened?" I asked.

"I-I falled down f-f-fireman p-pole," He stammered through tears.

"Did you hit your head?" I asked, remembering the sight of him holding his forehead. I felt him nod. "Which part?" He came out to face me.

"D-dis part," He cried, putting a hand to the front part of his head. He reached out for Quil whom I gladly gave him to, and then began freaking out. What if this wasn't just a bruise and Lucus had really damaged himself? What if he got home to Jake and Nessie and couldn't see properly? I had to tell Renesmee. My stomach then dropped. Oh, she was going to _kill _me. I took out my cell phone, and shakily pressed her name on the speed dial. I breathed heavily as her phone rang. Once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh hi, Nessie," I said squeakily. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Claire. What's up?" It took me a while to answer.

"Uh, um. Well we're in the playground… "

"Yes?" Renesmee said.

"And uh, L-Lukey's been playing on the fireman pole… and he fell off and I think he's hit his head." The rest of my sentence tumbled out. To my astonishment, she laughed.

"Oh, I keep telling him to be more careful on those things. Is he okay now?" Nessie asked. I glanced at Lucus who was being hugged my Quil. He didn't seem to be crying anymore, just resting with a sore head.

"I think so," I told her.

"Could you put him on?" She asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied, surprised. I was expecting a white noise from the other phone because Nessie had thrown it in fury or something. I took the cell phone away from my ear, and walked over to Quil and Luke. "Lukey, mummy's on the phone," I said softly, "would you like to talk to her?" His face lit up with a grin that might've set the playground on fire. He nodded enthusiastically. I handed him the phone.

"Mama?" He asked, checking it was her. I could just hear Nessie on the other end.

"How are you, Lukey?"

"A wit-ttle shore," He said honestly; I supposed 'shore' was supposed to mean sore. "But happy."

"I'm glad you're happy. Are you having fun with Quil and Claire?" His mother asked. I listened for his answer, a little nervous.

"Yes. Whots of fun," He grinned.

"And what have you been doing?"

"Ummm… Unky Qwil and me made some pie."

"What kind of pie?" Nessie asked. I could tell from her tone she was smiling.

"Eggy!" Lucus giggled. We all laughed. I could even hear Jacob chortling faintly in the background.

"We miss you," said Renesmee.

"I miss ou too, Mama. I miss Daddy too." It was the kind of tone and sentence that made you want to go "awww".

"Have you been good?" she asked sternly.

"Most of fe time," He said honestly, "Cwaire is sometimes a bit gwumpy because I run around with no clothes on." I heard Nessie laugh in the background. Quil and I chuckled too.

"Well you make sure you don't get her grumpy and put some clothes on next time," She said.

"Okay," He nodded. "Can I talk to Daddy?"

"Sure. Jake?" She called.

"Daddy!" He shrieked with delight.

"Hey, Lukey. How's it going?"

"Good. Foxy is good too," He said, smiling. The earlier conversation with his mother was basically replayed until they had to go.

"Bye, Lukey. We love you and we'll see you soon," They said.

"Bye," Luke murmured, and then handed me the phone so I could hang it up. Lukey decided he didn't want to go on the playground for a while so he sat with Quil and I. We told him stories like Little Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks and the Three Bears while he ate his lunch, clapping when the story had finished. Later, Quil needed the loo. He went to the toilet block near the playground while I stayed with Lucus.

"Round and round the garden, like a teddy bear," I sang, tracing Lukey's palm with two fingers, "One step, two steps, tickly under there!" I said, ticking under his arms. He laughed with delight. I stopped after a little and gave him a chance to catch his breath. I was surprised at the fact that I was having fun.

"Your son is beautiful," A voice said suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. My head snapped up and I saw a lady who looked about thirty-something, smiling at me and Luke. She looked like a passer-by.

"Oh, Lukey's not my son," I said, taken aback by her remark.

"Oh," She said. She seemed surprised. "Sorry. He just looks a bit like you."

"I guess," I shrugged. Luke and I did have the same hair colour. "But I'm too young for a kind anyway."

"You don't _look _too young," The woman said. "You're, what, eighteen?"

"Fifteen," I corrected, stunned now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just seem very mature for your age," The lady said. Let's call her Julia. "Well, bye." Julia left.

**A/N: Okay I wrote this!**

Day seven, week two, Saturday (last day)

"Mama coming. Daddy coming. Coming for Lukey Boy," Luke had been singing that song all day. He was excited. I was very envious. I wish I could love my parents that much but they'd never let me. Josh and I were always pushed away to a distance where we could only care for them. So I wasn't in the best mood. First it gave me that unloved feeling and secondly I would miss Luke. I'd grown so comfortable and used to him being around. I'm denying that those last two weeks had been a killer but I enjoyed it strangely. "I luv ou Cwaire," Luke hugged me as tightly as he could.

"As I love you Lukey," I said hugging him tightly – though lightly as not to hurt him – back. Luke ran back to his room to continue to 'help' clean up for his trip home. The clean up took a while – two hours. We had to clean all Luke's crap up and put my room back together. Then Nessie and Jake came.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Luke screamed louder than ever.

"LUKEY!" So did Nessie.

"Hey mate!" Jake buddled Luke up in his arms. Will they had their reunion Quil and I made Lunch and tea. They took about five minutes. Then Ness put Luke on the lounge so he could watch _Playschool_. Jake and Quil went to do their mysterious guy things, whilst Ness and I sat down with a cup of tea – AKA cuppa.

"So how was your fortnight?" I asked.

"The sexy time I've had since Luke was born – put together," she said.

"Sounds lovely," I said.

"Yeah it was..." and Ness dragged on telling me every detail; something I would bore you with. Anyway they arrived at my house at ten o'clock and left at eight-thirty that night. Quil, Luke and I had the best two weeks and I was a bit disappointed it was over but happy at the same time.


	13. December New Years Eve!

13. December – New Years Eve!

The house looked great! Quil, Sam, Auntie Emily and I had spent all day decorating it. The Uleys were having a massive New Years Eve party. Streamers were strung up everywhere. Balloons were floating on the ceiling. Each one said Happy New Years Eve! or Party Time! We had plain ones on the floor for the kids to play with (or maybe for the adults?) Well everyone was coming. I mean everyone. I thought everyone was at my fifteenth. Wrong. Here is the list Emily had made:

**Name:**

**Yes**

**No**

**Jake Renesmee, & Luke Black **

**Quil Ateara & Claire Pike**

**Jaiden Spire & Natalee Simon**

**Paul & Rebecca Delaney**

**Callum Smith & Siobhan Han**

**Brady & Lily Barrett**

**Colin Kilbourne & Alexia Kin**

**Seth Clearwater & Ellie Cream**

**Sean Hide**

**Leah Clearwater**

**Embry Call**

**Angus Perkins & Kyle Bruno**

**Noah Johansson **

**Edward & Bella Cullen**

**Carlisle & Esme Cullen **

**Emmett & Rosalie Cullen**

**Alice & Jasper Cullen**

**Vanessa & Byron Pike**

**Jason & Georgia White**

**Tom, Anne Newton and Kids**

**Charlie, Shannon Schafer**

**Keeleigh Robinson**

Anyway there is more than that but I don't know them and most of them aren't coming. I was happy because everybody I knew was coming except for Alice and Jasper Cullen. They said there was too many humans for Jasper to handle it. Thank God they aren't coming then. I wanted this to be a good as night. In case you're wondering; Jake and Nessie are married, along with Paul and Rebecca, Brady and Lily. Everybody else in the pack is either with their imprintee or single. Vanessa and Byron Pike are my parents. Colin hasn't imprinted on Alexia, which could quite easily get messy (I stay out of that – it's none of my business). Oh and Angus isn't gay either. Kyle Bruno is his son. Long story short; he had a relationship with some chick (don't remember her name), they accidently got pregnant, broke up during pregnancy, share custody. Kyle is three now. Okay back to setting up. We were having a ball, streamers were wrapped around our heads, balloon tried to our hands etc. Aiden was a mess, chocolate everywhere, in a nappy, hair gone crazy and milk down his front. None of us cared he was having too much fun to clean him. Once Auntie Emily and I put the food out we all went to get ready and wait for the guests.

*

"We are here!" Nessie voice called into the house. It was six twenty-six, four minutes before the party officially started

"Aen!" Luke's voice came screaming into the Dining room, where we were all seated.

"Lucus! I told you no screaming. Geez," Nessie scolded Lucus, frustrated. Lucus ignored her.

"Aen, guef whot!" Luke sat down with the now clean, dressed Aiden.

"Okus!" – Translation – Lucus – "paree" – Translation – party. They continued their conversation, happily.

"Hi," Nessie sighed, pecking me on the cheek.

"Hi," I chucked and she smiled weakly. Renesmee went to say hello to everybody else.

"Claire! How are you?" That was Jake. I kissed his cheek too.

"Good mate. How-" I started.

"IM HERE" Embry's voice shook the house (well almost). He said hello to the 'ladies' and disappeared into the lounge room with the 'men'. The Cullen's came next, all together, of course. They hovered together, around Nessie and the kids mostly. I talked to them. They're nice, especially Esme and Carlisle. Everyone thinks Rosalie is a bitch but I like her. From what Nessie has told me, who heard it from Bella, who heard it from Rosalie, she's had a hard life. Ms Misunderstood. Anyway, Rosalie is good (once you get to know her); Emmett is fun; Edward is understanding (of course); Bella is head strong; Carlisle and Esme are caring.

"Thanks for the compliments Claire," Edward winked at me. Okay that was uncomfortable. He chuckled under his breath.

"Happy New Years EVE!" Jaiden walked in the room, a six pack in his hand.

"Shh," Natalee urged. Keeleigh stood behind her.

"Hey!" I practically shouted. I hugged them both and Jaiden, too, disappeared. Some people I don't know showed up now. Six kids attached that all looked to be under the age of eight. _Six kids under the age of eight. _Imagine it and the mother looked pregnant, very pregnant. My attention was taking of the massive family when Angus, Kyle, Callum and Siobhan arrived. Brady, Lily, Colin, and Alexia right behind them. By now it was quarter-to-seven. The B.B.Q. was sizzling, the music was blaring, the pack drinking, and the eight kids were playing the corner we had set up for them. Everybody laughed – hard – when Sean, Noah, Paul and Seth paraded in with their shirts off (of course) and had painted the words Happy (Noah) New(Seth) Years(Sean) Eve(Paul) across their chests. Leah, Rebecca and Ellie showed up in the car about a second later. By seven-thirty everybody, but my parents, had arrived. But finally Mum and Dad did show up. At that point we had _SingStar _on. Anne Newton had brought all of them. Ellie was the master. She got every pitch on most songs except the rapping. It was so funny watching her trying to rap to Baby Got Back. I sang some Queen; Bicycle ride, fat bottomed girls and we will rock you; then Barbie girl, can't touch this (and Quil yelled out yes I can; everybody laughed), wannabe, and like fifty more songs. At ten-twenty we turned on the T.V. to watch some New Years Eve Parties and stuff. At eleven-twenty Natalee came up to me and told me Keeleigh didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight; I seeked Sean's help, he agreed. I went to talk to Lucus, Aiden and the six kids I didn't know.

"Cwaire!" Luke and Aiden punched a balloon in my direction. It went about a centimetre.

"Hi guys," I said to all of them.

"Come on, mate, talk to these guys. They are really nice," I heard Angus behind me and I turned around. He was trying to gently pry Kyle off his leg.

"Hey, Kyle," I said, sweetly. He hid his head into Angus' leg.

"Daddy," Kyle cried. Angus bent down, put his beer on the ground and faced his teary-eyed son.

"Kyle, these kids are nice. Look. See Lucus there he's lots of fun and... and Aiden he like _Tonka-Trucks_ too," Angus tried to convince his son. Kyle rubbed his eyes. "You tried matey? Of course you are it's like four hours past your bed time. You've done good Kyle," Angus picked up his son.

"Want me to put him down?" I asked. Angus looked like he could use a break ASAP.

"I better do it but thanks. Um, Claire maybe you could but the others down. Well the ones under seven at least," he asked.

"Of course," I said. They did look tried. "I'll ask Emily where to put them".

"Oh she said to me when I got here that whenever Kyle wants to sleep she's put mattresses on Aiden's floor," Angus said.

"Okay," Angus walked into Aiden's room.

"Bedtime," I announced. Nobody even argued. Luke and Aiden didn't look tried till I said bedtime. Having slept over before Luke knew where he was going. Aiden and Luke walked to his bedroom. The other took a little more convincing.

"I want mummy" a two year old girl named Hannah said.

"We never go to bed without mummy saying good night," her older brother, six-year-old Nathan, backed her up. Turned out I was right when I assumed all six were under eight. I know because they all pretty much verbally abused me when I said that it is way pasted their bed time. The eldest, Dianne said "I'm seven and mummy said I'm much old to be going to bed before midnight on New Year's Eve. David wants to but mummy said he was too little".

"Congratulations," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. David was three. "Okay I'll get your mother," I went and got the woman I saw come in with them before. When I saw her I tapped her on the shoulder, "Sorry but are you Mrs. Newton?"

"Yes," she answered, in a high-pitched voice.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm trying to put all the little kids to bed. Yours said they wouldn't go down until you say good night. So I was wondering if you could."

"Defiantly". She walked with me to the kids corner, where she took charge. "Okay Marilyn and Carolyn, David and Hannah we are going to bed. Follow me." I told her they were all sleeping in Aiden's room. She took the kids in there said goodnight and left the room. (Marilyn and Carolyn are five-year-old twin girls).

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem," she answered.

"So I'm not trying to be rude but you sure do have a lot of kids"

"That's a compliment to me, love. My husband and I love kids. We are going to have as many as we can" – I nearly chocked – "We have stopped for two year because Nathan got Leukemia but he's better now. Thank God. Actually I'm pregnant with triplets" – this time I did chock – "The doctor said its rare because I already have twins. He said it'd be normal if they were twins. It's amazing; I look like I'm about to pop but I'm only four months pregnant! I'll most likely go into birth at about seven and a half to eight months pregnant but we're excited. Two identical boys – very rare in triplets – and another sweet-heart daughter. We have already named them; Daniel, Phillip and Casey. They are all excited especially Nathan, and David, they say when I have another child it will be a boy and they can finally outnumber the girls – I think they forgot to add Casey to the list of girls. Anyway I must go. Tom will be waiting. Bye"

I just stood there gob-smacked. She talked so fast but I didn't miss one bit. Triplets. Make that nine kids under the age of seven. And she's going to have all the kids she can. Dianne, seven, Nathan (recovering Leukemia patient), six, Marilyn and Carolyn, five, David, three, Hannah, two, Daniel, Phillip, and Casey, unborn and more to come! How anyone could handle that is beyond me. All of a sudden Quil found me and the count down started. I almost freaked. It was unexpected. I managed to join in at seven.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR," Everyone screamed. Everybody who could kissed, the others hugged. Quil was drunk so his breath stunk and he went a little overboard but I didn't care. It was 2010! And I was in the best possible party ever. Noah, Seth and Sean jumped on the table and their chests' still clearly read HAPPY NEW YEAR. Everybody cheered and I had the night off my life.

**A/N: Sorry its pointless, crap and short, I wrote this in one day and Im tried.**


	14. July Josh's Wedding

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Rachael.**

**Annabelle's dress is on my profile**

**14. July – Josh's wedding**

I gently placed Annabelle's veil in her professionally styled red-hair. Her eyes were sparkling. Before I could say anything, she got up to look at herself in the body length mirror. She looked GORGEOUS. Her dress was absolutely astonishing. It was tight around the torso, the little straps sat on her upper arm, and the bottom reached the floor. The skirt part of it had two layers. The top layer was pinned up on the side so it had little ridges flowing down. Her train was one and a half metres long. She wore gloves that went up to her elbows. Her veil went down to her lower-back. Underneath her dress was her half-an-inch white heel.

"How do I look, Claire?" Annabelle asked me anxiously.

"Gorgeous," I replied, truthfully, "Josh die when he see's you."

"Thanks. So will Quil," she said.

"Thank you," I said, curtsying. She laughed. Good, hopefully that will help with her nerves, I thought. It did, too. She was a lot happier after our light complimentary conversation. After five minutes the limo arrived. Annabelle started to hyperventilate about two minutes after we got in the limo. I managed to calm her down, though. At last the limo pulled up at the bowls club. I don't know the name of it -or the town we were in (I still don't sadly, I would have liked to ask Josh) for that matter- because I was too busy trying to get everybody in order to walk into the hall part of the club. When I peeked into the hall to see if everybody was ready to get underway, I saw Josh up the front, Quil in the second row of seats, next to Aunty Emily, Uncle Sam and Aiden. Aiden was meant to be ring-bearer but didn't for some reason I didn't know. The Uleys still talked to Josh, they didn't cut of contact just because my parents are angry at Josh. The biggest shock of the day was that my mother was sitting awkwardly in the back row. Yes that right my mum, Annabelle had practically forced Josh to invite them, so Josh had to reluctantly invite. My father absolutely refused, and mum after a lot of prompting, finally accepted. The wedding march began. I hurriedly guided the ring-bearer Hazel and flower girl Gemma through the door to the point where I wouldn't be seen. Then went me and Josh's' best man, Cameron. As soon as I stepped into view I became very self-aware and the small wedding – family and close friends – seemed to be huge. I know I should be the nervous one and I wasn't till then. Anyway I got to the front and a second later Annabelle did too. She handed me her lilies, the music stopped and the audience sat down. Quil sensed my discomfort and gave me a reassuring smile.

"We are gathered are today…" The priest gave his speech. "Joshua Mitchell Pike do you take Annabelle Kate Prezzisio to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he smiled like I'd never seen him smile before. I couldn't see Annabelle's face but I'm sure she was too.

"And Annabelle Kate Prezzisio do you take Joshua Mitchell Pike to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I could tell by her voice she was crying. Thank God for water-proof make-up.

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Joshua you may kiss the bride." Boy did he kiss her. Everybody applauded wildly. There it as, my big brother was married. Everybody started to drift over to them congratulating them. Quil, however, came to me.

"You did fabulously babe," he whisper in my ear.

"Thanks," I said hugging him tightly.

"You look… indescribable," he said. Not to sound conceited or anything but I kind of did. My dress was gold and it flowed down to me feet. You could only see my toes and they were all pretty with my golden high heels. Annabelle had got my hair professionally styled too. It was in the prettiest bun I had even seen, and the hairdresser had curled bits of my hair and let them hang loose.

"Thanks you look handsome too. Come let's go see Mr. and Mrs. Pike," I took Quil hand and lead him through the small crowd to Josh and Annabelle.

"Claire!" Josh exclaimed and as I flung my arms around him lilies and all. After we hugged, I hugged Annabelle and Josh and Quil shook hands. We spoke for a little while and all of a sudden Josh stopped, he was looking behind me. Annabelle did, too, then looked at Josh in concern. I turned and so did Quil. There, of course, was my mother. She was looking at Josh and not saying anything. This is awkward…, I thought to myself, really awkward.

After what seemed an eternity Annabelle broke the silence, "Hi Mrs. Pike. I'm Annabelle, as you have probably already figured out".

My mother smiled (it looked fake, but that's just my opinion) at her, "Yes, love, I did." They chuckled lightly. Talk about a fake conversation! "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," Annabelle said and Josh grunted. Silence… "Well you are welcome to the buffet". So that's what she did. Annabelle looked uncomfortable, Josh shook his head angrily and sort of stormed off. We ate and all that went pretty smoothly. Present time was funny. They got the usual stuff blender, photo album etc. Mum, Quil and I (dad forbid us to put his name on it). When Josh read the card he didn't look impressed. Annabelle opened the present and Josh disregarded it.

All was good, until time to go. Mum saved herself for last.

"Josh," this was the first time she had directly spoken to him, "your father and I are proud of what you have become."

"Yeah right," Josh may as well have spat.

"We are," Mum defended herself.

"Dad could not give less of a shit and you- your only here to sooth your guilt. So don't come to me with all this oh we are so happy for you shit because you're not!" Josh started to walk away.

"I beg your pardon! You fought with _us_! You moved away from _us_! You never spoke to _us_! _We _never did anything to _you_!" That stopped him. He whirled around and got so close to mum I was surprised their noses didn't touch.

"You kicked me out! You said I was a disgrace to your family! I didn't do nothing but let myself be push away by YOU! Why did you even come today? You clearly don't give a shit about me or Annabelle, or Claire for that matter. If it weren't for Quil she'd be the most abandoned sixteen-year-old in the World. Now get out of my life!" With that Josh stormed outside. Poor Annabelle didn't know what to do. Well mum left and Josh made his way back into the club. Thank God he and Annabelle weren't going on their honeymoon till the next day. It was a long night but eventually the morning came and all four of us left going our own ways. Quil and I back to La Push and, Josh and Annabelle off to France.


	15. But How

Something Good Between Us

**15. But How?**

I walked into school completely happy. My life had never been better. It was September and school was almost finished for that term. Quil was working at a job he loved. Architecture had been his passion ever since he was fifteen. He had the perfect hours for me, too. My brother had more contact with me then ever and he was happy. Happily married. The warning bell brought me back to earth. I had to run to Form. Natalee laughed softly at me when the teacher gave me a Look and tapped her wrist. I ignored it and sat in my chair. After that things started to get weird. I started to feel nauseated. The teacher was distracted giving her daily announcements so Natalee leaned over and whispered to me, "Are you okay? You look kinda pale".

Well I answered her by running out of the classroom, hand over mouth pushing away anything that was in my way. I heard the class gasp slightly but I didn't care, I keep running hoping to make it to the Girls Bathroom. Well no such luck, I ended up throwing up in a garden about five metres from the bathroom. I felt like shit. I couldn't see why I was so sick when I had been fine about three minutes ago. When I'd thrown-up enough I walked into the bathroom cleaned myself up. When I walked out I went and leant on a wall. After a second I felt too weak to stand so I slid down it, sitting on the ground and I put my head on my knees. I was only there for about a minute, and then the bell for second period went. I heard Natalee from metres away.

"Claire!" she said in alarm. "Are you okay?!"

"No," I groaned.

"Come on," she pulled me up – how I don't know -,"I'm telling admin I'm taking you home."

"How? You don't have a car. Not that you know how to drive…"

"Older boyfriends are always handy. Considering that yours is at work, I'll call Jaiden."

The admin lady insisted that I go home, too, which I was not about to fight – not that I ever would. The only problem was Natalee couldn't go with me and they said I had to call my parents. I told them my parents had much more important things to do in California so that's where they were. The woman who was serving me didn't like that. She asked for the number of my baby-sitter. And I told her I didn't have one and I never had when my parents were away. Well she look just about ready to call child services – she didn't. I told her to call a Mrs. Emily Uley. Emily come and got me.

"Claire are you okay?" she asked as she walked into the office. I was actually fine by then. I felt 90% normal. I told her this though I did put a little fake sickness in it. When we got to the Uleys Aiden was asleep and Sam was running. Emily advised me to sleep too. I did because I was tired. I'd been up till two that morning watching a movie called _Slumdog Millionaire_. It was a pretty good movie too. Salim and Jamal. Pretty mad names. Anyway I slept for a while. I woke up groggy which I of course didn't think anything of but when I got out of bed and my legs just gave out. I may have blackout but I don't know. The next thing I remember was being whisked into the car by Emily and being driven to Forks hospital. We were only in the emergency room for about eight minutes. I had regained full consciousness and I was alert. The doctor told me to sit on the bed and just relax why he took the scans. Ever tried relaxing when someone was poking at you with needles and crap? Or relaxing when you had thrown-up and collapsed all in one day and were now in hospital? News flash: It isn't. Emily wanted to call mum and dad but I forbid her to. I told her Quil would do. He arrived faster than the result and more worried than Emily or I.

"Claire!" he exclaimed when he saw me hooked up to all the machines (it was only precaution, of course). "Ohmigod," he said it so fast that's what his oh my god sounded like. "Are you okay?" I'd lost count of how many people had done that already that day.

"I don't know. I feel fine now," I said trying to reassure him. At that point Emily had had to leave because her neighbor was looking after Aiden and she didn't want him to wake up freaked out with someone he'd only met about five times. I told her not to worry about me and go because I was fine. Anyway Quil and I were talking when the doctor came in. He didn't look relieved. There was a formal looking lady behind him. My heart jumped into my throat (the heart monitor went a little faster) and my stomach twisted into a million little knots.

"Claire.. Pike, how are you? I'm Doctor Garden and this is Marion," he held his hand out which Quil and I shook. So did Marion. Who was she?

"Is she okay?" Quil asked anxiously. At the same time I said, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well Claire," this time it was Marion who spoken. She spoke softly, "You're pregnant…" She kinda let it hang in the air for a while. My brain went into overdrive. But how? Quil and I were always so careful. I had a million stupid questions. I had an even wore sickening feeling I'd had that morning. I felt Quils hand drop out of mine. I looked over at him and he looked like a shocked statue. Tears welled up in my eyes.

**A/N: Short, sweet and shocking. I think most of you saw that coming but oh well. REVIEW! The buttons getting lonely.**


	16. Complete and Utter Shock

Something Good Between Us

**16. Complete and Utter Shock**

Marion watched as the tears began to flow out of my eyes. I didn't know what I was crying about exactly. The baby or the shock? I mean I'd always wanted a baby, not now but one day. Marion started giving me opinions but that went in ear and out the other. I was too deep in thought. Besides I didn't want opinions, I was having this baby. My future was shifting by the nanosecond, whether for the better or the worse I had no idea. I was still crying though now it was just the occasional tear mostly when I went over the things I would miss out on. I wouldn't ever have that young adult life again. I was going to be the mother at home. Mother… I was going to be a mother. I let that sink in. I knew I wasn't ready but ready or not it was happening and I was not going to do anything to stop.

I was going to have this baby with Quil or without him, which really took the wind out of me. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he told me he would leave me if I didn't get rid of it? At that point I was in complete and utter shock and was a wreck. I remembered back to the conversation I had overheard Quil and Jacob having all those months ago. _"When me and Claire have a kid..." _Quil had said. When Jacob joked if he was planning on having one anytime soon, Quil was disgusted, _"No! Not for like another thirteen years"_. Try less than two years. As I replayed the scene in my head my worst nightmare was confirmed. "_Plus I don't want a kid. Not right now anyway," _he had said. Holy shit! Quil didn't want our baby! I looked over at him. He was sitting in the chair next to my bed; he had been silent ever since the doctor came into the room. His hands were over his mouth and nose as if praying. He was rubbing his eyes in a nervous way. I couldn't read his face. Worst of all he wasn't looking at me; I knew he could feel me looking at him and he wasn't looking back.

"Claire, I will come back tomorrow so we can organise some things. Okay?" Marion said this all very gently. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. She looked at me sympathetically, patted my hand and left. I stared at the roof of my emergency room area. Trying not to freak out, I started to think about what my baby would look like. When I pictured a boy I pictured him more like Quil then me, although he did have my nose (poor imaginary kid) and hair. My little girl was more clear. I think it's like that for most women. She had my eyes, Quil's nose and his lips (damn about the lips; good about the nose). She had Quil's hair, which didn't really matter, we both had good hair. Anyway I didn't sleep at all that night because the emergency room is noisy and a nurse had to come in and check on me every hour. Quil dosed every now and then but only for about five minutes at the maximum each time. Once I got up to go to the bathroom. When I first stood I stumbled a bit but that's it. Quil didn't say anything just got up and followed me. I didn't mind that much that he wasn't saying anything but it might have been nice. I managed to block everything out at about four thirty in the morning but I wasn't in a deep, peaceful sleep. I woke up at seven when the baby decided I was going to throw up. I took of the finger peg heart thing, leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I actually made it this time. Quil wasn't far behind me. He pulled my hair back of my face and lightly rubbed my back, while I continued to throw up.

"It's okay, sweetie," it was the first time I had heard Quil speak in about twelve hours. When I was finished throwing-up (sounds disgusting aye?) I washed off my face. While I was doing that Quil had gone to get me a drink. He had it there for me when I got back to my bed. "There you go," he said it in a soft, though kinda husky voice. Quil handed me the water.

"Thank you," I said, yet as soft. I sat down and drank. "I'm sorry," I said, as a single tear fell and slid down my face. He jumped out of his chair.

"Shh... Claire shh... it's not your fault. It's mine..." he wiped my tear away.

"It's not our fault... It was just meant to happen.. I guess. Quil... Quil I'm going to keep this baby. No–no matt–matter what you s-say," the last part was very hard to say but I had to. By that point I was balling.

"Good," Quil said – to my surprise – and kissed my forehead.

"R-r-really?"

"Of course. The baby – our baby is part our life now. Honestly Id be heartbroken if you wanted to get rid of it."

"But you t-told Jacob you'd hate to have a baby right now"

Confusion swept across Quil face, "Huh? When?"

"That day, you know when we went to see him and Renesmee to tell them about us."

"That day! Geez Claire, you remember that? Okay sweetie that was two years ago. Not only did I think that we wouldn't have a kid for another ten or something years I also thought we wouldn't sleep together for about five years not six months! Claire sweetheart you need to relax."

I took a deep breath and my tears subsided. "So we're going to have a baby?" It hadn't sunk in, not even then.

Quil kissed my forehead again, "Yes, hon".

"Breakfast!" a cheerful called. It was the doctor that had come to check on me a few times during the night. I looked at the clock 9:30AM I had been in hospital for about twenty hours.

Of course I didn't like the breakfast but I was so hungry I ate it. After that Marion came back.

"Hi Claire," she said warmly.

"Hello. This is my boyfriend Quil," I said and Quil got up and shook her hand. She looked a little disgruntled at first but it wore off.

"Well I suppose you two have been talking about what you are going to do?" I nodded. "What have you decided?"

"We are going keep it," I said. I think Marion was a councillor.

"Okay. Well I'll book a appointment to confirm it for you," Marion said.

"Thank you. Oh and Marion could the baby be sick? I mean I've collapsed and all," the thought had just occurred to me.

"Well it's not uncommon to collapse – especially at your age – because you have been too active and maybe stressful for the baby. Though, I wouldn't lie and say that there isn't a chance something could be wrong. There is as much risk as every other pregnancy"

"Okay thank you," I was only a little less nervous.

"I'll go and book that appointment now." Marion left. I lied back in bed and let out a huge sigh.

"You okay?" Quil asked. He had to ask didn't he!? I jumped up and was off to the toilet again. The earlier morning replayed itself. "How about now?" Quil laughed. It was more like a soft chuckle. I smiled at him, and then yawned. I was dead tired. Quil come and sat on the edge of my bed. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you Claire".

"I love you too," I said. We sat there and held hands for a while. "Quil?" I said.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about last night?" I asked. I tried to sound casual.

"Everything," he answered, rather truthfully, "Whether I wanted the baby. I decided if you wanted it then I was happy. Whether you were okay. What you were thinking about. What we are going to do. If you decided you wanted our how we are going to tell everybody. I thought about that for a while actually. Like whom we are going to tell earliest, when we will tell everybody, especially our parents. Mine are predictable, yours aren't. Whatever they do will be a shock. Whether people with be happy for us or angry. Then I thought, you know what? I don't really care. It's our life, as long as we are happy. Then I had this dream. We were in this room and you were cradling a baby. That's when I knew I wanted the baby. Then I started worrying about the fact that you might not want it. That was scary, kinda like I was already being forced to choose."

I processed that. "And do you know the answer to any of that?"

"I don't know many answers, no. I know I want the baby and I know you do, too. What about you?" he smiled.

"Well... I thought about what the baby would look like-"

"Of course"

"-I imagined a boy and a girl. I thought about whether I wanted it, too. I decided I did and I would do it with or without you. That was torture. I mostly thought about most of the stuff you did but I didn't dream. I didn't sleep."

"Claire I'd never let you raise our baby alone, silly," he said this in a slightly hurt voice.

"Claire Pike?" I heard Emily ask the receptionist. Quil and I exchanged a Look. We had an eye conversation (yes we could do that). I told him not to worry and he said he wanted to tell her. I agreed.

"Number 14," the receptionist replied. Emily and Sam came in the curtain. A sort of relief spread across both of their faces. As if they were surprised to see me alive. Some people have really weird minds. Geez, I'd only collapsed.

"Claire! Ohmigod are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

I looked at Quil and gave him the OK.

"Um guys you might want to sit down," Quil said. The hint of relief eased away from their faces. They sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and crossed my legs. "Okay.. Well Claire... Claire's pregnant". I couldn't foresee their reaction but it made sense. Sam grew angry and gave Quil a sort of death glare. It was scary, even Quil stepped back. Emily looked at me in a disapproving way.

"Oh," was all Emily said. I gave her an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry Auntie Emily," I sobbed. I could feel that I was about to break down and I tried to control myself. If I cried she would know I was lost and didn't know if I could pull off being a mother.

"Yeah look Emily we didn't mean for this to happen but we had decided to have the baby," Quil explained.

"That's your decision not mine or anybody else's. Make sure not to change your mind because of somebody telling you off or something. Though, I am extremely disappointed".

"I know and I'm – we're sorry," I apologized. "It's not as if we could help it. We've always been careful," I continued.

"I know," Sam said through clenched teeth. I cringed as I realised the truthfulness in his words. I could tell Quil did, too.

"Look guys we are sorry. We can't do anything about it now though, except look after and love this kid. And that what we are going to do. Sorry but I'm going to be blunt and say that we aren't looking for your blessing but merely your support," Quil gave his speech. I personally think it was well said and put everything in place.

"And we will support you both but you seriously can't expect us – or anyone, for that matter – to be over the moon about this. Quil, everybody will blame you the most. You have to expect it," Sam made the speech this time.

"We know. And we are prepared for that but we _need your _support," I said. Emily smiled weakly at me.

The morning was tense and awkward. At eleven Emily and Sam finally left. Marion came back at eleven- thirty. She said that I had an appointment at two the next day. Then at twelve a nurse came in and released me from hospital. I was gladly out of there five minutes later.

**

Quil unlocked the door and lead me into the house. Everything was as it was yesterday (of course). I couldn't believe how much my life had changed within the last time I was in there til then. I began to cry, overwhelmed by everything. Quil looked at me sympathetically and pulled me down to the couch. Quil was rigid and he voice was husky every time he tried to sooth me. I cried myself to sleep. I was crying about everything. Our baby... How could I cry about that? That was so selfish. I just didn't know what I was going to do. I'd been through it before but I couldn't get the answers again, like I had before that. Quil and I both fell asleep like that, me on his lap, him on the couch. We woke up at ten o'clock the next much too both our surprise. Quil made eggs and bacon. When we sat at the table Quil looked over at me, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I think so..."

"You were really upset last night".

"Just... Just the realisation of everything just hit me so hard. It kinda scared me Quil. I'm not backing out or nothing I'm just scared," I tried to explain. I still didn't think it came out properly.

"I know. I am, too."

Quil and I just potted around the house until twenty to two. Then we got into the car and went back to the hospital. We didn't talk much in the car. We just held hands. When we got there we went to the receptionist who told us where to go. I was called in almost right away. The doctor gave me my instructions. I did as I was told and went into a room and changed into a gown. Then as I layed down on the table I squeezed Quil's hand so much when we walked in my hand went white.

Quil, still holding my hand, sat down next to me. Doctor Johnson (I read the name tag) was the doctor. I wouldn't go into details but after a while the doctor was satisfied with picture on the screen. After studying the screen for a while he said, "And there is your baby, Claire." Doc. Johnson pointed to the screen. In my womb was a little white dot. My baby… My mind was astounded. I loved it. You hear about the love between a mother and a child but I had never known it and nobody explained it this good.

"I'll give you two sometime and go and make a photo of this for you." Doc left.

"Oh my god..." I said. I looked at Quil, he was beaming from ear to ear looking at the screen.

"Our baby," Quil said dreamily.

"Yeah our baby". I kissed Quil so hard.

"We are going to have a baby…"

"Yes we are". I went home a lot happier then the day before. I knew it wouldn't last long because we were going to have to start telling everyone.

3


	17. Telling People

Something good between us

**17. Telling Everyone**

As far as telling people went we decided Quil's parents would be a good start. So the next day we went there. Natahlia and Quil Snr. Ateara were the people I dreaded telling the most. Natahlia's look of disappointment and sadness I know would really hit blow the belt. Natahlia was practically my mother. She was better than mine at least. Although we had barely spoken in the last couple of years, I still looked up to her and thought of her as my own mother.

"Ready?" Quil asked and squeezed my hand.

"No," I answered truthfully, "let's go."

Quil opened the door which faced the kitchen. Natahlia was in there, potting around happily. "Mum, I'm home," Quil said. Natahlia turned around

"Quil! Claire! How are you both?" Natahlia hugged us both enthusiastically.

"Good," we both together.

"Ohhh I haven't seen either of you in ages. Sit down, sit down," she ushered us into the kitchen stools. "Have a scone".

"No thanks," Quil said.

"Thank you," I said. I was _starving_!

"Uh mum, where's dad?" Quil asked anxiously.

"In his study. Why?" Natahlia sensed her sons' anxiousness.

"We'll explain in a minute. Hang on, I'll go get dad," and Quil disappeared from the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Claire?" Natahlia asked.

I didn't know what to say. I just kinda sat there looking for the answer in my head.

"Well… that's for you to decide," I finally settled on. Natahlia looked as confused as I was.

"What's going on?" Quil Snr.'s voice boomed. Not in a bad way but like Santa's. Like jolly and stuff.

"Ahh… maybe you guys want to go into the lounge room. You know sit down," Quil nervously said. They did just that. Together they both sat on the big leather lounge, Natahlia fiddling nervously and Quil Snr.'s head was cocked in a curious way. "Okay… Mum, Dad I may as well get to the point. Claire… well… you see… she's kinda... pregnant".

The same look that had been casted on Emily's face was now mirrored on Natahlia's face only a zillion times worse. Disappointment and shock clouded together in the most sad to see expression. Quil Snr. just shook his head.

"Quil, Quil, Quil," he said, still shaking his head, "What was the one thing I told you to do when you started an imitate relationship with Claire?"

"Look after her," Quil mumbled.

"Do you think this is looking after her?" He questioned.

"Quil, I'm sorry but we didn't plan this. It just sorta happened. We're sorry but please don't be mad at Quil. Or at least not _just _Quil. It kinda takes two," I hoped I didn't sound rude but I couldn't stand if everybody was only mad at Quil. Junior that is.

"I know, Claire, but it's his duty to protect you but yes you are right. I'm sorry. I am kinda happy. I've always wanted to be a grandfather."

"I agree with your father, Quil. On every count. The disappointment but the joy," Natahlia smiled half-heartedly. That day was better than the afternoon in the hospital with Emily and Sam but it was still there. The disappointment, but telling the Atearas was easier then I had imagined so I was a little happy. I knew that everybody would get over it and I could enjoy pregnancy. Quil and I stayed at the Ateara household that night. When I went to throw up the next morning Quil Snr. was on the toilet and I had to run to the nearest pot-plant. Not at all pleasant. I apologized a lot but Natahlia wouldn't hear a bar of it. She assured me it was okay. Lucky the next couple of times I throw up that morning the bathroom was clear thank God. I drank a lot, too. Tea especially. Natahlia said she actually loved having someone pregnant around because it reminded her of when she was pregnant and she loved it. I hoped it did as much as her.

**

The answering machine flashed Three messages. I pressed play.

"Claire! Answer the phone. What happened to you?! I've been worried sick. You be sick at school, two days later and no word! Emily told me you went to hospital because you collapsed. She wouldn't tell me nothing else.. Please call me!" Natalee voice may as well have screamed into the phone. Oops, I forgot about her. And the rest of the world. The auto man said, "Tuesday, 6:54PM, September 22nd".

"Claire! Get home already and call me!!!" and again. "Tuesday, 9:38PM, September 22nd".

"Claire, its mum. Your father and I will be back on the Friday. Love you, sweetie," As if you do, I thought. "Wednesday, 11:27AM, September 23rd".

I looked at Quil. "What am I going to tell her?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Though Jaiden will no doubt know soon and he won't lie to her if she asks. It's up to you though."

"I'll tell her. I wanna do it face to face, though. Is it alright if she comes over?"

"Claire, you don't have to ask me if you want your friends over," Quil came over and kissed my forehead.

I dialed Natalee's number.

"Claire!" she exclaimed, after I'd said hello.

"Hey Natalee," I said, laughing for the first time in three days.

"Are you okay? Emily told me you went to hospital," Natalee said

"I'm kinda fine, but can you come over?" I asked, kinda nervous. Would it ever wear of?

"Oh my God are you dying or something?" Natalee said.

I laughed again. It felt good. "No Natalee, not that drastic. So can you come over?"

"Uhh… Wanna come over here? You haven't been here in a while. Mum like to see I have someone other than Jaiden over," Natalee chuckled.

"Umm.. Okay but Quil might come. Okay?'

"Yep. See you in ten. Bye."

"Bye". I hung up the phone, and called out to Quil – who had disappeared into the house-, "Quil we are going to the Simons' house. Get ready, please!" I sounded like his mother, I know but I needed the practice. Quil got ready, as did I. When we pulled up at the Simons' house Shannon and Callum were on the porch, playing cards. They had both grown up so much, Shannon now fourteen and Callum now six. Shannon had her blonde pulled into messy bun almost on the top her head. She had short red shorts on and black singlet. It looked nice. Callum had blonde curly hair, that was kind of scruffy. He wore tracks and a blue mans singlet. As we walked up to the porch, they both greeted us and told me that Natalee was inside. We found Natalee lolled on the couch in her pajamas. Black silk long pants, and a baggy shirt. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? It's Saturday, leave me alone," Natalee defended herself. "So, what's the verdict?" Natalee tried to act casual but I could see worry in her eyes.

"Well, it's not that bad. Natalee, I'm pregnant," I said. I think me and Quil had decided being blunt about it was best.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? That's MAD!" Natalee screeched. She had the biggest smile, she hugged us both fiercely. I smiled. It was the first time I had smiled about my baby, which was sad. "This will be so much fun! Holy crap! I'm so happy for you," Natalee was dancing around the room. She pulled me up and I joined her. I was so happy and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Quil smiling up at me. "Mum!" Natalee called. I'd forgot but the one adult who'd be happy for me was Jennifer Simon. She'd had Brayden at eighteen and believed every child was good. No matter what.

"Natalee Leanne Simon stop yelling!" was her reply.

"Mum come here, COME HERE!" Natalee squealed.

"What!?" Jennifer asked.

"Claire, tell her, tell her," Natalee urged.

"I'm pregnant!" I shrieked.

"Oh, sweetheart, that wonderful," Jennifer hugged me and then Quil congratulating us both.

"What?"

"Claires pregnant?"

"Did I just hear that Claires pregnant?"

"How do you get pregnant?"

"Mad, more kids!"

Malcolm, Calian, Shannon, Sharee and Callum all walked in.

Malcolm: "Did I just hear that Claires pregnant?"

Calian: "What?"

Shannon: "Claires pregnant?"

Sharee: "Mad, more kids!"

Callum: "How do you get pregnant?"

"Yes, Claire's pregnant," Jennifer said. Everyone congratulated me and Quil. Natalee, Quil and I stayed in the lounge room and watched _War of the Worlds _for a while. I laughed when Calain and Callum's voices drained into the lounge room.

"So how do you get pregnant?" Callum asked again.

"Well, if you like someone or get really drunk, you have fun with them. Sometimes you get pregnant, whether or not you like it."

"CALAIN JADE! Tell your brother the whole story or keep your mouth shut!" Jennifer said. That was hilarious. Anyway, we stayed for dinner and Brayden, nineteen, come home for dinner. He had moved out a couple of months ago, to go live with his girlfriend. He visited home frequently. I went home feeling better than I had in ages.

**

By that Friday everybody knew, except my family. All we had to do was wait until they arrived home and everybody important –except Josh - would have known. The Pack was kinda upset along with everyone – minus the Simons – but they were alright. I wanted to tell my parents by myself. Quil said no, insisted no but I forced him to stay at his place. I knew things would get messy. And it did. Mum and Dad walked through the door at about four in the afternoon. Once they were settled I made them a cup-of-tea and asked them to sit down for a second.

"Okay Claire but make it quick. I want to get some work done, today," I could have thrown something at her.

"Fine I will. Look neither of you will be happy about this. I'm warning you," I said.

"Claire…" my mother whined.

"Fine. I'm.. Ahh pregnant. I'm going to have a baby," I gritted my teeth waiting for it.

"WHAT!?" my father bellowed. "You're PREGNANT!? YOU IDIOT!"

"Get out," my mother simply said. Just like that, not angry, not upset. Not even fucking disappointed.

"What?" I said stunned. I'd expected drastic but not this much.

"You heard me. Get out. I'm not putting up with this shit, you can get out of my house. Go on get your stuff and get out."

"You don't want to put up with me. I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! You BITCH!" I stormed upstairs and chucked all of my stuff into suitcases. I filled seven. Then I called a cab. Three suitcases were filled with clothes. Three were my belonging. One was my electronics. The cab beeped so I ran down with my suitcase and gave them to the guy who loaded them in the car. I went back inside for my handbag and my parents were sitting on the bench.

"You're an idiot girl. I hope you come to your senses," my father said. I glared at him.

"Come to my senses. So I made a mistake.. get the fuck over. You two are the most sallow people on this earth," I hissed.

"Sallow? We are giving you advice. Your sixteen. You could never be a good mother. And as for that boyfriend of yours, how is he supposed to support you? The kid is bankrupted."

"We will be better parents than you two could ever be," I snarled. With that, I snatched up my phone and bag and left the house without a backwards glance.

In the cab I realized everything. My parents had never cared about me or Josh. We were both accidents and we knew it. We had always been neglected. And Josh came to realize it and now I did. As the cab pulled up Quil came racing out. I just broke down. I put my hands in my face and cried. In the middle of the street, but I didn't care. Quil wrapped his arms around me. We stood there for a while, me balling my eyes out and Quil just held me trying to sooth me. The cabby dropped off my suitcases and Quil paid him for me. He carried me into the house like a kid and got my suitcases at the same time. As we entered the house Natahlia came up and took me from Quil arms.

"Mum, Claire needs a roof," I heard Quil whisper. Quil disappeared with my suitcases up the hall. When he came back out he took me from his mums arms and sat down on the couch me with me cradled in his arms. I cried on and off at whole time that night. No one was bothered by it though, they just tried to sooth me. I went to bed at eight and feel straight asleep. My life had changed majorly in that last week or so and I didn't think I was handling it that well.

4


	18. yet to be named

**18. ?**

I woke up on Quils' bed. He was next to me half asleep. For a second I felt happy but reality caught up quick. I remembered the previous day, the previous week. It hurt.

I tried to get up quietly but I must have rocked the bed to much because Quil woke up. "Sweetie, come back into bed," he mumbled.

"Quil I need to get up," I said. Quil wrapped his arms around me before I could fully get up and I fell back on top of him. We both chuckled lightly. Quil placed me next to him but pulled me tightly close.

"Are you okay, Claire?" he spoke into my hair. His voice was huskier than usual.

"I truly have no idea," I said, my voice shaking a little.

"It will be alright," he promised me.

"Quil we have a lot to talk about," I said. Quil agreed with me. "Like school."

"Hmm... yeah. I have thought about that and I figured you could finish this year, you know finish year eleven. But that's really up to you. If pregnancy is too hard on you might not want to finish school.

I thought about that for a while. I didn't want to get up my education but what choice did I have. "I think that will have to do. Maybe after the baby is old enough I could do that online Collage thing," I said. I didn't get to hear Quil answer because I had to jump out of bed and go throw up. Quil, of course, wasn't far behind me with a glass of water. He held my hair as usual. I didn't like that fact that he kept seeing me throw up, but when it comes to it I really don't care. I throw up about three times a day. Its gross but I got used to it. About three days before I barely made it out of bed and throw up over the edge of the bed. It was at the Pike mansion, so I hoped it still stunk. I brushed my teeth and Quil disappeared out of the room. Once I brushed my teeth, had a shower and then I went into Quils room and got changed. I was trying to wear all of my favourite clothes before my body was screwed forever and I didn't fit them.

"Claire! Breakfast," Quil's voice flooded the house.

"Coming!" I called back. I throw my hair into a ponytail and walked out into the Kitchen/Dining Room. I gasped and smiled bigger then I had since Natalee's house. Piled on the table were pancakes and a fruit bowl. It looked delicious, and there was so much! "Is this for me?" I asked, astounded.

"Well half of it. Do you want me to starve?" Quil asked, jokingly.

"Oh right I forgot, you eat, too," I added sarcastically.

"Yeah, just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you get all the good food, Claire Pike," he teased.

"Shut-up," I said and I pushed him lightly.

"Ouch.." he said, rubbing the spot I'd pushed him. "Okay eat," he ordered. I didn't hesitate. The baby had already gotten an appetite. I had eaten three pancakes and Quil had eaten five before I restarted our previous conversation.

"So what did you think about my education plan," I asked, now playing with my pancake and ripping it into a million little bits.

"Mm..," Quil said (he still had food in his mouth). "I liked it. I really think it's a good idea. I mean, you can do the online Collage, and still be here with the baby. I heard mothers get really clingy and don't like to leave their kids and stuff so that will be good. When you need a break I could be here or if I'm at work mum or someone could always drop by and help. I'm sure everybody will be up to it".

"Yeah… That sounds really good. Next problem… finance. I'm broke. Well for a pregnant teenager, I'm broke. I mean I've imposed on your parents enough, I don't really want to bring - what I am sure will be - a screaming baby into the house," I said.

"Well… I see your point, not that mum would really care but yeah. Well I have a good job, Claire. I can work really hard there, and I get good pay. My bank isn't too flash but it's good. About ten thousand. It might get us a little two bedroom place but I say we go for something better. Something we will like. I'm sure I can get a lot of money before the baby is born and mum and dad would only be too happy to help out as long as I pay them back, which I would. As for the rest I say we figure out along the way," Quil solutionised. I liked that fact that Quil was taking control. It took a little weight off my shoulders. "Oh and Claire, I've decided to leave the pack". He sort of let it hang in the air. I wasn't surprised, he barely phased anymore.

"Well... Okay. That's your decision babe. As long as you are happy."

"I am. I get to grow old with you and our baby," he said sweetly.

"Aww.. Thanks. I hate to tell you this though. I have a lot of catching up to do," I teased. "Josh'll be disappointed he loves the whole wolf thing." I thought about Josh for a while. "Ahh… Josh. He'll be disappointed all round."

"Claire I think you should call Josh. You know, tell him before someone else does."

I sighed heavily. "Yeah I know. I was kinda putting it off. I'm really worried Quil, what if he's angry?" My brother was the second most important person to me. I couldn't live without him like I could my parents.

"Claire, face it when and if it happens. Right now just focus on telling him." Quil kissed my forehead.

"Okay."

I got up and went to the phone.

"Are you going to call him now?" Quil asked perplexed.

"Better now than never," I said, knowing the phase wasn't right.

"Claire!" My brother exclaimed as I said my name.

"Hey Josh. How are you?" I asked. Stalling really.

"I'm great, Claire. How about you?"

"I'm alright Josh. What have you been up to lately?"

"Annabelle and I have invested in a dog," he said formally. Don't ask why.

"Really? I invested in a living thing to. Though I didn't have to buy it though, it kinda comes naturally. " I said. It was a weird way to tell him, that I knew. Quil's eyebrows looked like they had hooks in them.

"Shit Claire. Are you pregnant?" Josh's voice confirmed he was 100% confused and shocked.

"Uh… Maybe…" I said chickening out. I'm the world's worst liar. Well when talking to my brother anyway.

"Claire! Holy crap. That's... shocking." Josh was silent for a moment. "How'd the Oldies take it?"

"Ahh… About that… Not good. They kinda kicked me out. But don't worry I hate them. I prefer living with Quil." I cringed waiting for Josh to blow up like I knew he would.

"THOSE… THOSE… DICKHEADS! HOW ON EARTH COULD THEY DO THAT?" He went on for a while. I let him; I needed to let him speak his mind. He always needs to.

When he was done I said calmly, "Josh, its fine. I promise. I'm fine, I like it better here. It's more… homey. Please don't worry." Everything I said was true.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Josh I'm sure. Now tell me about this dog."

"Oh… it's beautiful…" Long story short Josh got a Staffy named Demon. We ended the conversation on a high note. We spoke about the baby. Josh asked all the questions I asked the doctor. How old it was; was it healthy; etc. etc.. I was six weeks and the baby was healthy. We even spoke about him and Annabelle coming to visit. He said he would within the next six weeks. I was ecstatic, I was going to see my brother! That made me happier than anything since I saw the baby.

**A/N: I know it's a shitty chapter. I'm bored with my story so I might take a break but I'll try not to. Oh and thee chapter needs a name. In your review suggest one for me. Thx**


	19. Josh and Annabelle

**19. Josh and Annabelle.**

**F**inally. They were here. It was late October, and Josh and Annabelle had finally come down to La Push.

"Claire!" Josh exclaimed when I opened the front door at Quil's house.

"Hi!" I squealed, and hugged him tightly. I saw Annabelle climbing out of their car from the driveway. She was holding a leash connected to a dog. It was a Staffy. Demon, I guessed.

"Hey Claire!" she greeted, walking to the door. Demon jumped up onto my knees and I bent down to pat him as he tried to lick my hands. I let Josh and Annabelle in and yelled out to Quil that they were here. He came into the living room where we all sat. I made two cups of coffee for them and tea for Quil and me.

"So how have you been?" I asked, sipping out of my blue mug.

"Great," Josh replied enthusiastically, smiling. "Annabelle's got a new job."

"Really? What?" I asked. Annabelle smiled.

"I'm working as a child care mother," she said gleefully.

"That's great!" said Quil, beaming.

"Is it tough?" I asked, wanting to know how difficult it would be taking care of a kid.

"Sometimes, but most of the time it's fun. The kids are great," replied Annabelle.

"So is it just you looking after them?" Quil asked, taking a large swig of tea.

"No. There are two women there that have been there longer than me. I'm sort of their apprentice."

"So Claire and Quil, you guys are going to have a baby... I'm honestly shocked," Josh said. When he saw the look on my face he added, "and happy."

"Josh I really hope you are okay with this because I can't do it without your support. I need you. I don't have mum or dad and although I have Quil and his parents I'm honestly scared shitless –"

"Claire calm down. I'm here for you. I promise. How many weeks again?"

"Ten now!" Quil exclaimed. I had to laugh, he was soo excited. "Look she is showing a little tiny bit."

"Umm... where?" Annabelle asked nervously.

"Her stomach..." Quil raised an eyebrow. So did Annabelle. So did Josh. So did I!

"No I'm not," I defended. I stood and looked at my stomach.

"Look," Quil lifted my shirt to my ribs and pointed. Wow! There was a little bump!

"Mad! I didn't even notice that! How did you notice?"

Quil coughed and grunted, "Let's not talk about that when Josh is here." I chuckled. The first night Quils parents went on their holiday was fun. Annabelle looked like she could barely hold back her laugher. I hoped she laughed soon if she didn't she looked like she might burst.

"Can you even do that when you are pregnant?" Annabelle asked laughing.

"I hope so," I laughed. Josh looked disturbed which made me laugh harder. Quil was laughing too. Josh joined in after a second or two.

"What if... Quil... touched the baby?" Annabelle managed to get out. She was only saying this to freak her poor husband out. Or at least I hope so...

"Annabelle... how do you think kids get dimples!" After that we didn't stop laughing hysterically for five minutes (we were still laughing about two weeks later. Annabelle and I still laugh about it years later).

We talked for a bit more, and then when we had finished our drinks, we headed to the rumpus room for a game of pool. After flogging Josh and Annabelle's asses at that, Annabelle helped me set up the fold out lounge in the living room. It's one of the most comfortable fold out couches ever. It's like a real bed. Quil and Josh made a small pile of rags for Demon to sleep on outside. Did I mention they were staying for two weeks? Quils parents had Okayed the visit. Annabelle and Josh forced us to go out for dinner. Under normal circumstances we would have automatically accepted the invitation but we were tight with money, considering we had to buy a house. Josh and Annabelle insisted on buying dinner for both of us but we said no. Josh couldn't take no for an answer so we made a deal and he payed for me. Josh is rich (isn't everybody in my family except me) but I didn't want to take advantage of him. We had a great regardless. I hadn't gone out and had a good time in ages. The boys got home at 12:30 because they went to a bar later. Quil called Jacob to come and join him. Renesmee took Lucus to the Cullen's and came over to Quil's.

"Nessie this is Annabelle my sister, Annabelle this is my best mate Renesmee AKA Nessie," I introduced two of my favourite girls to each other.

"Hello," they said and hugged each other. Annabelle was a little shy.

"How are you anyway?" I asked Renesmee.

"Great, Lucus is finally toilet trained," she said, the relief in her voice was astonishing.

"Oh how is he? I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's as good as any other three-year-old."

"Three!? Gee I really haven't seen him a while."

"Guess what," Annabelle piped up.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"Claire has a bump," Annabelle revealed.

"REALLY!? Why didn't you say something sooner? This is massive!" I pulled up my shirt to show her. I was only about two centimetres bigger but it was still exciting. Although for all I knew it could have been fat because they baby was making me eat like ten kilos of food each day. Personally I liked to think it was the baby. "Aw... I'm jealous. I want a baby now."

"Really?! Oh Renesmee you have to! We can have one together! Oh how exciting."

"Haha Haha Claire calm down. I need to talk to Jacob but I'm serious. Annabelle when are you and Josh popping one out?" Renesmee said half-joking, half-serious.

Annabelle laughed. "Not for quite a while. Josh and I both have careers we would like to build up first."

"True," Renesmee mused, "You guys are real brainy, ain't you? I'm so jealous. I'm not really, which is surprising considering my dad. I take after my mother in that area I guess."

"Josh is smart. I just like kids – other people's kids. I don't think I'm ready that's all. You are both right, it would be good if you both have more kids. Then I can be your babysitter," giggled Annabelle.

"That's actually a very good idea"

"Okay lets watch a movie," I said, clapping my hands together.

"Ohh okay which one?" Renesmee is a movie freak.

"Have you seen _Slumdog Millionaire _Annabelle?"

"Oh I have!" Renesmee said excitably. She was a little over excited that night. I think she was looking forward to making her new baby. I laughed internally.

"Oh, I know you have, you idiot," I said teasingly, "you've seen every movie. I was asking Annabelle".

Annabelle laughed, "No I haven't but I've heard good things about it. Lets watch it".

"I'll get popcorn!" Renesmee called, enthusiastically. Annabelle and I had a good laugh at her. By that time it was nine-thirty and the movie took about two and a half to three hours. Annabelle loved it. Renesmee and I did, too, even though both of us had already seen it fifty billion times. We all cried when Salim, the eldest brother, died. I cried hard and then I was paranoid my hormones where already going crazy. Annabelle and Renesmee had a few drinks, but not enough to even get tipsy. When the boys arrived, we immediately knew. We could smell the alcohol fumes a mile away. Josh had already passed out, Quil and a stumbling Jake carried him in. After they dumped him on the couch, they came into the kitchen/Dining room where we were standing. Jake slapped Renesmee on the ass and Quil took me in a unexpected pash. He reeked (and tasted) of beer. I managed to get Quil off me. Annabelle had practically fallen off her seat.

"Sorry but Ahh... Jake and I are going to head off." While Renesmee said this Jake was in the middle of giving her a hickey. Annabelle did fall off her chair laughing. They started to head for the door.

"Don't forget to keep it off Nessie! I want a new charge," Annabelle called. Where did her confidence come from? She chuckled a few last laughed. Quil was now trying to pull me to the bedroom. "Ahh... I'll leave that to you, Claire. Good night. Thanks for a good night."

"'Night," I said.

"Come on sexy, let's go to bed too." Quil pulled me to the bedroom.

"Quil you are having a shower."

"Oh the shower we haven't done that in a while". I snickered.

"Babe, not that kinda shower. The kind where you wash your_self_. Come on." I took Quil in the bathroom and I managed to get him in without getting myself in. I left him in there and went into our room to get changed into my pyjamas. I was comfortably in bed when I heard the shower turn off. After five minutes, I felt Quil enter the bed. His breath is reeked but his clothes didn't. He went to bed after failing to get me to sleep with him. Quil and Josh both woke up with a killer headache. I got them aspirins and made breakfast for all four of us. After breakfast Annabelle when shopping and left the half-dead sleeping boys at home. We went to a little cafe called Have-a-chat. The old man at the cashier was the most talkative and sweetest man ever. He had a short neat grey beard and dark grey hair. He was fat around the belly but that was all. He legs and arms were like sticks. Boy was he talkative and friendly. He had a funny but strange sense of humour. I think I will always remember that little old man. In the afternoon we went the Uleys. Aiden had grown at an unbelievable rate. He was now three and very, very talkative. He had little brown ringlets still. We did a lot of the same usual stuff for a week. It was fun but the next week was better.

**A/N: Sorry about my break. Hope you liked the chapter and thxs Beth for the start.**


	20. A Carnival and a Goodbye

Something Good Between Us

**Okay everybody has to read Just a Girl on the Streets by X. C.x.X absolute bet story ever.**

**20. A Carnival, and a Goodbye**

The annual carnival was in town and Josh wanted to go (he's a big kid). He convinced us all into it, so on Friday night (I was eleven weeks) we all got into the car and set off to the carnival. I saw it miles away, the light were so pretty and bright.

We had to park far away because everybody was here and there was no closer park. Josh was so excited. Like a little kid, it was so funny. He was pretty much jumping up and down by the time we got to the gate. Quil and I managed to afford it. Luckily you didn't have to pay for the rides individually.

"Where do you want to go first?" Quil asked Josh mainly.

"The slingshot," he replied almost immediately. Quil raised his eyebrow. I looked around for the slingshot. Then I saw it.

"What kinda idiot would want to go on that!?" I exclaimed. The slingshot was approximately 30 metres in the air. There was some kind of elastic that was connecting a little sphere cage to the top of the pole. It had to be the scariest in the park.

"Me," Josh grinned hugely at me. Ahh... he was so full of life and had too much energy for one person. Josh walked (or more likely bounced) over to 'The Slingshot'. "Coming?" he asked Quil. Quil looked at 'The Slingshot' up and down.

"Hm…" he studied it for a moment, "okay..."

I shook my head, and I swear I saw Annabelle shaking her head too. We were both laughing though. The boys got straight in, considering nobody else was stupid enough to go on it. I watched as my two favourite boys where strapped into the 'The Slingshot' by its workers. Annabelle and I stood in front of the screen which featured the looks of thrill and fear in boys' faces. In the cage thing was a camera so the people could see their faces. The background became a blur as 'The Slingshot' was shot into the air. Josh and Quils face spread into a huge terrified smiles'. Although he was enjoying it I swear Josh was about to throw up when the cage suddenly dropped. I knew he had 'left his stomach back up there' or whatever that phrase was. Annabelle and I were laughing so hard. The 'The Slingshot' repeated this over and over until the ride finally stopped. Josh and Quil stumbled off the ride, looking worse than when they were drunk.

"Was that good?" I asked, laughing still.

Josh slowly nodded his head, too afraid to open his mouth.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said, surprised.

"Hey Nessie," I said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, Jake wanted to bring Lucus. You know, with it being his first time and all."

"Where are they?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, over there on some train ride. Jake and Luke are so cute. Jake's too big for the ride but he wanted to go on it. Luke just keeps saying 'Daddy you are too big. This is for little boys only, not big boys'. Jake won't have any of it. It's so funny and cute."

"Aww I have to see that. Then I wanna go on a ride or two." I was about to walk to see the train ride, when Jake and Lucus came into view. "Ohh hello you two," I said.

"Hey Claire," Jake said. He nudged Luke. "Lucus don't be rude, say hello to Claire," Jake told his son.

"Hi Claire," he mumbled into Jakes leg. Uh-oh... I'd become a stranger to him.

"We have to go. We want to get Luke on all the kids' rides and we have to get home early. Mum wants to come over for a late dinner so yeah," Nessie said.

"Okay bye guys," I said as the other three said good-bye.

"Oh and Claire I'll call you tomorrow. I _really_ want to talk. Goodbye."

As they left for the children's' section, all I could think about was how that would be me and Quil at the next carnival. Quil must have been thinking the same thing because he slung he arm around me and said, "Come on. Let's find a ride we will all like." I wrapped my arm around Quils' waist and we set off around the park. We found on called _Crazy Carts _that seemed to interest us all. We were half way through the line up when:

"Uh… Claire?" Annabelle said uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"You can't ride this ride."

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered. Annabelle pointed to the 'Conditions of riding _Crazy Carts_'. I read the sign. It said "No heart problems… No back problems… No pregnant people".

"Oh…" was all I said. I used to read the signs when I was little but I had completely forgotten that if you were pregnant you can't ride any good rides.

"Hey that's alright. Come on. We can go on something else," Quil said.

"Yeah," Josh said backing him up. The three of them started to push through the people in line, trying to get out.

"Hey! No. I don't want to be a kill joy. You guys go on it. Anyway I saw these really mad activity. You know the ones where you like throw things at balloons and stuff like that. It's fine really." I made my way through people.

"You sure, babe?" Quil asked.

"Absolutely," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Go have fun." I left the line and went out. I only got about ten metres away from the ride when Annabelle ran up beside me.

"God. You walk fast considering you are pregnant," she panted.

"Annabelle, you didn't have to come with me. I'm capable of having fun by myself in a carnival. Go back to the ride," I felt bad.

"Honestly, Claire, I'm not one for rides. I know you can have fun by yourself but I wanted to join you. Okay?"

"Okay it's your decision"

"Exactly"

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Starved"

**

That night was how I made my baby's stuffed toy collection. Annabelle and I won every type of stuffed animal, of every size, colour and everything else you can think of. We had to return to the car countless number of times to put all the toys in it. Quil and I had trouble fitting into the back, which was jam-packed with toys as well as the boot.

Renesmee called me the next day with wonderful news:

"We are trying!" Renesmee practically scream. I heard Jake laughing in the back ground.

"Nessie that is great! Oh my god. This is mad we can be like baby buddies or something!" I said, rather hyperactive.

Renesmee cracked up. "Yes. Well don't get to excited. I'm not pregnant yet".

**

The next day Quil and I went to the airport to see Annabelle and Josh off. It was Saturday the day left, obviously. Usually they would have driven back but Annabelle had to start the next day at work and they wouldn't make it back in time. It was tearful but we managed not to create too much noise and attract too much attention. I cried when I saw the plane departing. When the plane was out of view Quil took me home.

"Want something to eat?" Quil asked when we got into the house.

"I want something but it's not food," I said seductively. Don't judge me; I was horny. Quil grinned.

"Is that so?" Quil asked. I could tell he was horny, too. We had promised each other not to do anything with my brother in the next room. It had practically killed us.

"Yes it is," I said, stepping out of my shoes.

"And what is it you want?" He asked, edging me towards the couch.

"You"

I 'fell' back on the couch and Quil didn't waste time. Quil and I made out on the couch for a while before we started to strip. "Any bigger?" I asked, pointing to my stomach.

"Defiantly," Quil panted. I giggled.

That night Quil and I forgot about everything. Even the little something good between us. Our baby, who for the next six months was between us, no matter how much we moved around, it would always be there. And neither of us would have had it another way.

**A/N: I've decided not to put 'lemons' in this story in case you haven't noticed. I don't think I would feel comfortable writing about it. But anyone who wants to write it for me I would gladly put it in. But only if you guys want it. Bye**

3


	21. More Baby News

Something Good Between Us

**21. More baby news**

Natahlia and I potted around the house cleaning. Quil's parents had arrived back from their holiday and the house wasn't in its best order. I felt bad so I started to clean, of course Natahlia wouldn't let me do it by myself. She tried to get me to sit down, saying I was too pregnant to bend over and stuff. Of course I wasn't. I was only four months and one week. My stomach was about the size of my boobs, which were a little bigger. I could still hide it with baggy clothes but it was getting harder. Anyway, Quil Snr. was in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was only for him and Natahlia. Quil and I had been invited to the Cullens' house for dinner. Renesmee had said it was a special event and that she wanted me and Quil there. We gladly accepting, not having been very social lately. I was always tired and Quil had been working a lot. He did hours of overtime, hoping to get enough money for a house and baby supplies before the baby actually arrived. We were doing okay. Although if we were going to get a house, we would need some help. Quil and I had had that awkward conversation with his parents and they said they were glad to help.

"Babe, are you almost ready? Jake said dinner started at six-thirty," Quil said lightly through the bathroom door.

"Sorry. Uh… yeah… I'm almost… ready. I'm… trying to fit into… these clothes," I said breathlessly. All my clothes were becoming smaller and smaller. While the baby keep growing and growing. I was trying to squeeze into one of my favourite pair of pants and a nice (yet baggy) jumper.

"Here, let me in. Maybe I can help," Quil said. I unlocked the door. (In case you are wondering why I was getting dressed in the bathroom instead of our room, I'd just got out of the shower). I unlocked the door. "Gee Claire, honey. I think you are dreaming when you think of getting into those pants. You'll squash our poor baby".

I sighed, "Yeah I know. It's just that… well these are my favourite."

Quil chuckled. I glared at him. He 'coughed', "Sorry. Really, I am. If I could trade places with you I would." He kissed the top of my head.

"Ohh. Will you still love me when we have a screaming baby and I'm all fat?"

"Claire, that's so stupid I'm not even going to answer"

"Hm…"

"Want me to get some pants you'll fit into?" he asked, sweetly.

"Yeah… Oh on top of our cardboard is a suitcase kind of thing. Can you go into it and get me the jeans in it. I remember I brought a bigger size once maybe I'll fit those." Quil left and I chucked my jumper over my head. I did my hair, kinda lazily. I put on some foundation. That should do for tonight, I thought to myself. Quil came back with my pants. I put them on, we said goodbye and then we headed for the Cullens' in Quils' car. When we arrived we were greeted by every Cullen, the pack (minus Brady, Colin, Angus, Sean, Jaiden, and Noah), and their families. When we walked inside, the delicious smell of the food was unbelievable. We all commented. The table was covered with food. And the table was huge! It had to fit five werewolves, two ex-werewolves, eight vampires, one half-vampire half-human, and four humans. Sam, Quil had both officially retired for the life of werewolves. Jake was Alpha now. He would never retire because he wanted to be with Renesmee forever. Moving on… I had honestly never seen so much food at one gathering. Luke and Aiden where in Luke's room that he had at his great-grandparents. Anyway, we all sat down.

"Dig in," Esme said. Obviously the vamps didn't eat. I was sitting next to Ellie (Seth's' imprint) and Quil.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"When are you due?" Ellie asked.

"Uh," I said. I hadn't figured out the exact date, so I told her a roundabout time, "On the 1st of May".

"Oh how exciting. You and Quil must be stoked," Ellie said.

"Yeah we are. We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Don't tell Quil but," I lowered my voice, "I'm hoping to found out the sex. My doctor told me by sixteen weeks he could maybe tell. And I'm seventeen weeks."

Ellie's face became excited. She looked like she wanted to screech. I'm glad she didn't. I wanted to surprise Quil. We had spoken about finding out about the gender, and we both wanted to. Quil would be at work the next day. Natahlia and Natalee were coming with me to the doctors and I was planning on asking Renesmee that night. I planned to tell Quil myself. I wanted him to hear it from me. "Oh Claire, that is wonderful! Do you think you could call me and tell me, when you find out?"

"Of course. I'd be glad, too," I smiled warmly at her. Ellie had a big heart. I could tell she would be one to do anything for someone, just out of the kindness of her heart. By the point we had all finished eating, I heard someone tapping on their glass. So did Ellie. We looked up and saw Renesmee standing up with her glass in her hand. She smiled around the table. "Hi, everybody. Uh… Jake and I have some news," Renesmee was beaming, "Jacob and I are going to have another baby!"

Noise erupted around the table. Everybody except the Cullens' looked surprised. We all got up and congratulated Renesmee and Jacob. "That's wonderful, Nessie," I said, kissing her on both cheeks. "Congratulations, Jake." I kissed him, too.

"Thanks, Claire," they both replied. I was secretly confused. I knew that they had only started trying two weeks ago. I wanted to ask but I felt uncomfortable doing it in front of everybody. Over Renesmee's shoulder I saw Edward smiled wickedly, yet uncomfortably, at me. _Ahh… don't mention that to anyone Edward_, I said mentally. Lucky I was used to Edward and his mind reading because I used to come over Renesmee's all the time before she and Jacob got together. It was strange to know that she was really only fifteen.

Everybody stayed at the Cullens for a while. The 'men' when into the lounge room and watched a game of baseball; whilst us 'women' went into the Dining Room (which had been cleaned up).

"I can't believe I'm going to have another niece or nephew," gushed Rachel. We all smiled at her.

"Are you and Paul going to have a child, Rachel?" Esme asked. Rachel went silent and looked down at her hands.

"Well… um… Paul and I – Er – can't… we can't have children," she finally said. We all looked at her sympathetically and tried to hide our shock. I'm pretty sure only Renesmee knew that. We all said sorry in a different kind of way.

"It's fine really. None of you did anything. Besides, Renesmee and Claire are pregnant. Now that's exciting; let's talk about that," Rachel smiled. I could not stand to be her. I never thought of having kids much; well I was only sixteen. But I was sure that when I was older I would want some. Now, I could not stand being anyway for my unborn child. And it was still unborn.

"Hay that's cool. You two can press your bellies up next to one another when you both get big. That'd be funny," as Ellie said this Renesmee and I smiled widely at each other. Then all of us cracked up.

"Aunt Em, are you and Sam having another kid?" I asked Emily teasingly.

"No. Aiden is more than enough," she chuckled. "What about Ellie?"

"I'd like to get married first. Then have two kids; hopefully two girls. I think there are enough little boys around here," Ellie joked. "Imagine," she continued, "if both Nessie and Claire have boys. That's five boys in this whole family thing. That's Luke, Aiden, Kyle, Nessie and Jakes next child, and Claire and Quils child. I heard a rumor about Brady and Lily trying, too. That could be six!"

"Really?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah well Lily doesn't want a kid but Brady does so they are going to try to have one. Lily told me."

I laughed, "It's a werewolf baby boom." The vampire girls had disappeared by this point.

We chatted all night about lots of stuff but mostly Nessie's baby and mine.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked Renesmee when we were saying goodbye.

"Nothing… I think. Why?"

"Well I have a doctor's appointment. My doctor told me he might be able to tell the sex of the baby so I was wondering if you wanted to come," I said to her. Quil was already outside with Jake looking at the car (I don't know why. They've looked at it a million times).

"Oh my god, Claire, are you serious!? Of course I'll come, I'd never miss that," Renesmee was as excited as Natahlia had been.

"Okay, madd. But Quil can't find out, so that means only telling Jake that I have an appointment. Not that we are finding out. It's at 11 tomorrow. Natahlia and Natalee are coming. Okay? Get all that?"

"Okay, I won't tell him the whole story. I'll get Aunt Rose to look after Luke," Nessie said.

"Claire!" I heard Quil calling.

"Okay, I have to go. Pick you up at ten to! 'Bye!" I kissed her on the cheek and darted outside.

"Ready?" Quil asked. I nodded and smiled. "Cya, Jake"

"'Bye, Quil. 'Bye, Claire"

"Good-night Jake."

Quil drove home slowly. It was 9:00 and I was already starting to get tired so it was relaxing just to look out the window seeing the scenery pass calmly and slowly. After I while Quil put his arm around me and I let my head rest on his shoulder. "I love you, Quil," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Claire" He gave me a quick peck the forehead and quickly looked back at the road. It was 9:15 when we arrived home and Quil's parents were asleep. "Do you want to have a bath before you go to bed?" Quil asked.

"Will you have one with me?" I pretty much yawned.

"Yeah," he chuckled. Once we were in the bath I asked Quil to wash my back for me. While he was doing that I rubbed my belly.

"What you prefer, Quil, a boy or a girl?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant voice.

"A little girl," he replied simply and almost immediately. "Because," he continued, knowing I would ask, "I trust she would be just as outstandingly beautiful as her mother. Hopefully, she will be almost the exact same. And she wouldn't have her father's horrible trade. I mean as much as I loved being a werewolf, I'd never want that for my children. How about you? What sex would you like?"

"Hm…" I said, wanting to but some serious thought into my answer. "A boy," I finally said. "Because I don't think _anyone _in this world would have a problem with a mini Quil, no matter how wolfy he is. Plus I want to have a boy, then another boy, then finally a little girl". I turned and smiled cheekily Quil. "I guess I'll be happy either way."

"Why's that?" Quil asked me, bewildered.

"Well, if it's a boy, I'm happy. If it's a girl, you're happy, which would make me happy," I said. I felt a little nudge in my stomach. I didn't think anything of it until it happened again. "Wow!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Quil said, alarmed.

"The baby! I think it just kicked!" I squealed. It happened again. "Quick! Feel it!" I grabbed Quils hand and placed it to my stomach where I felt the nudge. It kicked again.

"Oh my god!" Quil cried out. He turned me around to face him. He put both his hands to my stomach. The baby kicked more and more.

"It feels so weird!" I said, ecstatic. "Oh I think it likes you," I giggled to Quil, "it's kicking heaps." All of a sudden the baby stopped kicking. "Oh. Damn," I said, disappointed. Quil just sat there grinning widely. We finished our bath and we went bed, feeling better than ever.

**

I woke up the next day not realize how big of a day it was going to be. Quil left for work early, as usual. Natahlia was going to pick me and Natalee up from school. We couldn't afford to have the day off, the workload was heavy. Being in year eleven was hard. I was secretly glad to not be going to year twelve although I'd never admit it. I, however, was not prepared for what happened to me at school that day. I didn't want my pregnancy getting out; I'd only told Natalee and Keeleigh. But when I got to school, everybody was giving me dirty looks. The minute someone looked at my stomach, I knew. Everybody knew I was pregnant.

"How the fuck does everybody know?" I whispered furiously to Natalee in Form.

"I don't know. I got to school today and everybody was talking about it. I was fuming. I swear the minute I heard people talking about it, I'd tell them it's not true. I swear. But… Claire, everybody is going to know now. I mean you wear baggy clothes and it's kind of a given. I'm sorry". She had a point. With that in peoples mind, and me wearing my new 'style', people could only put two and two together. When the bell went for the end of Form went, I walked out of the room, with my head down and Natalee at my side.

"Oi Claire!" I heard the horribly familiar voice call. Natalee and I walked faster. I heard Logan Thomas easily catch up with us. "Is it true?"

"Piss off, Logan," Natalee hissed.

"Hay babe," he said.

"Don't call me that! Piss off!" she snarled.

"Oh. So it is true. I never thought you as that kind of girl, Claire. Nice… well you know where I live. Ever get lonely; you know where to find me." That stopped me dead in my tracks. I felt as if I'd been slapped or even punched. I wanted to say something back to him but I just stuttered.

"You are a dickhead! Fuck off and leave Claire alone!" Natalee yelled at him. He laughed and when back to his fuck head friends. "Holy shit! Are you okay?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. As I walked to English by myself (Natalee had woodwork) I got every kind of insult but mostly 'slut' from the girls.

I didn't stay in English long because five minutes into the lesson, the phone rang and after a serious conversation the teacher hung up, look at me and said "Claire, the principal wants to see you". When I was walking out of the classroom I saw her looking at me. Checking I was sure. I felt everybody's eyes on me as I left that classroom for what I was sure would be the last time. The receptionist told me to straight into the principal's office.

He smiled at me when I walked in. I was sure it was phony. He motioned for me to sit down. I did; trying not to look pregnant, not that you do when you sit down, but, you know, yet incase.

"Claire," he said, "I've heard rumors. Not that I usually listen to rumors but this one I must investigate. It has come to my attention that students have been saying you are pregnant. Is this true?"

I sighed inwardly. I thought (for as long as I could get without being totally silent) about whether I should lie or tell the true. "Yes," I finally breathed.

My principal, Mr. Gates, sighed. He sat there for a while. I could tell he was trying to figure out how to 'deal' with me. He must have decided to wait because he said, "How are you dealing with it?" His question surprised me. I didn't expect him ask any questions just… deal with me by expelling me. I didn't know if it where legal or not and I didn't really care.

"Uh. It's hard I guess but I'm fine," I said. It was already a very awkward conversation and neither of us had said much.

"Do you have much support?" Mr. Gates asked.

"Well yes. I live with my boyfriend and his parents. I have lots of support from them and all of my friends and their families. My brother is very good, too. Although he lives in Los Angeles," while I said this Mr. Gates nodded.

"What about _your _parents?" Mr. Gates asked. He was getting very personal and I didn't really like it.

"They kicked me out. Listen, Sir, are you going to expel me?" I didn't want him to ask the questions, let alone know the answers. He sensed my discomfort and dropped it.

"Listen, Claire. I think that for your best interests you can finish your eleven. But going on to year twelve will most likely be too stressful. It's stressful by itself but with a new baby. It's all a really bad idea if you did that. Plus you'd have to miss most of the year," my principal looked at me sympathetically. "Listen pregnancy is stressful. School – year twelve – is stressful. Parenthood is stressful. Claire, all that stress isn't good for you or for your baby for that matter."

"Sir, I wasn't planning on going onto year twelve. I know how stressful it is. I just need to know if I can continue the rest of this year. It's already November, and there is only a couple of weeks of school left. Please let me finish, Sir," I begged him.

"Claire, considering it is the end of the year – and in your best interest – I will you finish. But! If this gets too be all too much, I need you to tell me. Okay Claire?" Mr. Gates looked at me firmly.

"Of course, Sir. Thank you."

"Off to class. This period is almost over. Take it easy."

I nodded and left the office in a hurry.

"What? So he is going to let you finish?" asked Natalee when I told her the story.

"Yeah, I guess. All I got to do now is ignore all the gawking and muttering, then I'll be right," I tried to shrug it off.

"I have no idea how people found out -" Natalee started but I cut her off.

"Maybe someone over heard"

"I mean you only told Keeleigh and me," she continued, "and neither of us would say something. Hell you know me. And Keeleigh is in Europe, how would she spread it? Not that she even would." I could tell me Natalee was upset about this. I was, too but I knew I'd probably never find out who did it and I had better things on my mind.

"It's fine, Natalee, I can put up with it," I tried to tell her. At that time it was morning break and I practically wanted to scream. I was so excited. Natalee was nervous for me I think.

Finally it was 10:30 and Natalee and I were called up to Admin (we were in Math together). "Ready?" Natahlia asked when I got in the car.

"No. Let's go," I said, laughing from the nerves. I mean I was going to find out if I was going to have a little girl or boy! It was a fact that would change my life. Natalee smiled at me. When we arrived at the Blacks house, Lucus answered the door.

"Hello, Claire," he said softly.

"Lucus Jacob Black! I told you not to answer the door by yourself!" Renesmee's voice rang throw the house. "Hi, Claire," she called.

"Hay, are you almost ready? It starts in fifteen minutes," I picked up Luke and walked inside, to Renesmees' and Jacobs' room – where I'd heard Nessie's voice venture out from.

"You have a bump like mama will," Lucus said pointing to my stomach. My shirt was pulled tight because I was carrying him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Rose should be here any second," Renesmee said. I knew she meant literally. Half a minute later Rosalie walked in.

"Aunty Rose, Aunty Rose," the three-year-old screamed.

"Lucus no yelling the house," Nessie and Rosalie scolded him. He wasn't fazed. He wrapped his arms around Rosalie. "Okay, Lukey boy, mummy has to go. Give me a kiss," he ran up and picked Renesmee on the cheek and then we left. I was jumping out of my seat the whole way there and the wait in the waiting room was almost unbearable.

But finally someone called out, "Claire Pike". I got up as did the others. The doctor lady smiled at us as we walked into the ultrasound room. I knew what to do – I'd had about seven ultrasounds since the first. I plonked myself down on the table. She put the goo on and etc. We all waiting anxiously; Natahlia held my hand and Renesmee and Natalee smiled at me.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy," the doctor stated.

"Is it too early to tell the sex?" I couldn't help but blur out, "My doctor said you may be able to, that's all," I said, a bit embarrassed by my outburst. We all chuckled lightly. The lady study studied the screen.

"Yes... I can tell. Would you like to know?" she asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. My anxiety and suspense shot through the roof.

"It's a girl," she smiled at me. I beamed. Natahlia, Renesmee and Natalee screamed.

"A little girl!" we kept cheering.

"I will give you four a minute," the ultrasound lady laughed.

"I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Natahlia exclaimed.

"Congratulations Claire," Natalee and Renesmee both hugged me.

"Oh. We can dress her up and stuff!"

"Think of all the cute things we can buy!"

We went on like that for a while. I was so excited, though, I knew I wouldn't be enjoying it fully until I told Quil. But I was still excited. I was going to have a baby girl! I didn't care about anything else. I know I wanted a boy, but to be honest I didn't really care. The girls were right; I'd get to dress her up all cute. We all talked and screeched till the nurse came back – I won't bore you with the details. We had to drop Natalee back off at school – I decided not to go back (I didn't want to deal with all the stares). I was going to Renesmee's for a while. Natalee told me to come over later that afternoon because she wanted me to be there when she told her family _my _news. I told her I would be there; Quil didn't finish until six that night. We drove back to Natahlia's and mine (she tells me I have to think of it as my house) after we dropped Natalee off. Natahlia had to shop so she just dropped me and Nessie off.

"How exciting is it Claire!?" she smiled at me.

"I reckon, aye. Nessie, I'm going to have a baby girl!" I felt my eyes light up and my cheeks rise. Hers did too. She hugged me fiercely. "Oh I hope you do!" I said, suddenly realizing it.

"Aw… that would be awesome!" Nessie exclaimed. I felt tears in my eyes. We hadn't been this excited together in years. I felt good to have it back. At that point I felt closer to Renesmee then ever. I started crying, then Renesmee did, too. We laughed and cried (happy tears… I think) together for a while.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask. How are you pregnant?" I asked Renesmee. She just looked at me, bewildered. I laughed. "You only decided to start trying two weeks ago," I explained myself.

"Oh," Nessie laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure this bub is more me than Jake, unfortunately. Or should I say more vampire then werewolf or human."

"Uh... So you could have your baby before me?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Most likely. Grandpa said around March. This, unfortunately, means only five months pregnancy"

"I don't whether to be jealous or glad."

"Bit of both would be nice," Nessie poked her tongue at me. We giggled. Renesmee laughed a lot that day. It felt so good; like the old days. I caught the bus to Natalees' later that day. Callum answered the door.

"Hi-hi Claire," Callum hugged me. I stood there shocked, he'd never hugged my before. I patted his back.

"Hay Mate," I smiled down at him. Natalee came to the door. "Hay," I said. Callum ran off.

"Hi. Mum and everyone have been pressuring me to tell them but I managed to hold my tongue," laughed Natalee. We walked into the kitchen, Jennifer was there with Calain. They where cooking.

"Mum, Claire's here," Natalee said walking to the pot of food and taking a bite.

"Oh Claire! Tell me, tell me," Jennifer said excitably.

"It's a girl!" I squealed back, more excited.

"Oh my goodness," she hugged me tightly. "That's great," she continued.

"Congratulations," said Calian, hugging me too.

"Thanks, CK. Thanks, Jennifer," I said.

We spoke for a while, and then Natalee and I went into her room. We were interrupted by every one of her siblings. I didn't mind though. They had to be the best working family ever. I was highly jealous. Natahlia called at five-thirty to tell me she was coming to get me. I was getting nervous but that point. I was going home to tell my boyfriend that we were going to have a little baby girl.

"Calm down, sweetie," soothed Natahlia.

I laughed nervously. "I'm trying"

"It's okay, Claire." Natahlia smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back.

When we arrived at the house, I had a nice hot shower to calm myself. By the time I got out Quil had arrived home.

"Hay babe," he greeted me, when I had joined him and his mother in the kitchen. The shower didn't calm my nerves; but seeing his smile soothed everything. I knew everything would be okay.

"Hay honey," I said.

"I'm going for a shower," Natahlia said, walking away from the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her wink at me.

"Come with me," I said to Quil, taking his hand and pulling him into the lounge.

"What is it Claire?" asked Quil. I just smiled mysteriously at him. "Oh, you are playing that game. I see," he laughed. I pulled him next to me on the lounge.

"Okay… Well today I went to the doctors for a checkup -"

"Is everything okay?"

"At the last checkup," I continued, ignoring him, "my doctor told me I might be able to tell the sex of the baby -" Quil eyes widened "- and when I went today I asked if she could tell." Quil nodded, eager to hear more – I could tell the suspense was killing him. "And… she could!"

"Oh my god! What is it?!"

"Quil we are going to have a little baby… girl!" I screamed, louder then I had all day.

"YES! OH MY GOD CLAIRE! WE ARE HAVING A BABY GIRL!" Quil jumped out of the chair and ran around the house like a little child. I laughed so hard. He pulled me up from the chair and spun me around. I knew at that point that I was happiest than I had been when I first found out. I'm sure it was the fact that I was enjoying the experience with Quil. I felt as if I had climbed the tallest tree in the world. Now I was enjoying the view. I felt pride, happiness, relief, and lots of other great emotions.

As Quil was passionately kissing me, the phone rang. Quil kept kissing me ignoring it. I laughed and regrettably had to push him away.

"Sorry, honey, don't want to annoy your mum," I smiled widely at him. He pouted jokingly as I went to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully into the phone.

"Cl-cl-claire?" a voice sobbed into the phone.

"Yes. Who is speaking?" I asked.

"Anna-Annabelle," wept the voice. My heart kind of leapt.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"N-n-no. Cl-claire there h-h-has been an-an ac-accident," Annabelle's voice died at the last word. My heart was in my throat as I feel out of my tree; my paradise.

8


	22. Why now? When everything was so good

**22. Why now? Everything was so good**

I was silent, as I listened Annabelle burst into a fresh set of tears. My stomach churned.

"Annabelle, sweetie calm down," I tried to remain calm.

"Cl-claire, it's – it's bad," she managed to say.

"Annabelle, you need to calm down. I won't be able to understand you. Okay, sweetie. Just take deep breaths," I soothed, although I had to take deep breaths myself. I had almost no idea what was going on and I was scared of what was. Annabelle breathed calming breaths with me. At that point Quil had heard the commotion and come to investigate. He looked questioningly at me. I ignored him.

"Okay," sighed Annabelle, tears still clear and threatening in her voice.

"Okay. Now tell me slowly what is going on," I said.

"Josh was driving me to – to work and – and a car hit – hit us on Josh – Josh's side. He's – he's in a b-bad way," Annabelle was able to say before she broke down into a fresh batch of tears. I felt tears spring to my eyes to. Quil was still looking at me. He rushed over to me when he saw I was crying.

"Claire what's happening?" he asked, alarmed. His eyes were full of worry.

"I – I don't know yet," I whispered, what seemed like robotically. "Annabelle. Is there anybody with you?" I tried to sound strong.

"My parents are on their way," she sobbed. (It didn't sound like that, but I managed to make some sense of what she said).

"Okay. Are you injured?" I asked. I had stopped crying. I didn't know what state Josh was in, and although that scared me, I couldn't have an emotion other than confusion and worry.

"My arm is broken," she cried.

"Annabelle!" I heard someone call on her end of the line.

"My parents are here," she said, her voice the slightest bit calmer.

"Can I please talk to one of them?" I asked, my voice shaking a little from the nerves.

"M-m-mum," I heard Annabelle stutter to her mum, "Claire n-n-needs to talk to you."

"Okay, honey," was her mother's reply. "Claire?" she said into the phone.

"Hi. Sorry I don't know your name," I apologized. I looked at Quil and I could tell the suspense was killing him. I felt bad to know I couldn't do much about that at that point.

"Helen," she replied.

"Helen. Okay. Do you know what's going on?" I asked immediately.

"Your brother and Annabelle were hit side on by a car coming to fast around the corner. Annabelle only broke her arm but Josh wasn't so lucky. The car crushed most of his left side. He hit his head hard. He was cut of the car and rushed to hospital. He is in surgery right now. They don't know whether he will survive or not. I'm so sorry, Claire," Helen told me as gently as she could.

"Oh my god!" I cried out. I started crying again. My stomach ached I was crying so hard. Quil was alarmed more than ever.

"Claire, honey, what on earth is going on?" he asked, agonized by my cries. In reply I handed him the phone. At first he looked bewilded. Then he soon took the hint and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?...Hi Helen. It's Claire's, boyfriend, Quil. What's going on?" Helen would only have had time to say a couple of words before Quil's face crumpled - like I'm sure mine had - and he pulled me into his arms and cradled me into his lap.. When he had heard everything he said, "Okay. Thank you. 'Bye".

"Oh Claire, I'm so sorry," he said and rocked me back and forward. He kissed my forehead. Almost thirty seconds later Natahlia came out with a big smile on her face. It soon disappeared when she saw the haunted looks on our faces.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly, rushing over to us. Quil opened his mouth to speak, but before he could I jumped up and said, "I – I need to have another shower". I couldn't bear hear it again.

Quil studied me for a second before saying "Okay". I hopped into the shower in hope the hot water could calm me down. I did, slightly. When I was in there I realized I needed to keep myself busy until I found out more or I'd go crazy. So I got out of the shower, dried myself and got dressed. When I left the bathroom however, Natahlia found and hugged me. She said sorry a million times. She told me he'd be okay. I believed her. Josh was strong. He'd pulled himself out of some bad situations before and this was just another hurtle. I noticed being positive helped me, remain calm so that's what I did. I nonstop told myself Josh would be okay until I believed it. Although I still kept myself busy. I cleaned the bathroom, our bedroom and made dinner. Natahlia kept telling me to sit down and she could do all that but I kept telling her I wanted to. During dinner I kept wondering what was taking so long. Why hadn't they called and told me what was going on? After we ate dinner I was lost and out of things to do. I decided to make dessert. While I was doing that I managed to get my mind of Josh for a moment. In that moment the phone rang. I automatically picked it up out of habit and I didn't realize what I had done until the phone was up to my ear. I froze. Quil ran into the kitchen, a worried expression on his face.

All I heard was, "Claire, I'm so very sorry" and Annabelle's screamed of agony in the background before I screamed out in unbelievable pain, I dropped the phone and my legs gave out. Before I hit the ground Quil caught me and held me up. Quil sat down on the ground and pulled me with him. He cradled me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. I keep screaming, "NO!" I heard Natahlia enter the room and do something though I don't know what. Finally my screams turned into struggled cries. Next I found myself crying, "He's not dead" over and over into Quil's shirt, hoping someone would tell me I was right. I screamed out in pain again when no one did. After about ten minutes of sobbing in Quils lap on the ground he stood up with me and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and lay down with me. I cried for about two hours. When my tears where silent Quil looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he said, pain clear in his voice. I ached so much I could answer. I just stared back at him. I touched my face and pulled me close. I continued to cry until I fell asleep – curled up in Quil's chest.


	23. After

**23. After**

After the first night I didn't cry. I couldn't. I was numb. I had no emotion what so ever, except numbness. I didn't let myself feel anything other than that. I knew I was scared, pained, unbelievably heartbroken and miserable but I refused to let it show. Quil kept trying to get me to talk to him. Everybody did. But I kept pushing them away. In my heart I felt as though only one person –Annabelle - in the world knew how I felt. In my head I know most did. But my heart overruled my head. The feeling was too strong. My common sense knew better. I would have tried to get out of my numb state if I thought it was worth the effort but I know it wasn't. I felt as though my body was reacting naturally. Numbing me against the extreme pain seemed like the only way to shield myself. So that's what I did. I only left the house once for three days after learning of his death, and that was for a hospital check-up. I only accepted one phone call and that was from Annabelle. Whenever Quil come into our room, sat down quietly next to me and say, "Claire so and so is on the phone". I just shake my head and he would leave and I could hear him telling person after person I wasn't fit to talk to no one at the moment. That went on for four or so days until pretty much everyone had called. The first day after I had cried my heart out – the second day my brother was dead – Natahlia had come into our room and given me breakfast. I pushed it away, having no appetite at all.

"Claire, honey, you have to eat," she said, very gently and she pushed my food back to me. "For the baby's sake; if nothing else," she continued, softly as ever. When she put it that way I knew I had to eat for the baby's sake – as she had pointed out. I knew that if she died I'd hate myself for killing her and I knew I couldn't handle the pain. I'd probably die, too. I loved my unborn daughter. So, as much as a struggle as it was, I ate three meals a day. I'd do nothing else, except lie in our bed and listen to my loved ones telling me how, no matter how much it hurt now the pain would go away. I didn't believe them. It seemed too much. I felt like it had clung to me and planned never to let go.

I was good until I received my second phone call for Annabelle since finding out about Josh's death.

"Claire," Quil said lightly, "Annabelle is on the phone".

"Okay," I managed. My voice was barely auditable. Mainly because of the numbness and the fact that I rarely talked for the past four days. I got out of bed. My body was numb, too. I knew that was only because I only got out of bed to go to the bathroom, which wasn't as often as usual.

"Hello," I said, into the phone. I was likely the house was quiet otherwise she wouldn't have heard me speak.

"Hi, sweetie," she replied. I could tell from her voice she was still a wreck, and I suddenly wondered if we'd make it through the phone call. The last time she had called she balled her eyes out. I envied to join her. Crying had to feel better than numbness. "I... I'm calling to tell you that... that the funeral is on Sunday..." her voice trailed off. She could have continued but I knew she was letting the news sink in. I hadn't thought of the funeral. I had been pretty selfish, thinking only of my own pain and a little of Annabelle's. I could only focus on that. The pain of that was enough for one person. It was enough for ten. More even. "I... I know it's short notice. I'm... I'm sorry. Mum has already organised five tickets over here. A ticket each for you, Quil, Emily, Sam and Aiden. Mum organised the whole thing. I felt strong enough to look over it today and it looks really good. Josh would have liked it, I think," Annabelle said. By the end of it she was balling. I found it hard to understand her but I did.

My numbness must have eased a way a little because I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I knew I was about to throw up.

"I'll be back," I managed to say into the phone. I was speaking louder than I had in days and it didn't help the fact I was going to throw up. Quil – you'd been listening silently in the corner – come after me. He held my hair back as I vomited. It wasn't pleasant – which is kind of a given. Once I'd 'finished' Quil got me some water and I drunk it. Annabelle couldn't stay on the phone much longer and we had a conversation. She explained our tickets were in the mail and should arrive the next day. I crawled into bed again once I'd hung up the phone. I felt that little bit less numb. Not enough to cry but enough to feel the unbelieve pain and sorrow my brothers' death had caused me. All I could do was sit there and think about the fact that he'd never see his niece. The fact he'd never have the chance to have children of his own. The reality that he'd never get to experience a lot of things in life made my pain that much worse. He was almost always such a happy person. So...

I knew I had to stop myself thinking of him because I just couldn't do it. I physically couldn't put up with the pain. That night Quil came in with my dinner I pushed it away again. He looked at me and reminded I have to eat.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered.

"Claire, please, you need to keep your strength up. For both your sake and her sake. Please," he begged. I shook my head. "Claire you have to eat!" the frustration in his voice was strong and clear. I understood it. I was frustrated with myself, too. I hated the fact that I wasn't in control of my emotions. Usually I had a good control over myself. But in a mere day that had changed. I wasn't handling it well. Part of me knew that Quil was getting angry. His frustration was causing it. Part of me wondered if he was hoping to get a angry response of me. Maybe all he wanted was for me to show some emotion. To show him I wasn't completely dead inside. We both knew that his angry wasn't genuine. I wanted to get angry too. Not just to prove to Quil but to prove it to myself, too, that I wasn't dead inside.

I couldn't though. I just stared at him for a while before finally repeating myself, "I'm not hungry".

He studied me for a second then said, "Okay but you have to eat later. I don't care what you say! Claire I love you. It's hard for me to sit here and see you in so much pain. As much as I hate it I know I can't do anything other than sit here and wait for it to pass. But I_ can't _sit here and watch you hurt our daughter by starving yourself. Please eat. Later if you want but eat. Just don't hurt our daughter because than I will get angry. I need you both". He kissed my head and left the room, my dinner on the bedside table, and my head was aching. Aching from the pain - the agony - of my life. Like I said, I wasn't angry; I was upset with myself – as Quil was – for not being able to fight back, for not being able to show some fucking emotion. I curled up and fell into a agonised sleep.

**

I woke up early the next morning, around five. Quil was a sleeping lump next to me, snoring slightly. His hand was half draped around me but I managed to pry it off in order to get out of bed. In the gap that my self-control couldn't well... control amongst the pain, sorrow, anger, agony etc. was guilt. I felt guilty for being so bad to the people that loved me. As I said I knew they were only trying to help but I couldn't let them in. I still couldn't but I could pretend I was, for their benefit. I decided that's what I was going to do. I got slowly out of bed – I was still unsteady – and went to make the family a good breakfast. I decided to make scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and cooked tomatoes. I slaved over that for an hour or so. Natahlia was the first to wake up. She looked at me and smiled. I could tell she wanted to make a big deal out of the fact that I was active again but she must have decided against it. Instead she acted like there was no difference. She said good morning to me and continued her daily morning routine – making a coffee for herself and Quil Snr.. I smiled to myself. I repeated her greeting to her.

"Smells good," she commented. "Is it for all of us?"

"Of course," I said, quietly still not having spoken much in five days. Plus I could muster my voice to be that loud even if I wanted it to be. I was still numb; maybe not as much as I had been previously but it still had a very strong hold on me. I was 'putting on a brave face'. "It's ready," I said.

"Okay, I'll help dish it out," she offered.

"Thank you," I said. That was pretty uncharacteristic; usually I'd never have been so formal. Natahlia pretended not to notice, though I know she did.

We dished out the breakfast, only speaking to say something like "I'll get the salt and pepper".

By that time it was seven-thirty. Quil was – naturally – still asleep. As soon as I smelled the bacon and egg my stomach turned. I had my appetite back; or at least my daughter did.

She kicked and I could feel her moved. She – like me – had remand reasonably still for the past couple of days. I felt weird, like the first time she moved. It was like a flutter, it minded my of the phrase 'butterflies in your tummy'. I casually put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it. Natahlia saw me doing this, studied me for a second and asked, "May I?"

"Sure," this time no sound came out, but I was smiling. She laid her hand on my stomach. She smiled broadly and even I could tell she filled with pride. My smiled wasn't very genuine but I felt slight happiness. I couldn't say how much I hated myself for not being able to show genuine emotion. I didn't feel close to anyone, except Annabelle. I absolutely _loathed_ myself for that. For the reason I couldn't bond with Quil. He had devoted himself to me but I just couldn't return his love very well at that moment. Don't get me wrong I loved him. I loved him beyond anything in the world besides my daughter but I just couldn't _show _it. I tried not to admit that, but when I did I felt sick. Actually I threw up, disgustingly enough. It was terrible.

"She is so soft when she kicks. You can tell she won't be a violent one. She is my granddaughter through and through," Natahlia gushed, snapping me out of my self-torture. I smiled again, this time looking at Natahlia. I could tell it didn't reach my eyes because Natahlia looked at me, sorrow surging strong in her eyes. I smiled this time, as if to say 'thank you'. It sounded strange, having a conversation with the movements of our lips and eyes but it only lasted a second, though we both understood perfectly what it meant.

"Anyway, I'm going to give Quil Snr. his coffee and expertly made breakfast," she winked at me. In response I let out a strong breath – my pathetic attempt at a laugh.

I served a plate up for Quil and walked into our room with it. I checked the time: 7:35 A.M. Usually I'd let him sleep to about nine and ten but today we had a lot to do. As much as I didn't to acknowledge that, I knew I had to. See we had to pack, for the weekend in Los Angeles; for Josh's funeral. Than I had a appointment at one. I place the plate on our bedside table and sat on the bed. "Quil," I whispered shaking him. "Quil," I repeated when I didn't get a response. I shook him a little harder. When that didn't work I got the plate of hot smelly food and stuck it up under his nose. It took him a couple of breaths than the smell had woke him up.

"What's this for?" he muttered, his eyes still drooped.

"Breakfast," I whispered back, stroking his face.

He stayed laid down in silence for say ten seconds or so. Then he looked at me, as if waiting for me to go back into my mute slumber. He had no idea how hard it was not to. To block out the world again seemed like a beautiful, pleasant idea. But I couldn't I was determined not to. After a second or two Quil realised I wasn't going to and he sat up. His eyes still screamed _"Caution!" _as if I had a sign saying, fragile. I realised I probably should. I knew Quil was trying to understand me, but it wasn't working. He knew that all too well and it was killing him. But all I could was try. So I was.

"What time is it?" Quil asked, yawning.

"Seven, thirty-five," I answered. "I woke you up early because I have an appointment at ten. You said you wanted to come the other day... so".

"I still do," he said.

"Okay good... And this afternoon we have to... pack". I mouthed the last word. Quil knew what I was talking about (of course). He didn't know how to react though. I didn't know how I _wanted _him to react. I just guess we both just put up with an awkward silence. "I'm, uh... going to have a shower," I said, breaking the silence. "Enjoy," I muttered as I walked out the door.

**

The sounds of phones ringing and whispered talk filled my ears as Quil and I walked into the doctors' surgery. We told the receptionist we were present and went to sit down. I noticed the kids' corner and it made me think of my daughter. I put my hand lovingly on my stomach – which was pretty big. I was only eighteen weeks. Or four and a half months; however you want to put it. My stomach was pretty round. My boobs where getting pretty big! I always had a medium size – I was 12-B and now I was heading for a 14-D luckily I wasn't there yet. Anyway back to my daughter. I could feel her moving ever so slightly inside me.

"Claire Pike," the doctor called, unknowingly pulling me out of my haze. Quil and I stood up and walked into his 'surgery' or whatever you call it. I'd been here so many times I already knew what to do. I jumped – not literally, of course –onto the table and pulled my shirt up three-quarters of the way up my stomach.

The doctor man smiled at me, "An expert I see". He looked at me over his half-moon glasses.

I left that puff of air out my nose – my laugh. I was so used to this process that the icy coldness of the goo didn't even shock me no more. My numbness helped, too, I'm sure.

My doctor examined the screen for a while before speaking. "She is a little disrupted but if you take it easy she should be alright," he said.

I stared at him in horror. "Is something wrong with her!?" I asked, sickened by the thought.

"No, no, no," he said in a rush, "She is fine. Just a little stressed. It's not the best thing for a baby to be stressed. All you need to do is relax for a while."

I calmed down at his words. My daughter was okay. That's all I needed to know.

"We have to fly to Los Angeles tomorrow night. Will Claire be up for that?" Quil asked.

"I wouldn't recommend flying at this point. If it is necessary than that's okay. She should be fine. But if you can put off the trip, that is suggested." Quil and I didn't need to make contact to know that this trip _was _necessary.

"Okay. Well we have to go on this trip. So are you sure it won't mess with Claire or the baby?"

"She has a ninety-nine percent change of being alright."

The doctor printed the photo on the screen, gave it to us and we left. When we got home, I checked the mail and –sure enough- there were tickets for two to Los Angeles from Seattle leaving at 3:00pm the next day, arriving at 5:30 the same day. With the tickets held in them my hands began to shake. I almost cried. I begged silently for the tears to come. They didn't. But I could feel they were closer than they had been before. I was getting there. And for that I was happy.


	24. Funeral

**24. The Funeral**

By two-thirty the next day Quil, Emily, Sam, Aiden and I were seated side-by-side on the plane. Aiden was already restless; Emily was trying to calm him, and Quil and Sam where in deep conversation. I didn't bother to eavesdrop and see what their conversation was about. I wasn't in a talkative mood. I sat there with my headphones in, watching a movie called _Hostage_. It had Bruce Willis in it and I was quite enjoying it. I was proud and shocked with myself for having any interest in a movie whatsoever. For enjoying something. I was feeling the best I had since finding out about Josh's fate. I hadn't tired watching a movie or reading a book, too depressed and miserable to do anything but now I was realising it was taking my mind of life. Though, when I felt the plane move my stomach tightened. I took my eyes off the screen and looked out the window, than at Quil. He was looking at me and he smiled at me. I actually smiled back, rather weak but still. Although Quil tried not to show it, I could tell he was surprised and strangely ecstatic.

I watched my movie a bit more but then I didn't feel like it anymore. To my astonishment I felt like actually, genuinely _talking _to someone. I took my headphones out and look at Quil. He wasn't looking at me but he must have seen me looking at him in his peripheral vision.

"Hi," I whispered hoarsely. I smiled at him.

"Hello Claire," he cocked his head, and smiled warmly at me.

"Sorry," I said, hoping he would understand and not ask questions.

"Don't apologise," he replied then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I have to; I've been a bitch," I said.

"No you haven't Claire. You've been mourning, as much as it frustrated me that I couldn't help, I understand. It's normal, I promise you haven't been a bitch," he said.

"Okay..." I said slowly. "I... can't explain it Quil. I can't do anything, cry, get angry, nothing. I-I can't explain it..." my voice trailed off.

"Claire, it's okay. You don't have to explain if you don't want to," he soothed. I leaned over and kissed him for the first time in a week. The kiss only lasted a second or two, our lips only just touching but it was better than most of them. It was part of my progress.

That was as far as I got progress wise on the plane trip over to Los Angeles. The flight became very long winded, frustrating and boring. Aiden was mostly at fault. He wouldn't shut up! He was restless the whole way and I made note _never _to bring my children on a plane, even for a mere three hours.

We were met on at the airport by Annabelle and who I guessed to be her mother. As soon as she saw me Annabelle ran up and hugged me, her eyes clouding with tears. I gripped to her tightly. To be honest she looked _terrible_ – not that I'd her that, of course. Her hair wasn't done; her eyes were puffy and slightly red. While terrible was my first impression I soon realise she fragile.

"Thank God you are here," she said, her voice shaking at the slightest.

"I'm so sorry," was all I could say. We hugged or about another ten seconds then Annabelle welcomed everybody else and I grabbed Quils hand.

After we had all said our brief hellos Annabelle and her mother took us back to Annabelle's parents' house. We took two taxi cabs and set off to Glendale, a city twenty miles out from Los Angeles. They had a beautiful little house. It was made from bricks and the roof was tiled in light pink. There were only two bedrooms; therefore Quil, Aunt Emily, Sam, Aiden, and I were going to have to stay in an apartment. I supposed we _could _have gone and stayed in Josh and Annabelle's apartment but I didn't think any of us could have stood that. I wouldn't have been... comfortable. Annabelle hadn't been back there since the accident – her father and mother had gone over to get her clothes and necessities. She was staying with her parent – in case you haven't picked that up. Anyway that night Quil, Emily, Sam and Aiden left for a nice four star hotel. Aiden - about to turn three –, who was obviously upset by the change in scenery and he didn't handle the plane so well, was agitated and kind of annoying. I hated to say that about my little cousin but I could barely stand him. Emily – to my dismay – must have realised this because she ended up taking him out of the room. I tried to stay in the family room with Sam and Quil but I didn't feel at all social. I ended up at having a shower at seven o'clock and was in bed by quarter to eight. I made the excuse of the plane had worn me out but it wasn't true. I must have looked like it though because even Quil didn't see through me. As soon as I hit the pillow though I realised I _was _exhausted. So much so I couldn't sleep. I knew that made no logical sense but I knew it was true. It didn't take me long to realise that my _life _had worn me out. Being numb took a lot of emotional strain. Being pregnant took a lot of work, too. Ever since I found out I was pregnant my life had become a very long and loop-de-loop rollercoaster. I eventually feel asleep at quarter past eight and slept right through to eight o'clock the next day, only to be woken by the racket outside of my door and Quil gently waking me up with a cup of tea, telling me I needed to get ready for my second favourite man's funeral.

**

"I look terrible," I sighed to Quil.

"You look beautiful," he reassured me.

"No I don't. I'm all fat and stuff. It's my brother's funeral and I can't even look nice because I'm bloody pregnant," I sobbed.

"Claire," Quil said firmly, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me and my big bulging stomach (to think I was only just over half there). "You _are _beautiful. Josh would be proud of you for having this baby. For putting up with your life! Josh was – _is _– proud of you. He only told me a billion zillion times. I promise you, you will look way beautiful, stunning, gorgeous than any other girl to walk into that church. To walk this planet".

"I don't feel it". Tears were in my eyes. They weren't close to falling but they were there. Weird.

"You look it though," he breathed in my ear. He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

The five of us drove over to Annabelle's parents' house at nine o'clock. Annabelle was teary, as was Emily. I just sat at the kitchen table with Quil, silent. Soon we were ready to leave. Annabelle, her parents, Quil and I were all in one car, the Uley's in the other. We were driven to a church somewhere just out of Los Angeles. There were lots of cars. A few tears formed in my eyes, in happiness knowing that all these people cared about my brother. My tears were sad of course, for all the obvious reasons. My tears, however, didn't fall. As soon as we were out of the car we were kind of swarmed. Annabelle was mostly. I wasn't much known. I did, on the other hand, recognise a few faces from the wedding. Quil and I were soon joined by Emily, and Sam who was holding onto a sound asleep Aiden. I stroked his hair. I hoped he didn't hold my actions the previous day against me. Aiden was dead to the world because he didn't even seem to feel me touch. Soon the doors were open and everybody was ushered into the church. Quil, the Uleys and I walked into the church and sat down. It wasn't long before we were joined by an already crying Annabelle. Quil, who was sitting next to her put an comforting arm around her. She leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. He looked sadly at me. I returned the same, daunted look. Next minute Annabelle's mother tapped Quil on the shoulder.

"Quil, would you like to carry the coffin in?" she whispered. Quil looked at me. I could tell, although he wanted to do it, he was afraid to leave me.

I gave him the best encouraging smile.

"I think Josh would have liked that," I said.

"I agree," Annabelle said, her voice shaking.

Quil got up and walked out of the church. I slid over next to Annabelle. She looked at me, tears glistening on her face. They seemed to have slowed, only falling one or so a minute. Next minute the church became quite and next came in six men all holding my brother's coffin. My brother's coffin. The words echoed in my head. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. My brother was dead! I'd always known it but the blow came harder and fiercer than I expected it. Everything was like when I first found out except one million times worse. Literally. My tears were uncontrollable, although I let them flow freely, not wanting to stop them. Annabelle was, too. The men placed the coffin down slowly onto the what I called the coffin holder. Then they bowed to it or something, then come back to sit with their party. When Quil reached me he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I sobbed into his nice shirt, soaking it with salt water. I pressed my face harder into his shirt to make myself silent, while Quil stroked the back of my head. I barely heard the first bit of the service. I had to pull himself together a bit because everyone had to stand and sing. It was Joshs' favourite song. "My Immortal," by Evanescence rang out into the church. It was the saddest song I'd ever heard. The chorus almost made me throw up I was that sad. And strangely enough guilt ridden. I have no idea why now. Anyway the chorus:

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

It suited us so well. I couldn't describe the agony I was in. I had a bad feeling in my stomach but I dismissed it. The baby was kicking hard and I was a wreck. Finally the song ended and I was able to sit down. I looked over at Annabelle who was being held fiercely but her father. Towards the end of the ceremony Annabelles mother got up to speak. I had calmed down a bit and was able to catch it some of it. She keep saying "Josh was too young", "A lovely boy. Well mannered and very funny", "He meant the world to his gorgeous little sister and his beautiful wife". She actually mentioned how excited Josh was when he found out he was going to be an uncle. I smiled then, and rubbed my stomach. When I did, there was a piercing feeling and I winced. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Quil.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I lied. I had to watch the service. It was my brothers final goodbye. Quil didn't believe me of course and he continue to watch me. He had to stop, however, when the funeral was over and he had to go and carry Josh back outside. The tears on my face hadn't had time to dry and were still flowing down my face, not so fast now though. Soon everyone was getting into there cars and either heading to the bowls club where we were going to have a happy party that Josh would have liked and a small group of people where heading to the cemetery. Annabelle, her parents, the Uley's, Quil and me were heading to the cemetery. When we go there, there were about ten other people there. Josh's coffin had been placed on ropes or something and over a hole. His grave. Argh, I shivered at the thought. When the guy started saying something I noticed a familiar car but I couldn't recognise it and I paid no attention to it. The man saying stuff asked anyone who wanted to throw flowers into the grave. Everyone nodded, and was handed a rose. I was crying uncontrollably now. It was the final, final goodbye. The thought scared me. My big, strong brother couldn't be there for me anymore. As Annabelle threw her flower down into the ground, on top of the coffin, I noticed people get out of the familiar car. I blinked furiously threw my tears and urged myself not to believe my eyes. _No, _I thought, _they wouldn't dare! It is! _Rage grew in me. The anger I felt as I realised that those people who had stepped out of the car were my _parents _was unbelievable. My body was urging me forward, preparing to confront them. But I pulled myself back. I couldn't ruin my brothers' burial. Although I was about to go and actually hit my father and slap my mother I had to walk calmly over to the grave and throw the flower in there. I did, though I was _very _aware that my legs were shaking and my stomach was aching. I walked back to Quil and looked over at my parents. They were hovering far away and nobody else seemed to have realised their presence. Though, I saw Quil follow my gaze and stiffen. He looked at me and saw the uncontrollable anger. He bit his lip. He held onto me. The burial ended not much later. I didn't waste anytime. I pulled my arm out of Quils and stormed over to where they were standing. It took them a second to realise I was coming. I would have hit them but as soon as I got there Quil was behind me and had my arms in a lock behind my back.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I screamed at them. They looked at me, stunned. "HE HATED YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! HE HATED YOU! GET AWAY!"

"We have every right!" my mother exclaimed. I saw her look quickly at my pregnant stomach. "He was our son". By this time everyone was around.

"YOU NEVER TREATED HIM THAT WAY! YOU NEVER TREATED EITHER OF US THAT WAY! YOU LOST US BOTH! WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! QUIL LET GO OF ME!" He didn't. I strangled, eager to get at them both. "LET GO" I yelled again. This time the pain in my stomach became unbearable. I turned around, cluching my stomach, and grabbed Quil to support myself so I didn't fall over. I screamed.

"Claire!" I heard people scream. "Someone call an ambulance," I heard Quil say. He pulled me to my feet, as my balance had slipped.

"Oww!" I panted.

"Claire, Claire," Quil said hurridly, he pulled my chin up to look at him, "Claire, whats wrong?"

"The baby," I panted. A pain pierced my stomach again.

"It's okay, Claire, there is an ambulance on the way. We'll get you both to hospital. You'll be okay," he reassured me. I took deep breathes, absolutely terrified that my baby was in danger. I remembered the doctor saying if the baby was stressed anymore than it already was it could be fatal. And that day hadn't been a walk in the park. I prayed my baby was okay.


	25. LA Hospital

**25. LA Hospital**

I heard panicked voices around me as I was loaded into the ambulance. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the now vague, passing pain. Although the pain was gone there was a fast beating from my stomach. _Please let my baby girl be okay_, I prayed and begged over and over. My whole self ached as I thought of the high possibility that, despite my desperate pleads, that was not the case. There were voices around me, though I didn't pay attention to them. I didn't know that we had left the graveyard until there was something hot holding my hand firmly. Quil was next to me, looking at me, terrified. I didn't want to see him like that so I closed my eyes. The ambulance guy asked me questions and I tried my best to answer but I kept asking and asking if my daughter was okay but he didn't answer. This scared me. Before I knew it we were at the hospital. I was rushed into a cubical in the emergency room. All these Doctors and nurses come in and started asking questions and doing tests. It was overwhelming. All I wanted to do was sleep and I wasn't allowed. My eyes kept drooping and Quil would have to wake me. It wasn't pleasant at all. The fact that I was literally sick with worry didn't help. I hated the place. I wanted to be at home, with Quil, in our own bed, sleeping peacefully.

It was about five in the morning when the news came. Quil was talking to me, trying to keep me awake. My doctor came in carrying a folder or something.

"I'm happy to say that your daughter will be okay," the doctor started. Relief took hold of me and I was overwhelmed with happiness. "But," he continued, wiping the smile of my face, "You absolutely _have to_ stop stressing. Much more pressure and your daughter being okay might not be the case. This means you have to stay in bed and rest for a good chunk of the pregnancy. And you will not be allowed on a plane for _at least _a week. We would like to monitor you for another night. I have arranged a ward for you to stay in."

"Thank you, Doctor West," Quil said, who looked much less scared.

"Does this mean I can sleep now?" I asked, conveniently yawning at the same moment.

"Yes," he replied, letting out a small chuckle.

Half an hour later I was taken into a quiet, ward all with sleeping pregnant woman. It was heaven in the hospital. It took me about two seconds to fall into a dead, unconscious slumber.

**

I woke up _fifteen _hours later. I've never slept longer in my life. I woke up at eight o'clock that night, and I could have slept longer!

"Hay sleepy," Quil laughed.

My mouth was dry from not using it, so I croaked instead of replying.

Quil let out a low laugh. "Everyone has been to see you today but they saw sleeping beauty instead," he teased.

"I'm tired," I yawned, only half-serious.

"You have to be kidding," he laughed. "Anyway as I was saying, although everyone has been to see you today, Emily and Sam are coming back tonight. They want to see you before they fly out tomorrow -"

"Ugh"

"-they - . What?"

"Please tell me Aiden isn't coming," I said, "I don't mean to be a bitch. I know he's my cousin and all, I mean I love him, but... this is a hospital. I've never met a kid louder. And I'm tired. And -"

"It's okay, they are leaving him with Annabelle. She volunteered when she heard they were planning on bringing him back."

"Good," I sighed, relieved. I hated what I said was true but... some things are unavoidable. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes. This room was much quieter. I could hear myself think. It was nice.

"I called work, they - not to mention reluctantly – gave me a week and a half off."

"So they should. You've been working no stop for ages." It was true. Quil was always working these days. He would take any shift he could get, do overtime etc. I wasn't sure why. Sometimes I wondered if he just wanted to get away from me but I knew better. He kept telling me he was doing it to get us set up and ready for our daughter. I wasn't sure how but well he was committed to doing it.

Anyway, Quil and I spoke softly to each other for about ten minutes – there was one check-up during it – and then Sam and Emily arrived.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey! You're awake!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah. Shocker," I teased.

"Thank God you two are okay. You had _everyone _worried at the burial," Emily gushed. She pecked me on the cheek.

"Yes, thank goodness. I don't think this family can take much more," added Sam. He kissed me too.

"Thank goodness," I echoed. Quil, Sam, and Emily exchanged greetings.

"So, you guys are flying out tomorrow, eh?" I asked.

"Yes. We heard you can't fly for a while. Annabelle and her mother have set up a spare room at their house. They said you can stay there for a week."

"This sucks," I sighed, "Stuck in LA, not old enough to gamble, pregnant, stuck in bed, and not allowed to do anything worth doing!"

Everyone laughed. I don't think they realised how serious I was. "You have it so hard," Emily replied, in a half-serious voice. "Just think, your daughter will appreciate it."

"So she isn't even born and she is running my life" Not that I minded _so _much. Just a tad.

"That's how it works," Emily laughed. "Quil?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go back to Annabelles tonight and get a proper sleep? I'll stay here with Claire if you like," Emily offered.

"No," he answered, straight away, as if it was a reflex.

"No?"

"No," he said again, firmer this time.

"Baby, I think you should," I said. "We will be fine. Promise"

"I would really rather not," he replied.

I sighed, "Quil, please. You can come back as soon as you wake up. Just get a good sleep, you are no help tired."

Reluctantly, he agreed. So at nine o'clock Sam and Quil where kicked out. Emily and I spoke for a while before I drifted off to sleep at about nine-thirty.

**

Quil came back at nine o'clock the next day. Emily and I were watching a movie called _Where the Heart is_. Good movie. Emily had to leave straight away because her flight left at twelve. Quil and I were watching the rest of the movie when we got onto the interest subject of... baby names. I didn't realise how big of a decision it was until I thought, hay my poor daughter will be suck with this for the rest of my life. Therefore almost everything Quil suggested was a dead end.

"Hay I found a baby naming book outside, hang on and I'll go get it". So he went and came back carrying the book. We went through that. He had some shocking names, and some good ones. I swear we went through at least a thousand names. What we would do is, if Quil found a name he would consider he would say it to me and I would either reject it or write it on my piece of paper. Here are the names that where on my piece of paper. Amanda, Michelle, Andrea, Elizabeth, Rachael, Laura, Tess, Samantha, Ellie, Beth, Bronte, Matilda, Stephanie, Sarah, Hailie, Gabriella, Chenaye. Rachael, Beth and Chenaye where my favourites. But as I said before none of them _really _stood out to me. I wanted my daughter's name to be something spectacular, something I'd never get sick of. I wished I were having a boy. It would have been so much easier. Boys' names' are easy. My sons' name would have been Kian. I've liked it all my life. I would call him Ki for short. In the end we gave up. We hoped that a name would come to us by the end of the pregnancy. Now _that _was a mistake.

**A/N: Review my story for once. This is getting annoying. No one is reviewing anymore. It makes me wonder if anyone is reading my crappy story. **


	26. Home Again, Myself Again

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you with the wait but this is only a fill in chapter. I have a busy life at the moment so I wont update much. I should start getting more organised in about two months. Anyway enjoy **

**26. Home Again**

"It's about time," I huffed as Quil started to put together my suitcase. Don't worry, I had a right to be a complete bitch, which I was. For starters, it was hot! Unbelievably hot. I was pregnant which _didn't _help at all. Ever since I had left hospital a week and a half before I _HATED _pregnancy. No joke. I never, ever understood why woman hated it, but after I was stuck in a HOT bed, unable to get up otherwise my over protective boyfriend would tell me to get back and if I didn't he would make me. Also, when you are left with nothing other than your thoughts, it's bad; but me stuck with my thoughts, its DISASTEROUS! Not enjoying pregnancy reminded me of my mother. I wanted her. Don't get me wrong I still hated her in every possible way but it would be nice to talk to my mother about this stuff. Like did she hate pregnancy, or enjoy it? Anyway, I seriously lost track of my mood swings. One minute I would be _so _pissed off, the next uncontrollably crying, than guilty, and pretty much every other bad feeling there was to feel times a million. I couldn't help it. Quil was worried, not that I took much noticed. I didn't care about much, except myself. I was a selfish bitch and I knew it. That was never good to know when I was going through my guilt moments.

Anyway, about a week and three days after I had been discharged, it was finally time to leave. Though still pissed off, it was the happiest I'd been all week. Just to have an excuse to be allowed out of bed and get dressed into normal clothes (well as normal as I could fit my fat stomach, ass, boobs, and everything else that had blown up, into) felt like the best thing in the world. Annabelle and her mother had been avoiding me all week. As I've said, they had a right. They were as nice as ever when they were around but I had trouble returning the politeness. However, Annabelle was there to help pack up.

Four and a half months. Time wasn't exactly going slow but too much shit was going on for me to enjoy it. The baby kicked a lot. Wait I'll rephrase, she kicked me _in the ribs _a lot. She moved around a lot, too. She'd probably be a gymnast. That'd be cool. Anyway, our flight was booked for later that day and I was counting the seconds. I knew I wouldn't be returning to LA anytime soon. I had no reason to; other then Annabelle. I couldn't return anytime soon either, my pregnancy was coming to the point where I could no longer fly. This didn't upset me. I didn't really see the point to visit my brothers' grave either. It's not like it was him. There wasn't even a photo of him on it. To me it had nothing to do with him; other than his name and his body was lying under it, which crept me out.

Finally, after saying goodbye to Annabelle's parents, we were off to the airport. I wanted to scream and jump for joy; I didn't. I had to remind myself that I wasn't sixteen. Well, I was but not mentally, only on my ID. The baby even knew something exciting was going on. She was kicking, in a good way. This time it didn't piss me off. It felt good to have my baby sharing my emotions. Annabelle, Quil and I arrived at the airport, unloaded our bags and headed inside.

We had arrived fifteen minutes before we had to go through quarantine, customs and shit like that. "Coffee?" Annabelle suggested.

"I could use a coffee right now," was Quil's reply. We headed to the nearest coffee shop and drunk coffee – I know, shocker right? – at least Quil and Annabelle did. I didn't drink coffee, not that I was allowed to anyway. Tea was my thing.

After some pathetic small talk Annabelle got emotional. "I'm going to miss you guys, you've sort of been my sanity."

"We will miss you too," I said, looking at her sadly. As much as I hated to say it, I felt sorry for her. She had nothing anymore except her job and her parents; nothing to really remind her of her late husband. Only me, and I was no longer going to be around. Her and Josh had had different friends.

"I had idea," I said, "I haven't cleared it with you yet babe-" acknowledging Quil "-but I was wondering when the baby is born, if we have a house, I was thinking maybe you could stay with us for a period of time. A _long _period of time."

"I don't have a problem with it," Quil said, looking back and forth between me and Annabelle.

"I might. There is a good chance I will."

"Great", I smiled. Then our flight was called. We had a tearful goodbye and started through the security procedures.

After an hour through customs we were seated happily in our seat. I was tired, so I slept. I was asleep half the flight. When I woke up Quil was watching some movie called _Underworld_. It didn't look like my thing so I just sat there. I thought about the usual stuff. Actually, I worried about the usual stuff. I wasn't too aware at the time but I was paranoid. Too many things had gone wrong in my life. I remember the last time I was myself. Well not so much myself but a kid. Looking after Lucus matured me a lot. So much so I hadn't done anything a kid did since. I hadn't noticed. I didn't like my new self. I hadn't spoken to my friends since the last day of school. Natalee – who was my best friend – was almost like a stranger to me now. I hadn't seen her in about two months. I swore I would call her when I got home.

Natahlia launched into Quil and I hugged us fiercely. The airport was packed with freshly-landed passenger; we were among them. Quil Snr. took our carryon luggage for us. We hugged and kissed them both before heading to get our actual luggage. Skipping the boring details, we got in the car and went home.

Once unpack, fed and showered I called Natalee. "Hello" said a small voice, Callum.

"Hey Callum," I said.

"Who is this?" he said.

"Claire"

"Oh Claire. You haven't been here in _ages!_"

"I know, mate. Is Natalee there?"

"NATALEE" He screamed into his house. "Phone!"

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger," I said cheerfully. I had missed my friend.

"Claire! Oh my gosh, sweetie. How are you?!"

"I'm getting there. You know..."

"Yeah... Oh my gosh guess what! Jaiden and I... you know..." she said in a quiet rush.

"Oh really! Well, take advice from the pregnant sixteen-year-old, protection!" I laughed.

"Of course. Is it that bad? That's a worry, Claire, she isn't even born"

I laughed, "No, it just makes you grow up to fast. I haven't been out in ages. I haven't spoken to my friends in ages. I haven't acted like a sixteen year old for ages!"

"Yeah but your life is so fucked up. I honestly don't see how you can be your average sixteen year old. I also get that the reason you haven't been out in ages is because your brother just died! Give yourself a break, girl, or you'll end up depressed."

"Well I don't like my new lifestyle. I want to go out. I don't even remember the last time I spoke to Keeleigh. She might not even recognise my voice no more; Callum didn't."

"Callum is only six, give yourself a break. Let's go to the movies tomorrow, okay? Then you stay the night. Quil can come if you want."

"Can our friends come?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Keeleigh, Jaiden, Quil, and we better not forget Michael."

"Michael?"

Natalee laughed, "You really haven't been around."

"Hmm". I know she didn't intend to offend me but that hurt.

"He's Keeleigh's boyfriend. They've been dating for about a month, she doesn't shut-up about him!"

"That's great, I'm happy for her."

We spoke some more but then I had to go, I needed sleep. I was jet-lagged.

**

The next day I was excited as I walked into the cinema accompanied by Natalee, Keeleigh, Michael and Jaiden. Quil was working so he couldn't make it. I had forgotten how much he worked. We were going to see _Law Abiding Citizen_. I had read the movie review and it looked good. It was posted in the cinemas and, as I had forgotten most of it I read it again:

**Clyde Shelton (Gerard Butler) is a brilliant planner and inventor. One night two robbers invade his Philadelphia home and brutally kill his wife and daughter, and almost kill him. The killers are caught, and Assistant DA Nick Rice (Jamie Foxx) is assigned the case. Nick is ordered by the DA to make a deal with one of the killers to testify against his partner for a 10 year plea bargain prison sentence. Clyde doesn't want Nick to make the deal, but Nick says it was too late and the deal is done. The other killer got the death penalty. After 10 years, the other killer is released from prison, and he soon ends up dead. Clyde is arrested and kind of admits to Nick that he did it. Clyde is put in jail, and he warns Nick that he must fix the broken justice system that failed him and his family or else anyone connected to his case will soon die. Even from jail, Clyde's threats become a reality, and Nick must stop Clyde before his family is next. (Blurb belongs to imdb)**

It looked fabulous! I, also, felt fabulous. It was the first time I hadn't felt pregnant in ages. It was wonderful. I just felt like your average sixteen year old. My night was almost ruined but Natalee saved it. See when we went to get tickets the girl kept giving me (and my stomach) funny looks. I ignored it. Natalee saw it and started being really cold to the woman and she didn't tip her. Both were strange of her. I wanted to hug Natalee so bad. She had suck up for me against her morals and character and that meant the world to me.

Anyway, Michael was great. I got along with him really well. He was alright looking, funny and sweet. He was chubby, but only a bit.

"Claire, when's the baby due?" he asked.

"Around about the 1st of May," I answer joyfully.

"Oh okay, not anytime soon then? Bet you're annoyed with that."

I had to laugh. "No, she can stay in there as long as she wants".

"She, aye? Got any names?"

"Of course she does! She is going to call her Natalee," butted in – well I'll let you guess. We all laughed.

"No, no names yet," I replied. By this time it was time to go in. I sat next to Jaiden and Keeleigh. I spoke to Jaiden for a while, whilst the previews where on. I asked him how the pack was going. He told me great; good as ever. He told me Seth was leaving. He'd gotten bored. There hadn't been a bad vampire around in twelve years. There were only the Cullen's, who made more and more vampires and time went by and there were no bad vampires to attack. He told me another wolf had joined the pack; Caleb. Before we could get into a good proper conversation/update the movie started.

The movie looked fabulous but it was _ten million times _better then that! It quickly went to the top of my favourite movies! We all had a magnificent time! Jaiden drove us back to Natalee's house in his Nissan Ute. Jennifer had the most delicious food ready for us. We got there and ate. The six of us went into the lounge room to play _Singstar. _Calian, Shannon, Sharee and Callum soon joined us. After cleaning up the kitchen so did Jennifer. She was drinking, and I think she was drunk, otherwise I doubted whether see would have joined. Calain, Keeleigh, Natalee, Michael and Jaiden were drinking, too. I didn't mind too much but it would have been nice to be able to have a few drinks with my friends. I had an amazing time anyway. We were singing everything from _Abba_ to _ACDC_. That night had to be one of the funniest I had ever had. Shannon wanted to go out, so she had to call her father and ask if he could take her to her mates place. He told her he'd be home in an hour. She wasn't too happy with that. Being fourteen all she wanted to do was go out with her friends and party. Sharee was a little different. More mature for her age I guess. She only went to a few parties every now and again. She had started speaking, not like when she and Shannon last year. I was glad. She was a good person. She gave everyone the impression that her sister was a little... guy obsessed, so to speak. She tried too hard to get them or something. It wasn't anything nobody didn't know already. Good days of being a teenager. Michael and Keeleigh were all over each other in a sweet way. He was always holding her, giving her little pecks here and there. She was so happy, I envied her. Not that I wasn't happy but she had it so well, uncomplicated and passionate. It was a teenage relationship.

Keeleigh looked at me and smiled as Michael pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and kissed her cheek softly. I beamed right back. I showed her how much I was happy for her. Malcolm, - Natalee's dad - having just arrived back from taking his daughter to yet another party, stood in the door way and laughed a happy man's laugh at his surroundings; his drunken wife singing loudly, letting her hair down, for what I can only imagine as a rare occasion; his daughter, laughing and singing along with her mother, with her boyfriend's arms' wrapped around her waist; Jaiden, who I heard he'd embraced like a son, enjoying a night with his girlfriend and her friends and family; his other daughters laughing at their mother and sister enjoying themselves and throwing their little brother around who was giggling uncontrollably; his daughter's friend and her boyfriend, showing the amount of love that he admires, encourages, being great believer in love he was very proud of them, I am sure. He caught my eye and looked at me like his step-daughter or something, his adopted daughter, maybe. To the Simon family I was their adopted child. They didn't know how much that meant to me.

The night was amazing, I was my old-self again and it was just the best feeling there was. If only I could have shared it was my boyfriend but I didn't mind too much. Jaiden and Natalee announced to us that Jaiden was moving in with them, we hugged and laughed and congratulated them. I had never seen either of my friends so happy. That night I forgot about everything and let my hair down for the first time in mouths.


	27. 27 The Best Of Friends

**A/N: Dont picture Quil like the Quil in New Moon! When I saw it I was like that's not my Quil. Imagine him Jacob like but no Quite. Ha-ha **

**Okay I'm not happy with my story. It's dragging too much. I'm trying to speed it up a bit. Anyway I've been thinking about what I'm going to do after the baby is born. Now I would like to know; would you guys kill me if I made it extremely dramatic? Dramatic in a good way though. Not like lately, ill try not to make it drag on. Okay so tell me if its alright and I need constructive feedback please. I need help so to say. Give me writing tips or something. **

**This is a short chapter just under 2000 words because I'm stuck. **

**27. The Best of Friends. **

Quil and I were sitting at the breakfast table talking to each other about everything. I was happy to have just finished year eleven. I had had my last day the day before. I had effectively failed every subject but English and Film. I had had seven and a half weeks off. I had officially failed year eleven. Don't get me wrong, I'd expected to but it still would have been nice to say I at least scraped the bottom of the pass barrel. I didn't mind too much though. I just figured I redo school when the baby was born.

"Are you disappointed?" Quil asked.

"Not overly. I mean I would have liked to passed but I don't mind too much, I've come to realise there are a million more important things," I replied.

Quil laughed.

"What?"

"Just what you were saying. You're so mature for your age!" he stopped laughing, "No you're right."

"Heard from Nessie lately?" Quil asked

"No. You heard from Jake?"

"Yeah I have. He said she is going great, about 'five' months now. He says the baby is a girl as far as anyone is concerned. Apparently the baby is growing twice as fast as normal. By normal I mean human, not Renesmee human."

"So you mean by 'it's a girl as far as anyone is concerned' Renesmee isn't all hot and stuff like she was with Luke?"

"Yeah that's what I mean"

"I think we might go and see them today. What do you think?"

"Sounds good"

Silence filled the room as our conversation reached a dead end. We sat there silently in thought. I heard the TV in a distance. Quil had left it on when I called out breakfast. It was an ad advertising a place to get married. The ad got me thinking.

"Do you think we should get married?" I asked Quil casually.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Well isn't 'right' – so to speak – to get married before you have a baby together"

"I don't believe in all that shit"

I didn't either but I was just curious as to whether he did or not.

"Do you want to get married?" Quil asked. Our conversation was calm, just like it was any other everyday discussion.

"One day. I don't think we'd have time to have the wedding that I want before the baby anyway. I mean I've never been one for a big fuss but I think I want to make one for my wedding day. I am a girl after all," I laughed.

"That is so very true," he chuckled. "So we will do it, one day..."

"Hey, stranger. You're huge!"

"So are you!" Renesmee and I laughed. Renesmee looked as glamorous as ever with her long, curly, shiny brown hair. She now had reddish ting to it, which I just love. She pulled the pregnant look off _way _better than I did. Seeing her, I remembered the confidence before I was pregnant; I hoped I'd get that back one day.

The boys had already scaped to their haven; the car shed. Other then Renesmee and Luke, the cars had to be Jakes favourite thing about being related to the Cullen's.

"How's Luke going?" I asked Renesmee.

"Great, yeah. He is really excited about being a big brother. He is always touching my belly. He really wants a little brother, I hate to tell him that's not the case."

"Ever think maybe it's a boy and he's just like you?"

"It is possible I'll give you that but boys almost always take after their fathers; girls take after their mothers, it's almost human nature"

"Oh right, because you're a human," we both laughed.

"So true" she said. It so hard to believe Renesmee is only fourteen.

"Can you find out? Like what it is? Or wont it show up?" I asked.

"No she won't show up," replied Renesmee.

"Oh okay. So anyway where is my favourite boy?"

"Sleeping, he's had a big week"

Renesmee and I were catching up when I started to think about my conversation with Quil that morning; the one about marriage

"Do you think me and Quil should get married?" I asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah but what I mean is because of the baby? Like isn't it 'right' to get married before you have a baby"

"Well in that case no. Don't tell me family that though". We both laughed when she said that. "Hey, you know how you have had a bad trot lately and well its Christmas soon so I wanted to give you your present. It's big but you deserve it. It's for you and Quil. Can we call in the boys so that Jacob and I can give it to you?"

"Well yeah but I don't have anything for you yet," I said, feeling bad.

"I don't care. Jacob and I don't want anything. If you really want to give us something just give Luke a really good present," Nessie poked her tongue at me. "Jacob! Quil! Get in here please" Renesmee summoned the boys from their shed.

"Okay listen we have an early present," Nessie said to us once the boys were inside; once Quil and I were sitting on the leather white couch. "We figured you two have been through a lot in the past year. We thought you deserved this beyond belief. So Jacob and I have decided to send you on a holiday. Just the two of you, to forget about everything."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!?" I exclaimed.

"Very! Claire and Quil you are going to... France! Everything is paid for! Accommodation, flights, food! And Claire, Alice is hoping you don't lose your fashion sense in parenthood, she has given you $2000 in spending money!"

I screamed, I literally screamed from excited. No one had ever done anything as nice as this for me. If it was anyone else I would have refused to take the offer but Renesmee would never take it. She would take it like I didn't appreciate it or something.

"You leave in two days," Jacob said.

"Two days!" Quil exclaimed.

"Yes two days. It's so you can't do anything to important before it. It's spontaneous. Something you two need to learn how to do."

"You guys are the best people I've ever met!" I was _so _happy! France! I'd always wanted to go. I'd never thought about _actually _doing it. The gift I'd just received was the best thing that had happened to me that year and I hadn't even lived it yet.

"I fucked love you two!" I was ecstatic! I hadn't been able to say that in months

"She is right, Jake, Nessie you're fabulous"

That continued for quite a while. I had never kissed and hugged anyone – other than Quil – that much in my whole life.

"Natahlia! Natahlia! Natahlia!" I yelled into the house, in which I was run around jumping up and down. "Come here, quick. Quickly!"

"Claire what is it sweetie?" Natahlia came rushing out of the lounge room.

"We're going to France, we're going to France," I chanted over and over. I grabbed her hands and jumped around in circles with her.

"That's great but can you afford it?" she asked.

"Nessie – god bless her, I love her – gave us a trip to France for a present. Everything included. Isn't it wonderful!" I spun some more.

"It is. You deserve it. Both of you," she kissed me and her son on the cheek. "When do you leave?"

"We leave on Monday!"

"You leave on Monday?! That's in two days! Get packing girl"

So that is what I did for the rest of that afternoon. Quil did, too. He was excited but nothing compared to me, I didn't even notice his next to mine.

Over the next two days I could only think of two things. The first was our holiday – of course. It was like what should we do there?! We would go to millions of romance restaurants. My main plan was to build up the relationship like it was before; the hot, passionate, sexy relationship. I had two weeks to do it. My doctor had told me I was alright to fly. He said my daughter was in good health now, she wasn't stressed anymore. He congratulated me for keeping calm, or at least happy. He also did an ultrasound. I could see her clearly now, her body was curled into a ball. She was still –weird as sounds- cute, even when she wasn't fully formed and I could even see her face. I guess that was the mother in me. The photo was in my wallet, right next to the one next to me and Quil. I'd taken that photo a year ago, when everything wasnt reality.

The other thing was marriage. I'd never thought I was so keen on it, but even since I had heard that ad it was like 'I want to!' Everything wedding-ish was jumping out at me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in a rush (although I did drop a few hints to Quil *wink wink*) but I just thought its right and I think it would be nice. Just to be able to say 'I'm Claire Ateara. Back off girls he is mine; legally and all!'

At twelve-thirty on Monday afternoon Quil, Renesmee, Jake and Natahlia set of to the airport. I was practically jumping out of my sit. I was like a five-year-old being told they were going to candy land or something. Another word for it was crazy. It was a long drive. We were driving to Portland which was about an hour. Quil and I would have to catch a little plane to Seattle, where we would catch a flight to France. Every time I would about it I would get a funny excited feeling in my stomach. "Thank you guys so much," I said over and over. I'd been saying it for an hour in one way or another. I still didn't think they got how much I appreciated them. Luke was with Rosalie, we knew he wouldn't make the hour trip there and back again.

We had the air-con up full bore; I was scorching in the car with four other people in it. Of course it was the nicest of nice cars, it was a present from the Cullen's to the Blacks.

We arrived ten minutes before the plane was about to take off. This meant _rushing!_ We checked in, went through metal detectors, and quickly said goodbye. I was heading to another world, set to forget everything. Heaven.

**A/N: Okay I really really hated that. PLEASE HELP ME. Helpful feedback. **


	28. France Romance

Doing French class and I love it so I thought I'd include some of my knowledge. You know, show off a bit (:

Oh and to Beth & Rach, graphic chapter, could be awkward for you, consisting I wrote it :/** Would it be okay to skip 3 months after this chapter?**

**28. France Romance**

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, Monsieur" a little old lady greeted us. Having just landed in France I was jet-lagged and tired but excited. "Salut, Madame. Ca va?" I said.

"Ca va," she replied. I felt so smart! I was speaking French! I had done it in high school till year ten so I was pretty good at it. I usually got A's. We had just said hello to each other, and I asked her how she was. She replied saying not bad.

"Not bad, babe. You're quite good at it," Quil said.

It was ten at night, so both Quil and I were eager to get to the hotel. We checked out our baggage and got into a cab.

"Prenez nous à la Princeton hotel," I said to the driver. As I asked, he took us to a stunning hotel. The place was lit up beautifully. I gasped a little; I think Quil did, too. The driver chuckled a little. I knew what he was thinking: typical tourists.

The lobby of the hotel was magnificent; I couldn't even imagine what the actual apartment was like. Having never learnt how to deal with French money I was glad I didn't have to pay for the hotel. I was dreading buying lunch. The hotel was so rich it even had an elevator guy! We had a bag porter! Arr. So, so, so excited. Sixteen and living as close to the dream as I would ever get! As I guessed but far from imagined the apartment was breath taking. Everything was royal and romantic looking. The main door opened to the lounge, a flat-screen TV sat on a lovely wooden cabinet, in front of it was the most beautiful, comfortable couch. Everything was superb, but nothing, I mean, nothing was as royal or romantic as the bed. King size, filled with cushions, my type of bed.

"Merci," I said to the bag porter

"Votre accueil" he replied and left.

We woke up the next day as buoyant and happy as ever. It was 8 o'clock and I was ready to hit the town. With $2000 dollars in a place like Paris, I would soon be the most fashionable person in the state when I got home. I shopped for four hours – straight. I was surprised at how long I could shop, jet-lagged and pregnant but that day I didn't have a thought. Nothing was going to stop me; I was literally one of the happiest women ever. Every person I walked passed said 'bonjour' to me. I had the biggest smile on my face. I was carting bagfuls of clothes to every shop. The French people were so nice. I think I only got ripped off once and that was only for ten dollars, at the most. I didn't mind. If he was that desperate he could have it. Other then that the other French people gave you the money back if you gave the wrong amount. I was quiet pleased with them. Everywhere you went someone was definitely going to say hello.

At 'midi' – midday – I met Quil for lunch at a quite, romantic cafe.

"Hey baby," I said, as he stood up and kissed my cheek. We sat down together.

"Honey, that's a _lot _of shopping," he noted.

"I know," I grinned, "I have some pregnancy clothes, and some dream clothes – ones I plan to fit into after the bub."

"Dream clothes," he laughed at my choice of words. "Remember when you dreamed of being a clothes designer?"

I laughed, "Course! It was nice of you to tell me I had a chance"

"I know. No offence, baby but you couldn't design clothes," Quil said, laughing at the memory.

"True, true. Oh my gosh, remember that shirt I tried to design. It was terrible!"

"Ah gosh". We just stared at each other as our laughter died down.

"Do you like being an architect?" I asked. We never spoke about my boyfriends' job, I didn't know why; he was always at work, wouldn't that have given me some incentive to talk about it with him?

"I love it, bub. Just the other day my boss asked me to be in the team of people designing a pizza parlour. It'll be a big pay out," he said.

"That's fabulous!" I exclaimed. I was happy for him but sad at the same time. We never spoke about him, I didn't even notice. I knew nothing about it – his job. I don't even know how high in his job he was. How bad is that? Was I _that _self-centred?

Determined not to ruin our lunch, I didn't mention what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. Then, once it's finished, I can put more money into our house fund."

We had a house fund? I wasn't even aware. God, I thought to myself, where have I been? He must have told me somewhere along the line.

"How is that fund going?"

"Ah, that's not important," he winked. "Claire? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

I laughed, and then got serious. "I honestly don't know"

"Well consider what you are good at, what you enjoy doing"

"Pathetically enough, I've never had a job; I'd have no idea"

Silence filled our table, not an awkward silence, just a nice silence. I started dreamingly out the window, into the view of the fountain outside.

"I like Chenaye," I said.

"Chenaye?" he asked, perplexed.

"For our daughter," I replied. "We have never spoke about names; I like Chenaye," I repeated.

"Chenaye," he mused. "It's nice. What else do you like?"

"Shanice, Shanni, Charlotte. Those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head"

"They are nice, a bit unusual. I like Rachael, Hayley, Nicole and Bethany," Quil told me.

"Nicole! I love it! Maybe spelt different though. Maybe like N-I-C-C-O-L-E or something. I don't want all the same thing; or like anyone else," I said.

"I like it, Niccole. Niccole Ateara. What'd you think?"

"It's perfect! Oh my god. Do you really like it, like is that what you want to name her?" I was excited; I may have just found my daughter's name.

"Yes!" Quil, I could tell, was just as excited as me.

"Niccole Ateara, Niccole Ateara," I repeated my daughter's name over and over in my head.

"I love it," Quil leaned over and kissed me, "I love you"

"I love you so much more," I reply.

"Impossible. What's her middle name?"

"Well I wanted something to do with your mother. Niccole Natahlia Ateara? Personally I think it's too many N's"

"Yeah, it doesn't go does it?"

"Nope. What else? Niccole Shanice Ateara? Niccole Charlotte Ateara?"

"Leigh? Ellie? Niccole Leigh? Niccole Ellie?"

"Ahh I have no idea, middle names are hard!"

"Agreed, baby. We'll stray across something. At least we now have something to call her other than her or the baby. Quil, Claire and Niccole Ateara. I love it. My girls and me," Quil's face was all dreamy.

The week past in a hot, passionate, exciting blur. My main priority was achieved, Quil and I had had the best most sexual, happy and young energetic relationship we had had in a year or so. This was, of course, in between sightseeing. We hadn't however been to the Eiffel Tower, yet. I was a bit pinged off at Quil for having made the reservations for the Eiffel Towers Restaurant so late in the week. Finally that Friday night arrived. I got dressed all pretty for my romantic dinner, wearing some of the new clothes I had brought. When I come out of the bathroom, into the kitchen where Quil was waiting, I saw him gasp, literally. I felt stunning. Everything was perfect.

We caught a taxi to the Eiffel Tower. It was half hour away from our hotel. "Nous amène à la Tour Eiffel, s'il vous plaît," I said in my most elegant French accent, to the taxi driver.

"You look fantastique," Quil told me. I was proud of him for learning as much French as possible – not much. I think his vocabulary only stretches to please, thank you and now fabulous, obviously.

"Merci," I winked. Merci – thank you. It was sunset and lights were starting to come on. Lights had to be one of my favourite things. They were so beautiful. I just cuddled up to my man and looked out at the lights, when I closed my eyes I still saw them. I wondered if one day I could find something as beautiful as them, beyond Quil and Niccole. Preferably something in myself.

As the taxi pulls up to the block that the Eiffel Tower is placed on, I know I found something better. The Eiffel Tour, all lit up at sunset with the most beautiful lights. I was mesmerized. "It's so beautiful," I whispered to Quil.

"I know," he murmured. "Come on," he pulled my hand, excited now. We caught the elevator up to the second level of the tower and looked out. We had to be at least a kilometre up in the air. We sat there just staring at the view. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Come on, babe. We have reservations at 6:30."

So we rode the elevator up to the highest point of the Eiffel Tower that you could get. The restaurant was magnificent, candles lit everywhere. We had a romantic dinner. The view was well, terrifying but thrilling and unbelievable, I honestly had not used the term loosely, either. Quil however was eager to have dinner over and go back down to the second level, at first I thought he was scared. It wasn't until later I learnt I was wrong.

It happened when we were walking hand in hand towards the edge of the level. Quil pulled me to face him and starred into my face for a while. "I love you, so much. More than anything," he said. Then he kissed me. It was sweet. I got butterflies.

"Claire?" he asked, when we had broken apart.

"Yes?" I looked him in the eye and smiled.

My eyes widened and my heart raced as my boyfriend got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box which contained the most beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god," I whispered.

"Claire, I love you, more than anything; you know that. You mean more to me than everything else. It's always been my dream to marry you. Will you do me the honour? Will you marry me?" Quil smiled up at me with the happiest smile I've ever seen him usher.

"Of course I will marry you!" I cried. He pulled the outstanding ring out of its little black box and placed it on my bare hand, which know contained the second most beautiful thing on it. This topped the Eiffel Tower. By far. Quil stood up and pulled me into a hug, lifted me up off my feet and spun me around. "We will be happy, forever, I promise". Looking back I can't believe that I believed him. Nothing is ever perfect. Especially in my life. How could I believe him? It kills me to say, we were both so wrong.


	29. 29

I, Claire Pike, was engaged! That night I was so ecstatic I called everyone who I knew to tell them. All the people closest to me already knew, that is with the exception of Natalee – who was happily living in a shit hole with Jaiden. Everyone was happy for us. However no one was as happy _as _us. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Quil and I were so in love.

"I have an idea for her middle name," I told Quil. It was Wednesday of our second week in France, the sixth day of Quils' and mine engagement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Aimee; it's French forbeloved. What do you think?"

"I love it! Niccole AimeeAteara.." Quil mused. I smiled.

Three months later...

I pushed myself off the bed, hoping not to over balance. My stomach was swollen beyond recognition. I wasn't even dared to think about my arse. My face was too. I looked terrible; though my fiancée promised me I looked fine. Great even. My reply was always, "Truth is the base of a healthy relationship; don't fuck up ours". My hormones were going crazy. I was worse than usual. One minute I'll be happy, the next well let's just say I could clear a room.

I waddled my way into the bathroom. I saw Quil Snr. on the porch and we exchanged greeting. We'd never had a very big relationship. He was a very quiet man.

I passed Natahlia in the kitchen; she was drinking her daily coffee. I looked at the clock – 7:30a.m.

"Morning, sweetie, how are you this morning - your back any better?"

"No," I said shortly. I didn't mean to be rude – it just came naturally. "I can't wait for next month," I heaved a sigh, "Well I'm off for a shower".

After I locked the door of the bathroom, I looked into the mirror, staring at the profile of my body. My hair went to half way down my stomach. Something I was quite proud of. Before I was pregnant the shirt of Quils that I was wearing hung well below my knees and it was as baggy as anything. Now it fit, though a little long. The stomach part was tight even. Length wise it was half way up my hamstring. My baby belly was humongous. There were stretch marks all up it. That was seriously depressing. I'd never had very much self-control and the stretch marks where proof of that – I couldn't restrain from scratching them. And my breasts! As big as Pamela Andersons, but I doubt hers were as sore as mine. I was eight months pregnant. My back was consistently aching and all I wanted to do was lay down and die. I'd never handled physical pain very well. I'd always been shielded from it.

Sighing I pulled my eyes away from the mirror and turned on the hot water of the shower. I'd always loved the shower and it still hadn't changed. I was enjoying myself, letting the hot water streak down was the best feeling. All of a sudden I was ripped from my world by a banging on the bathroom door.

"Claire, Claire!" It was Quil. Usually he'd have just barged in but I'd refused to let him look at my body for the past month. He was very disgruntled but respected my wishes.

He voice bewildered me; I hadn't expected him up until at least nine – he'd worked til ten the previous night.

I hobbled my way out of the shower as fast as I could manage. I wrapped my dressing gown around me and opened the door.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?" I asked frantically, the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"Everything's great! It's Nessie!" his big smile gave it away.

"Oh my God!" Oh my God – my best friend was having her baby! "Quick Quil – get dressed, get dressed!"

I dressed as fast as humanity allowed a nearly due woman. Quil was ready and waiting for me as I got out to him as quick as I could. We both jumped into his car.

"Tell her I said congratulations!" I heard Natahlia called behind us.

"Okay," Quil called out the window, before speeding off to the Cullen's house. Nessie was to have the baby there, as she couldn't go to a normal hospital.

As we pulled up to the manor that was the Cullen's house I saw Emmett, Lucus, Alice and Jasper sitting on the front steps. Well I wouldn't say Lucus was _sitting_ more like... running around crazily.

"Claire!" he screamed excitably as I stepped out of the car.

"Hello big boy!" I reply. "Big Boy" was true. He was now four and could speak excellent. I hadn't seen him in ages.

"Claire the baby is coming, it's coming! I'm going to be a big brother! Yay!" Lucus jumped around in circles.

"I know! It's very exciting isn't it, mate!"

Alice stood up very elegantly and kissed my cheeks. "Claire, it's wonderful to see you. I haven't seen you in a while," Alice spook with unbelievable grace.

"I know, it's been too long."

"You're wondering where she is." Scarily enough, she wasn't asking. "Renesmee is upstairs but I suggest you stay down here until the baby is born. Sorry but Jakes rules, though they both want you here."

"No that's okay," I replied. It was true, I fully understood. Quil, Billy, Paul, Emmett and Jasper had all sat down on the front stairs and started talking to each other – about cars, typical.

"Claire you're having a baby too," Lucus noted.

"Yes I am," I smiled at him. I'd always had a soft spot for Luke.

I sat down with the boys, Lucus on my lap; he didn't fit too well, my belly took up a lot of space. After about ten minutes Edward joined us, he had a slight smile on his face.

"How's it going?" I asked. He knew – because I did – that I was talking about Renesmee.

"Almost," he smiled. He had an absent look on his face – concentrating on the scene upstairs, I was sure. "I am," he whispered, his creeping mind powers letting him in my mind. I laughed uncomfortably.

We were all silent, waiting for an update from upstairs. The family began to pour out of the house, Alice, Rachel, Esme – the only people upstairs were Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle and of course, Renesmee and Jake. Approximately ten minutes later Edward smiled and said, "It's starting". Alice was silent, a smirk creeping onto her mouth.

"It's a boy!" Edward gasped, shocked. _A boy? _I thought, _but she said it was a girl_. I was bewildered. "I know what you are all thinking," Edward said, using an unfortunate phrase, "but we were wrong".

"Can we go in?" I asked, desperate to see Renesmee.

"Give her a minute," Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. _Happy to be a grandfather again? _I asked, not bothering to voice my question. "Yes," he whispered low, but I knew that everyone, except maybe Lucus, could hear.

"Come here, Luke," Edward smiled. Luke jumped off my lap and right into his grandfathers arms, a big smile on his tiny face. "Let's go met your brother," Edward grinned at his grandson.

"Do I get a brother now?" Lucus asked, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"You sure do, buddy," Edward laughed and one by one we all followed him into the house.

She looked... exhausted, yet the happiest I'd seen her since Lucus first said 'mama'. Renesmee's bronze hair was all sweaty and her eyes looked.. old. However, in true Renesmee style, see still managed to look strangely amazing.

After the family had had their gaze of the new addition to the Black clan, I walked to the side of the bed where Renesmee was laying, a bundle of blankets in her arms, a husband wearing the biggest grin and a son who was truly fascinated in his little brother. The baby was _gorgeous_. His eyes were a dark brown, taking after both his parents there, the brown mixed with the strange black that was Jacob Black's eyes. His bronze hair was fair to think for a newborn. "He's gorgeous," I told Nessie and Jake.

"I know"

"Thank you"

Jake and Nessie looked at each other, smiling. If it were any other house it'd be packed. The room held Nessie, Jake, Luke, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Billy, Rachel, Paul, Quil, me – I counted for two - and the new baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Rosalie asked.

Again Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other. Jacob nodded at Renesmee, who looked at her son and said, "Aaron James Black"

There was a chorus of things like, "That's a great name", "Good choice", etc.

"I think we should all leave and give Nessie some rest, yes?" Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded, leaving one by one after kissing Nessie's and Aaron's forehead, and yet again congratulating the Blacks. On the way out Rosalie picked up Lucus leaving just Jacob, Renesmee and Aaron in the room.

We all went to the lounge room and sat on the unbelievably comfortable couch. Billy picked up his phone and called someone.

"Sue," he said, his voice booming with pride. "Charlie there? Charlie. Yes she had it, a boy, they named him Aaron James Black, born at 7:53 a.m. March 29th. He is just gorgeous. Your coming down when? Tomorrow? Okay I'll tell Bella. Cya"

"Thanks Billy," Bella smiled having heard the whole conversation between her father and her daughters father-in-law.

I laid my head on Quil's shoulder. All the excitement and sitting on the extremely comfortable couch had wore me out.

"Do you want to go home?" Quil asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah," I yawned. Quil got up and helped me up.

"We are going to take off," Quil announced. "Tell Nessie thanks for the invite and congratulations to both her and Jake".

I smiled at everyone, "Cya guys".

"He's beautiful," I said into Quil's chest. We had just arrived home from the Cullen's mansion and we were lying in bed, my head on Quils chest. I was completely stuffed.

"I know but I bet Niccole will be even more beautiful," I could sense the on my fiancées face.

"Any day now.." I said sleepily.

"Yes," Quil paused, "a month and 3 days".

"What?" my eyes – which had began to droop – shot open.

"Yes baby," Quil laughed, "Just over a month."

I hadn't realised the date was so close. I could feel myself starting to freak out. I pushed myself off Quil's chest to look into his eyes. "But..." I stuttered, "but we don't have anything ready!"

"It's okay," he said, laughing still. He wasn't seeing the important part.

"Quil!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he looked like a dog who'd just been punished.

"Honey, this is serious. We don't have anything! Not even a crib! Oh my gosh, let alone a place to put the crib!" I started getting really worked up.

"Baby, I'm trying to get us a place, I'm really trying," Quil looked at me sadly.

"Oh babe I'm not trying to make you feel bad." I kissed him, "I know you're trying. You've been working so hard. I'm so proud of you," I said all this kissing him between each sentence.

"We'll go shopping okay? Next week," Quil promised.

"Thank you," I said, calming and lying back on his chest. I just reminded myself everything was going to work out. I hoped.


	30. Up For Grabs

As you've more than likely noticed, I no longer have the motivation to write this story.

So basically if anyone would like to continue it, they can email me and ill send you anything you need.


End file.
